Igual
by Arel M
Summary: Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy desde su primer año de escuela. Serie abierta. Slash. Capítulo Sexto: Vacaciones de verano.
1. Capítulo Primero

**__**

Hola a todo el mundo!!!!

Ya sé, ya sé, no tengo perdón, pero esta historia hace ya algún tiempo que andaba por los fondos del ordenador y pensé que ya era hora de sacarla a la luz. En realidad no tenía pensado publicarla en un principio, pero la encontré revisando los archivos y me hizo cierta gracia. Así que allá va.

La idea es abarcar los siete años de Balsie y Draco en Hogwarts. No puedo decir con total seguridad que vaya a ser Slash, pero es muy probable que ese sea su destino, jejeje. En un principio durará de 8 a 10 capítulos. Ya veremos lo que sale de esto.

No es la gran cosa como historia, es simplemente el cómo interactúan estos dos personajes que aquí al menos son tan similares.

Este no es el Blaise al que os tengo acostumbrados, pero espero que no os caiga muy mal.

Bueno, allá va el primer capítulo, ah, y los personajes no son míos, por mucho que me pese, aunque el nombre de Moon, Azura, es cosa mía.

Espero que no os desagrade demasiado.

Besitos mil!!!

Igual

Capítulo Primero.

El traqueteo del tren resultaba tan adormecedor como la cháchara de las chiquillas que habían invadido su compartimento. No hacían más que comentar emocionadas la casa en la que desearían estar y la prueba que deberían pasar para ser seleccionadas.

Les había echado un ligero vistazo por encima cuando entraron alegando que había falta de espacio donde sentarse y, después de un par de preguntas de cortesía le habían terminado por ignorar. No era que le molestase, por cierto. Las había encontrado bastante insulsas.

Dos de ellas eran gemelas, con los mismos profundos y oscuros ojos orientales y el cabello negro y sedoso recogido en una cola baja. Padma y Parvati Patil. Había oído hablar sobre su familia, aunque ninguna maravilla. Eran monas, pero no demasiado dignas de atención después de un par de minutos. Una de ellas (ignoraba cual) no hacía más que hablar y hablar en un tonito molesto, como un zumbido, sobre lo que había echado en su maleta acaparando toda la conversación por largos periodos. La otra parecía más callada, menos entusiasta, un poco más madura. Carne de Ravenclaw.

La chica que las acompañaba debía tener algún pariente nórdico perdido en su genealogía a juzgar por el tono rubísimo de sus largas trenzas. Tenía los ojos claros y sus pestañas eran tan rubias que parecian inexistentes. Miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a la chica habladora casi sin atreverse a meter baza en la conversación hasta que la otra gemela, sutilmente, la desvió hacia otros derroteros. Había dicho llamarse Hannah Abbot, y si no quedaba en Hufflepuff sería una injusticia para la pobre chica.

Aburrido intentó concentrarse de nuevo en su libro para olvidarse de aquellas tres y dejar sus nervios atrás. No podia negar que la selección le preocupaba. Su padre había dicho muy claramente que debía quedar en Slytherin para continuar la tradición familiar, pero él no estaba muy seguro de si podría conseguirlo. No se veía como Sly, no creía caer bajo ese perfil.

Tal vez por estar perdido en sus pensamientos mirando ausente por la ventanilla del tren, una de las gemelas cedió al impulso de hablarle.

- Te llamas Blaise, ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. Señaló el libro que aún sostenía abierto por la pagína que pretendía leer -. ¿Qué es?

Blaise la miró impasible.

- Un libro – dijo con seriedad. La chica le miró recriminadoramente, pero sin dejar de lado su media sonrisa.

- ¡No me digas! Nunca lo hubiera dicho – dijo en broma, aunque Blaise no estuvo ni tentado de devolverle la sonrisa - ¿De qué trata?

- Herbología – contestó escuetamente.

- Oh, ¿te interesa la herbología? – preguntó ella curiosamente.

- No.

Ella lo miró perpleja durante un instante y luego soltó una graciosa risilla que atrajo la atención de las otras dos. Su gemela, al ver que estaba hablando con él se acercó un poco más para escuchar su conversación.

- Y si no te interesa ¿por qué lo lees? – volvió a preguntar la chica.

- Conocimientos – dijo simplemente.

Su gemela torció el gesto con desagrado. Vale, esa a Ravenclaw seguro que no iba, ¿pero los gemelos podían estar en distintas casas?

- Vas a resultar un Ravenclaw estupendo – dijo la morena con un tonito que no le gustó en absoluto. Su hermana la miraba molesta.

- Te equivocas, bonita. Voy a ser un Slytherin – informó Blaise calmadamente antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia.

La primera hermana se la devolvió al instante, a pesar de que el gesto de él había sido un poco desdeñoso para con su gemela. La segunda le miró perpleja un momento y luego se centró en lo más importante de la frase. La había llamado "bonita". Se sumó a la sonrisa con un leve coqueteo que desconcertó a Blaise.

- Pues será una pena, porque en ese caso no estaremos en la misma casa – dijo con una voz que pretendía ser seductora. Blasie parpadeó sorprendido y se arriesgó a cruzar la mirada con la primera hermana, quien no pudo resistir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

- Una tragedia – dijo él con burla, más para sí mismo que para ella, volviendo la atención a su libro en una clara advertencia de que no deseaba más conversación.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

- ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? – mascullaba Draco Malfoy iracundo caminando a rápidas zancadas por el pasillo hasta su compartimento. Abrió la puerta con violencia y se sentó airadamente en su sitio, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto enfurruñado.

- Draco... – dijo su amigo Vincent tentativamente asomándose con cuidado. Gregory aún miraba con malestar su nudillo lastimado, mordido por una rata en el compartimento de Potter.

- ¡Me ha rechazado por ese mago de tercera! – casi chilló Draco exasperado. Un poco más y rechinaría los dientes de rabia, ¿cómo se atrevía ese mequetrefe a rechazar a alguien como él?

Provenía de una de las mejores y más poderosas familias del mundo mágico. Había poca gente que no conociera su apellido, ligado generalmente a la política, y su linaje era tan antiguo que casi se podía rastrear hasta los tiempos en los que se fundó Hogwarts. Su fortuna y sus propiedades eran, hasta ese momento, las más vastas de mundo mágico y siempre habia creído que no había nada que no pudiera tener. Hasta que Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, le había rechazado a favor de un pobretón pelirrojo que lo único que poseía eran un montón de hermanos buenos para nada.

- ¡Malnacido! – exclamó Draco furioso dándole una patada a la pared del compartimento, unicamente logrando con este gesto que el cristal de la ventana temblase un poco y dañarse los dedos del pie agresor. Eso le puso aún de más mal humor.

Su dos mejores amigos se limitaban a mirarle desde fuera del compartimento, temerosos de entrar y enfrentarse con el endemoniado carácter del angelito rubio que tenían por líder. Draco llegaba a ser horrible cuando se enfadaba, y lo mejor era no estar al alcance de su varita cuando eso sucedía. A pesar de tener únicamente once añitos, el crío era de cuidado y Vincent y Gregory ya lo habían experimentado en más de una ocasión.

- ¡Vince, Greg! – llamó imperiosamente. Con algo de temor, los corpulentos muchachos (que podrían reducir a Draquito a papilla con unos cuantos golpes si se lo proponían) entraron despacio dejando la puerta abierta por si había que salir por patas. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando el muchacho llevó la mano al bolsillo de su capa, y volveron a relajarse cuando comprobaron que en lugar de la varita sacaba un puñado de relucientes galeones – Id a por la bruja del carrito y comprádselo todo – dijo con tono caprichoso entregándoles las monedas.

Los dulces eran lo único que podía mejorar su humor en ese momento y pensaba darse un atracón, hasta ponerse enfermo si era necesario, para tratar de recuperarse del golpe a su orgullo.

Cuando Vincent y Gregory desaparecieron por la puerta para cumplir sus órdenes bufó molesto. Esos dos nunca replicaban una orden suya, y aunque resultase muy conveniente en más de una ocasión estaba bastante harto de su actitud sumisa. Eran sus amigos, pero en el fondo Draco pensaba que se comportaban como unos sirvientes y no podía evitar sentirse superior a ellos. No era que no le gustase la sensación de liderazgo sobre esos dos, pero hacía más molesto el hecho de haber sido humillado frente a ellos, porque ahora tendría que hacer algo para volver a ganar su orgullo y que no pensasen que se había dejado vencer.

- Estúpido Potter – gruñó ceñudo.

Ese maldito crío le había rebajado delante de sus acólitos y era algo que no pensaba perdonarle jamás. Casi estuvo tentado de sacar su varita y volver a ese compartimento para poner las cosas en su sitio. Si no lo hizo fue solamente para no crearse problemas antes de empezar la escuela, y aplicarle a ese desgreñado engreído el hechizo que tenía en mente sin duda era llamar a los problemas a gritos. Ningún alumno de primer año debería tener los conocimientos que él tenía. Claro, que tampoco ningún alumno de primer año había sido entrenado por su padre con tanto afán desde su más tierna infancia.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Blaise cerró la puerta de compartimento a sus espaldas hastiado de la conversación de las muchachas. Lo único que había sacado en claro era que a la hermana coqueta, Parvati, no había manera de hacerla entender que lo único que deseaba era seguir leyendo en paz. Antes de salir exasperado de allí rehullendo el insistente interrogatorio de la pesada chica, Padma, la hermana sosegada, le había dirigido una mirada de disculpa. Descubrió con algo de desconcierto que Padma podía llegar a caerle bien, pero nunca era demasiado pronto para asegurar que no soportaba a Parvati. Hannah, por el contrario, no le merecía ningún tipo de opinión, aunque seguramente la chica debería conseguirse una personalidad. Esperaba que no tuviera la desgracia de caer en la misma casa que Parvati, o sería su callada sombra por los siete años de escuela.

Suspiró cansadamente y se dijo que necesitaba un premio después de aquello. Nunca antes le habían acosado con tal ronda de insistentes preguntas y ni su más oscura mirada de enojo habían servido para que Parvati se diera por aludida y cerrase la boquita.

- Necesito toneladas de chocolate – dijo para sí con desánimo. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo tratando de deducir en qué dirección podría estar la señora con el carrito de dulces que había visto anteriormente. Le había comprado una modesta cantidad de ranas de chocolate, su golosina preferida, pero ahora tenía ansias de descontrol. Probó en una dirección y por casualidad dio con la mujer, que se alegró de ver a un comprador compulsivo como él y pronto se quedó sin una sola rana entre sus existencias. Blaise, con los brazos cargados y una media sonrisa satisfecha, se dio la vuelta para regresar a su compartimento cuando casi chocó con dos enormes muchachos que por poco taponaban el estrecho pasillo.

- Quita – dijo uno de ellos desagradablemente casi llegando a empujarle. Blaise le dio una oscura mirada, pero el muchacho le ignoró y se acercó al carrito de las chucherías. Su compañero parecía demasiado preocupado por su nudillo lastimado para prestar a atención a nada más.

- ¿Y si tenía la rabia o algo así, Vince? – preguntaba ansiosamente a su compañero, que le ignoraba olímpicamente.

Blaise siguió su camino sintiéndose ofendido al ser ignorado, pero no dijo nada. Manteniendo en precario equilibrio entre sus brazos su preciosa carga de chocolate avanzó despacito por el pasillo, hasta que una enorme manaza en su hombro le detuvo.

El chico grande que casi le había empujado le hizo girar en contra de su voluntad.

- La bruja dice que has comprando todas las ranas de chocolate – informó sonando molesto. Blaise asintió con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba nada esa situación -. Te las compro – dijo el chico sorpresivamente.

- No están en venta – dijo Blaise con seguridad. Ese era SU chocolate. Lo necesitaba imperiosamente.

- Sí, sí que lo están – dijo el chico haciendo tronar sus puños en una clara amenaza. Blaise decidió que no iba a dejarse intimidar y se irguió en toda su altura (que no era mucha de todos modos) levantando la cabeza con altivez.

- Te aseguro que no – dijo casi siseando.

El chico pareció levemente desconcertado por un segundo, pero detrás de él su compañero del nudillo lastimado le recordó:

- Es el dulce preferido de Draco. Se enojará mucho si no lo tiene.

Eso le decidió a intentar quitárselo a Blaise por la fuerza.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco no había conseguido hacer descender su nivel de enojo, y esos dos estaba tardando demasiado en traerle el único remedio eficaz para su malhumor.

- ¿Qué demonios estarán haciendo para tardar tanto? – se preguntó molesto. Al oír abrirse la puerta del compartimento se volvió enojado para reprocharles el tenerle esperando, pero en lugar de sus dos enormes amigos vio a un crío bajito y pálido, poquita cosa, con el cabello negro ligeramente largo y unos grandes ojos miel. Alzó una ceja desconcertado por esa aparición.

- ¿Y tú quien diablos eres? ¿y qué estás haciendo aquí? – exigió saber.

El chaval se encogió de hombros y señaló a Vince que de un empujón brusco terminó de hacerle entrar en el compartimento para poder pasar él.

A Draco le hizo gracia que el crío le mirara con rabia durante un segundo para después patearle la espinilla con eficacia.

- ¡Desgraciado! – aulló Vincent sobándosela, pero sin intentar devolverle el golpe. Miró a Draco, que aún esperaba una explicación a todo aquello.

- Este pequeño mamonazo compró todas las ranas de chocolate que quedaban – informó señalando al desconocido con un dedo -. Se niega a dárnoslas.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Son mías, yo las compré – dijo el chaval con altivez.

- Las ha encogido y las tiene en sus bolsillos – dijo Greg atrayendo la atención sobre él. Draco vio entonces que su túnica parecía un poco chamuscada en un costado. Aún despedía un poco de humo y olía intensamente a quemado.

- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? – preguntó curiosamente.

- ¡El criminal este! – dijo Vincent con desagrado mirando al chico de reojo -. Nos lanzó un chorro de fuego con intenciones homicidas.

- ¡Intenciones homicidas! – exclamó el chico con burla -. Era de baja intensidad, estúpido. ¿Crees que quiero acabar en Azkaban antes de mi primer día de clases?

- Podría acusarte con los profesores, pequeño cretino, se supone que tú no debes saber ese tipo de hechizos – dijo Vincent resistiendo a duras penas la tentación de partirle la boca al morenito.

- Además de llorica, chivato – dijo el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco. Vincent, indignado, trató de echarse sobre él para darle su merecido.

- ¡Te voy a...!

- ¡Ya basta! – exigió Draco, haciendo que Vincent desistiera de inmediato de sus intenciones. El desconocido le miró con curiosidad, tal vez fijándose por primera vez en él desde que había entrado en el compartimento.

- Un Malfoy, ¿verdad? – dijo sorpresivamente.

Draco no supo muy bien qué sentir al ser identificado con tanta facilidad. Por un lado era todo un orgullo ser reconocido como representante de su familia, pero por el otro hubiera deseado ser un poco más anónimo, como el chico frente a él.

- ¿Y tú eres...? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

- Zabini – dijo el chico sentándose enfrente suya sin esperar ni necesitar una invitación. Draco alzó una ceja el reconocer el apellido.

- Vaya, qué sorpesa – dijo por decir algo. Vio a Vincent moviéndose disgustado y lanzándole miradas torvas al chico. Zabini tampoco parecía muy contento con la presencia del otro.

- Vince, Greg, id a dar una vuelta por ahí – ordenó Draco con sequedad.

- Pero Draco... – protestó Vincent mirando de reojo a moreno.

- Ahora – fue la única palabra que necesitó el joven Malfoy para ser obedecido al instante.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando los dos mastodontes hubieron salido del compartimento, Blaise se permitió estudiar atentamente al chico sentado frente a él.

Era bajito, casi tanto como él mismo, con esa complexión delicada de los niños hiperactivos que queman todo lo que comen, justo como él y con ese orgullo y suficiencia que era como una presencia invisible que le cubría como una manta, fiel reflejo de la suya propia.

Ahí era donde terminaban las semejanzas. El pelo del chico era de un rubio clarísimo, casi de color marfil, sus ojos de un gris tormentoso, bordeados de pestañas un poco más oscuras que su pelo. Sus cejas eran delicadas, finas y arqueadas, casi femeninas, y su mentón afilado le daba un aire tan aristocrático como la blancura lechosa de su piel. Aunque ya estaba vestido con el uniforme escolar parecía haberse quitado la corbata en un momento de frustracion, pues había quedado olvidada a su lado en el sillón, y se había abierto un par de botones de la camisa, los suficientes para permitir a Blaise admirar sus finas clavículas.

Su postura era decididamente arrogante, tal vez demasiado para alguien tan joven. Tenía el tobillo izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha, y una de sus pálidas manos de largos y finos dedos tamborileaba insistente sobre su pierna, mientras su otra mano desordenaba de manera sutil algunos mechones marfileños de su pelo, apoyado su codo en el filo de la ventana. Estaba ligeramente recostado en su asiento, estudiando a Blaise tan atentamente como era estudiado por él.

El moreno se descubrió pensando que de haber tenido el pelo largo y haber asumido una postura menos... ¿gamberra?, ¿prepotente?, ¿desdeñosa?... habría podido pasar por una chica.

Por lo que sabía de su familia era de armas tomar, y convenía más tenerlos, sino de amigos, al menos de aliados antes que ponerse en su contra. Por lo pronto Blaise no pensaba en ninguna de las dos opciones. El chico apenas había hablado y cuando lo había hecho había sido prácticamente para ordenar, pero si pensaba que Blaise obedecería sus órdenes tal y como habían hecho aquellos dos se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa.

Draco, también en silencio, tomaba nota de cada detalle del chico sentado frente a él. Le parecía pequeño y delicado, aunque intuía, por mucho que le molestase la idea, que si se ponían uno al lado del otro vendría a ser de la misma altura. Llevaba el pelo ligeramente largo, casi hasta los hombros, negro, liso y brillante. La cinta negra que llevaba alrededor de la muñeca izquierda seguramente sería utilizada para atarlo en una cola y mantenerlo apartado del rostro. No lucía desaliñado, al contrario, parecía recién cepillado y estaba limpio y cuidado. Draco supuso que sería seguramente la única muestra de vanidad del chico, pues no parecía prestar la misma atención a sus uñas mordidas hasta el límite. Tenía unos enormes ojos de un color miel brillante, que hacían parecer su rostro más pequeño y atraían la atención irremediablemente. Su cara, lejos de ser angulosa como la de Draco, era redonda y aniñada y le haría parecer inocente si no fuera por el rictus ligeramente desdeñoso de sus labios. Era poseedor de unas largas y espesas pestañas que se curvaban con gracia y Draco las envidió al instante, pues hacían su mirada mucho más interesante.

Se había sentado descuidadamente, reclinado contra el respaldo, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas insolentemente abiertas, los pies calzados con botas de cordones bien plantados en el suelo. Vestía un pantalón de piel beige claro, un fino sueter castaño que ponía de relieve su delgadez y una túnica chocolate abierta descuidadamente.

La hebilla de su cinturón era, seguramente, el símbolo que los Zabini habían escogido como firma, una Z gótica encerrada en un octágono labrado con runas. Nada demasiado impresionante, a decir verdad, pero Draco no tenía nada parecido. Su padre le había regalado en una ocasión un sello con la firma de su familia, pero llevar un anillo de oro macizo en la mano era demasiado pomposo para lucir con once años. Pero un cinturón no estaba mal. Draco pensó que podría pedirle a su padre uno para poder lucirlo como Zabini.

Casi antes de terminar este pensamiento Draco frunció el ceño para sí mismo. Ni hablar, no se rebajaría a imitar algo que tenía otro. No sería un gesto digno de un Malfoy. Apartando esos pensamientos estudió la expresión hermética del otro muchacho.

- Soy Draco Malfoy – dijo con un tono indiferente, sin moverse un ápice de su posición.

- Blaise Zabini – dijo el moreno escuetamente, imitando su tono.

- Le quemaste la túnica a Gregory Goyle y el que trataba de matarte es Vincent Crabbe – señaló el rubio para su información. Las familias de Crabbe y Goyle también eran conocidas en el mundo mágico por su largo linaje, aunque no tenían tanto poder como los Malfoy.

Por toda respuesta Blaise solo sonrió torcidamente, sin tener nada que añadir. Draco casi volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero se contuvo. Blaise parecía una persona más reservada de lo que acostumbraba a tratar.

- He oído hablar de tu familia, Zabini – dijo casi con pereza -. Y si la mitad de lo que se dice es cierto me atrevería a considerar que tienes una excelente preparación a tus espaldas.

Blaise sonrió torcidamente.

- No deberías prestar oído a las habladurías, Malfoy. Nunca sabes cuánto hay de verdad en ellas – apuntó serenamente. Draco le miró un momento en silencio, tratando de considerar la manera en la que debería tomarse esas palabras.

- Pienso que no me he equivocado en mis apreciaciones, Zabini – dijo después de unos segundos -. No es muy común que un alumno de primer año pueda realizar un conjuro de ataque con fuego, por muy de baja intensidad que haya sido – le recordó -, o al menos no es muy común _demostrar_ que puedes hacerlo. En el mejor de los casos no es un movimiento sensato.

Blaise apretó los dientes molesto. No le hacía falta que ese crío le recordara que había cometido una terrible imprudencia y nada menos que en el corredor del tren, demasiado cerca de la señora del carrito de dulces y donde cualquier alumno hubiera podido salir de su compartimento para ver qué ocurría. Realmente había ternido mucha suerte de que nadie hubiera visto el intercambio de golpes, insultos, patadas y hechizos menores que había tenido con los dos bueyes. Podría haber sido castigado, o incluso expulsado nada menos que antes de su primer día de clases. Hubiera sido la peor humillación posible para él y su familia.

Blaise aceptó el reclamo en silencio, porque eso había sido el recordatorio del rubio, una llamada de atención. No iba a rebajarse a tratar de justificar sus actos ni tampoco se disculparía ante nadie por sus propias decisiones. Tal vez Draco estaba esperando que él reconociera su liderazgo, pero Blaise estaba esperando que el rubio reconociera su independencia. Todo era cuestión de quién cedería antes.

Draco encontraba el ambiente tenso. No era muy común para él la acitud del chico sentado en frente suyo. Lo más normal hubiera sido que le hubiera asegurado que nunca se volvería a repetir algo así. O bien, que le hubiera presentado algún tipo de excusa para su comportamiento. Pero no había hecho nada de eso. De hecho, se limitaba a mirarlo en silencio con aire indiferente, como si nada de lo que le dijese le fuera a afectar en lo más mínimo, aunque Draco había creído ver por un momento como su mandíbula se tensaba y sus ojos se achicaban un segundo, como picado por el recuerdo de su fallo. También podía ser que se lo hubiera figurado, pero prefería dejarlo en duda.

- Buen, Zabini, espero que seas más cuidadoso en un futuro – dijo Draco con un tono distendido, procurando que el otro se relajase y dando por zanjado el tema sin posibilidad de discursión.

Como mucho Blaise podría añadir algo como "lo seré" o "no volverá a suceder", pero el rubio a estas alturas no contaba con ello. De todas maneras con esa frase dejaba en claro que no toleraría de nuevo ese tipo de comportamientos, sin necesidad real de que el moreno aceptase su liderazgo.

En otras palabras, se imponía.

- Y yo espero que esos sacos de grasa no vengan a tocarme la moral después de esto, Malfoy – dijo Zabini ligeramente cortante, dándose cuenta de que había estado demasiado tiempo en silencio y le había dejado decir la última palabra - , porque si buscan pelea te aseguro que la van a tener.

Draco sonrió ante su gesto de bravuconería. Se rebelaba, el pequeño. Bien, sería divertido observarle, ver si era capaz de mostrarse tan altanero sin su apoyo, porque con ese discursito le había dejado muy claro que no pensaba ser como Crabbe y Goyle y convertirse en su subordinado. Sí, estaba seguro de que se divertiría.

- Muy bien, Zabini. No te tocarán – sonrió burlonamente al imaginarse lo que Vincent tendría que decir sobre ello – Ahora... tengo entendido que tienes ranas de chocolate en tus bolsillos...

Blaise parpadeó desconcertado por el cambio de tema. Creía que seguirían con la lucha de voluntades durante un rato más, pero al parecer el rubito había decidido dejarlo estar. La apenó un poco descubrirlo, realmente se había estado divirtiendo al ver los intentos de Malfoy de ponerle bajo su bota, sobre todo porque había sido lo bastante diplomático para no hacerlo de manera abiertamente ofensiva, y suficientemente sutil para que Blaise hubiera podido aceptar sin darse cuenta.

Bastante listo el crío para tener once tiernos añitos.

Entonces recordó que él también tenía once tiernos añitos.

Como no había tenido mucho contacto con gente de su edad había tenido una idea preconcebida del grado de inmadurez que podían tener, y la presencia de Parvati en su vagón no había hecho más que reforzar esa idea. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Draco había sido criado como una versión en miniatura de un adulto, justo como le había ocurrido él, y aunque podría tener arranques de infantilismo (como estaba demostrando al sacar el tema de las ranas de chocolate con los ojos brillantes de expectación) él también tenía sus momentos, como cuando se había cabreado seriamente con Crabbe y Goyle en el pasillo y cedido a su impulso de exhibir un poco sus conocimientos.

En otras palabras, se sintió identificado con Draco, porque veía que eran iguales.

Sonriendo calladamente aceptó compartir algunas de sus ranas con el rubio Malfoy.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Poco antes de llegar a la estación, Blaise, casi hastiado de chocolate, volvió a su compartimento para vestirse su uniforme. Parvati le clavó la mirada en cuanto abrió la puerta.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Parece que estamos a punto de llegar. Tienes que cambiarte.

Blaise le lanzó una mirada ceñuda pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a abrir su baúl para sacar el uniforme pulcramente doblado en medio de un tenso silencio.

- Si quieres salimos para que te cambies – sugirió Padma amablemente -. Supongo que los baños estarán más que ocupados de estudiantes vistiéndose.

Ellas ya se habían cambiado, apreció Blaise, así que no se sintió demasiado culpable al aceptar su sugerencia y enviarlas por unos minutos al pasillo, donde pudo escuchar con claridad como las gemelas discutían en susurros de algo así como "echar una miradita". Padma calló eficazmente a su hermana con un grito de "he dicho que no" que al parecer atrajo la atención de uno de los prefectos. El tipo las estuvo interrogando durante más de un cuarto de hora sobre la causa de su comportamiento y Blaise agradeció sinceramente esos minutitos de paz y silencio entreteniéndose en atarse el pelo con la cinta de su muñeca y guardar sus pertenencias en el baúl, hechizándolo en previsión de vistazos indeseados.

Enganchando su varita del cinturón como su padre le había enseñado a hacer, abrió la puerta del compartimento para indicarles a las chicas que podian pasar. La verdad era que no quería que Padma tuviera que seguir soportando la aburrida charla de ese espigado pelirrojo con aires de suficiencia. El gesto le valió una sonrisita coqueta de Parvati aunado a un batir de pestañas que le hizo pensar si se le habría metido algo en el ojo. Se mordió a tiempo la lengua para no preguntárselo.

Por suerte, el tren no tardó en detenerse y Blaise trató de perderse entre la multitud que bajaba al andén. La maniobra fue del todo inútil, lo único que consiguió fue que Parvati se cogiese con fuerza de su capa para no separarse y se ganó unos cuantos molestos tirones en el cuello cuando se alejaba demasiado. Terminó compartiendo una barca con las tres chicas, Parvati sentada a su lado, casi sujeta de su brazo porque según ella "esas negras aguas no le daban ninguna confianza". A Blaise el recorrido se le hizo eterno, y en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado de empujar a su compañera de banco hacia "esas negras aguas" para que se ahogara de una vez.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El castillo, por dentro, no era tan impresionante como uno habría podido esperarse. Para Blaise, quien ya vivía en un castillo durante la mayor parte del año, no fue nada sorprendente la construcción del lugar, pero sus compañeras lanzaban exclamaciones ahogadas cada vez que sus ojos ingénuos topaban con algo. Incluso Padma parecía impresionada por lo que veía aunque por fortuna sabía ocultarlo mucho mejor que las otras dos, que parecían torpes pueblerinas recién llegadas a la gran ciudad. A Blaise le daban algo de vergüenza ajena, aunque al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los alumnos reaccionaba igual dejó de darle importancia.

La profesora McGonagall, una sesentona con pinta de solterona amargada, les lanzó un aburrido discurso sobre el funcionamiento del sistema de casas. Cuando se marchó por la puerta, diciendo que volvería en breve, las chicas que apresuraron a arreglarse lo mejor que pudieron, alisándose la túnica, enderezándose la corbata y pasándose una mano por el pelo. Padma, sorpresivamente, se acercó a Blaise casi con timidez para enganchar un mechón de pelo suelto tras su oreja y tratar de quitar las arrugas de su capa que el puño de Parvati había producido. Le sonrió encantadoramente y Blaise, sin poder resistirse, le devolvió la sonrisa enderezándole innecesariamente la corbata a su vez, en un simple gesto de agradecimiento por sus atenciones.

Parvati no tardó en acercarse abruptamente para tratar de ayudar en algo, buscando infructuosamente algún fallo en la apariencia del chico que pudiese arreglar. Al no encontrar nada decidió lanzarse en la imaginativa conversación que pululaba por toda la habitación.

- ¿Cómo harán para seleccionarnos?

Nadie pudo contestar a su pregunta porque una veintena de fantasmas eligieron ese momento para aparecer en la habitación atravesando una pared. Hannah, Parvati y Padma dieron un grito y un salto y se escondieron detrás de Blaise mirando por encima de sus hombros. El chico suspiró resignado, preguntándose cómo pensaban ellas que podría defenderlas si primero, se suponía que no sabía aún ningún hechizo y segundo, los fantasmas son intangibles y por lo tanto inmunes a cualquier ataque directo.

- No pasa nada – dijo con un tonito fastidiado -. Sólo son fantasmas.

- Nunca había visto un fantasma – reconoció Hannah tímidamente, aún agarrada con fuerza a su brazo derecho.

- No te harán nada – trató de tranquilizarla el chico, ligeramente conmovido por sus enormes ojos asustados.

Parvati, al parecer algo picada por su actitud, tiró de su manga izquierda insistentemente.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Nada de nada? – ensayó el efecto de sus ojitos tiernos, obteniendo un resultado nulo.

- Bueno, quizás a ti sí – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa torcida. A Parvati le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna, pero se apretó más al moreno en busca de protección.

- ¿Tú me defenderías verdad?

Blaise no tuvo tiempo de contestar despectivamente porque McGonagall había vuelto para llevarlos a la prueba de la selección.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Se sentía incómodo, allí situado entre una chica grandota y Parvati, que al parecer se había vuelto a enganchar de su capa a juzgar por el tirón molesto en su cuello. Era consciente de que todos los alumnos les miraban uno a uno, evaluándolos, tratando de adivinar en qué casa quedarían y sin duda disfrutando con el aspecto temeroso e inseguro de la mayoría.

- ¡Sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! – cuchicheó Parvati en su oreja como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta después de la tonta canción del trapillo viejo que descansaba en el taburete.

Hubo un tenso silencio en la sala hasta que McGonagall se adelantó con un rollo de pergamino en las manos y llamó al primer alumno.

- ¡Abbot, Hannah!

Hannah se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, salió tímidamente de detrás de Padma y avanzó con aparente resolución hasta el taburete, cogiendo el sombrero entre las manos. Le envió a Blaise una sonrisa medio temblorosa antes de calárselo hasta los ojos y sentarse. No tardó demasiado en ser la primera nueva Hufflepuff y con una sonrisa de alivio se dirigió hacia la mesa que la vitoreaba, siendo saludada por un fantasma regordete vestido con hábito que la asustó un poco con su efusividad.

- Vaya, una Hufflepuff – dijo Parvati tras él con cierta desilusión.

Blaise se alegró por Hannah. Nada hubiera sido más desastroso para ella que acabar con Parvati de compañera por siete largos años.

Ligeramente aburrido, se dedicó a mirar el techo encantado escuchando ausentemente los nombres de los alumnos que salían de la desordenada fila algo temblorosos. Volvió a la realidad cuando la chica frente a él dio un respingo y avanzó hasta su taburete. No había escuchado su nombre, pero resultó ser la primera nueva Slytherin.

Conforme la selección avanzaba, Blaise se aburría cada vez más. Por empezar su apellido con Z seguramente sería el último seleccionado, así que no necesitaba estar alerta a cada nuevo nombre por si él era el siguiente. Sin embargo, hubo unos cuantos a los que sí prestó atención.

Vincent le empujó con el hombro al pasar por su lado cuando le llamaron, yendo a parar a Slytherin, como era de suponer. Su amigote Gregory se reunió con él poco después sin aparente sorpresa. Blaise vio pasar por su lado a Draco Malfoy orgullosamente, siendo declarado Slytherin casi antes de tener puesto el dichoso trapejo.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Padma, Blaise no pudo evitar susurrarle un "suerte" que la chica agradeció con una bonita sonrisa. Resultó ser una Ravenclaw, lo que tampoco suponía ningún sobresalto, aunque Parvati pareció ligeramente decepcionada, sobre todo después de haber sido seleccionada para Gryffindor.

Blaise reprimió un bostezo, que se cortó en seco cuando el siguiente nombre resonó por todo el comedor.

- ¡Potter, Harry!

Un chico flacucho, moreno y con un pelo al parecer imposible de domar se adelantó hacia el taburete con paso mesurado.

- ¿Ha dicho Harry Potter? – preguntó Blaise a nadie en particular. Simplemente estaba sorprendido. Nadie le había dicho que fueran a estar en el mismo curso. Desde luego, podría haberlo esperado, pero ni siquiera había considerado la cuestión. Casi sin darse cuenta su mirada se había desviado hacia Malfoy, que no podía evitar observar a Potter con desagrado.

Harry Potter estuvo un buen rato sentado en el taburete, con el sombrero cubriéndole los ojos y agitándose levemente inquieto. Finalmente el sombrero le declaró un Gryffindor y la mesa de los leones estalló en estruendosos vítores que molestaron a Blaise. La daba la sensación de que esa exhibición de júbilo degradaba al resto de seleccionados en esa casa, aunque después de todo ellos no eran tan importantes como Potter, tal y como se demostró cuando un pelirrojo delgaducho, ya el único de la fila a parte de él, quedó en esa misma casa y recibió tibios aplausos.

McGonagall dejó de observar complacida a la mesa de los leones y se volvió para clavar sus ojos en él. Blaise estaba incómodo, sabiéndose el último y siendo observado por todos. La mujer miró la lista y pronunció solemnemente:

- ¡Zabini, Blaise!

Avanzó resuelto a terminar con aquello lo antes posible. Se puso el sombrero y antes de que le tapase del todo la visión ya había resonado en todo el salón el grito de "¡Slytherin!". La mesa verde aplaudió entusiastamente, tal vez porque con él se superaban ampliamente el número de alumnos que tenía Gryffindor, y se dirigió a su mesa para sentarse al lado de una chica rubia con ojos celestes y mandíbula fuerte que se presentó como Pansy Parkinson.

- Bienvenido a Slythein, Zabini – dijo con una expresión orgullosa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A Blaise le gustó mucho el aspecto ligeramente siniestro de los corredores que atravesaron de camino a Slytherin. La contraseña para acceder a la sala común era "Veneno de serpiente" y cuando la pared se deslizó hacia arriba dejando ver su nuevo hogar, sonrió complacido. La decoración consistía en verde, plateado y negro. Sobrio y elegante. Nada demasiado estrambótico, y la sala común era bastante grande, con amplias mesas lacadas en negro donde hacer los deberes, y mullidos sillones de piel negra donde sentarse a charlar. Las lámparas que colgaban del techo mediante cadenas daban una luz ligeramente verdosa que a Blaise le gustó enseguida.

Theodore Nott le confesó que no hubiera soportado estar en Hufflepuff, donde todo era amarillo y negro y tenían como figura representativa un tejón.

- ¡Un tejón! ¿te lo puedes creer?

Blaise no se lo podía creer. Al menos ellos tenían una serpiente, un animal del gran poder y sabiduría, que era muchísimo más de lo que podía ofrecer un simple tejón. Además, ¿quién es capaz de combinar el negro con el amarillo? Solo alguien con pésimo gusto.

Blaise, Theodore, Vincent, Gregory y Draco siguieron el camino que les señaló el prefecto y observaron la puerta negra del que sería su hogar por los siguentes siete años. El número plateado relumbró a la luz de las antorchas, y el silencio de los chicos dio más solemnidad al momento. Draco adelantó la mano y abrió la puerta, entrando el primero en la habitación y observándola con ojo crítico. Vio su baúl en la cama más cercana a la entrada y frunció el ceño.

- Elijo la cama del fondo – dijo para sorpresa de todos.

Theodore, que era quien tenía esa cama, a juzgar por el baúl a sus pies, pudo haber protestado por ello, pero se limitó a quedarse en silencio bajo la mirada sorprendida de Blaise.

- Yo me quedo con la mía – dijo éste con cierto tono desafiante. Estaba al costado izquierdo de Draco, así que supuso que Vincent o Gregory saltarían indignados, pero no lo hicieron. Vincent tenía la cama de la derecha, y Greg la de la izquierda de Blaise, la más cercana al baño. Theodore arrastró resignadamente su baúl hacia la primera cama, la más cercana a la puerta y se sentó pesadamente en el colchón.

- Cortinas verdes. Buen gusto – comentó Draco tocando distraídamente el terciopelo de las colgaduras mientras Vincent y Gregory trasladaban su baúl.

Viendo ese gesto y mirando a Nott, Blaise pensó que tratar con Draco sería cuestión de echarle pelotas al asunto y no dejarse amilanar por cualquier cosa. Al menos, pensó, sería lo mínimo que Malfoy esperaría de él. O eso dedujo al ver la sonrisita de superioridad que el rubio le envió al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Severus Snape era su jefe de casa.

Habia reunido a todo Slytherin al día siguiente por la mañana en la sala común para comentarles muy escuetamente lo que esperaba de ellos aquel año. A Blaise le gustó de inmediato. Tal vez por aquel aire misterioso que le daban las túnicas negras o su imponente altura o puede que por esa mirada directa y amenazante que dirigía hacia aquel que parecía no esta prestándole la debida atención. Daba la impresión de ser un hombre exigente e inflexible, y Blaise supo que convenía evitar problemas con él a toda costa.

El primer día de clases fue algo extraño, sobre todo por Nott. Daba la impresión de estar dividido entre agruparse con Blaise o buscar la aprovación del grupo dominante del domitorio, por supuesto formado por Vincent y Gregory, siendo Draco su líder.

En la primera clase, transformaciones, Nott se sentó a su lado por iniciativa propia. Tal vez Blaise tendría que haberle prestado más atención a su compañero de pupitre, pero la transformación era algo que se le daba sumamente mal y consideró más importante tratar de convertir su cerilla en una aguja que darle conversación a Theodore. Esa elección solo le valió que su cerilla siguiera siendo una cerilla y que el chico se sentase con Goyle en Historia de la magia. A la hora de la comida volvió a sentarse a su lado, aunque el grupito de Draco también estaba cerca, así que Blaise no supo si lo había hecho sólo para estar más cerca de ellos.

Dejó de preocuparse por ello cuando tuvieron Herbología con Ravenclaw. Padma Patil se situó rápidamente a su lado para compartir la clase con él. Blaise no pudo decir que le molestase realmente. Después de todo Padma era muchísmo mejor que su molesta hermana.

A la hora de la cena Theodore volvió a sentarse a su lado. Pero una vez más podía ser porque Draco se situó frente a él cuando llegó.

Draco Malfoy tenía un comportamiento muy curioso hacia él la mayor parte del tiempo. Durante esa primera semana Blaise pudo comprobar como el rubio reconocía cortésmente su presencia, pero parecía más decidido a pasarle por alto. Al menos no le ignoraba directamente.

Un día, cuando el resto se hubo ido a la cama, agotados después de una jornada especialmente intensa, Blaise entró en el cuarto de baño y encontró a Draco en pijama y descalzo sobre el suelo lavándose los dientes.

Blaise le hizo un gesto de saludo y cogió su propio cepillo llenándolo de pasta. Draco le observaba desde el reflejo del espejo. El rubio se enjuagó la boca y se limpió los restos de agua con la toalla sin dejar de mirarle.

- ¿No te llevas bien con Nott? – le preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Blaise se quedó a medias de su cepillado de dientes mirándole inquisitivamente, con la boca llena de la espuma de la pasta mentolada.

- Lo digo porque esta tarde te sentaste con Moon en Encantamientos – señaló Draco.

Blaise se enjuagó la boca y le miró seriamente.

- No está tan mal – admitió.

Draco no supo muy bien si se refería a que Azura Moon le parecía guapa, simpática o simplemente aceptable o si estaba dándole su opinión sobre Nott.

- Y en Herbología te sientas con esa Ravenclaw...

- Padma Patil, nos conocimos en el tren – dijo Blaise, sin saber a donde quería llegar el otro.

- ¿Y Milicent Bulstrode? – preguntó Draco alzando una ceja rubisima.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

- No habla mucho, pero no lo creo un defecto.

- Y te he visto hablando con dos Gryffindor...

- Parvati, la hermana de Padma, y su amiga, una tal Brown. Son unas pesadas – informó Blaise poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones? – inquirió el rubio que al parecer estaba un poco mosqueado, aunque Blaise no sabría decir por qué.

- A Hannah también la conocí en el tren. Con Bones no he tratado mucho – suspiró pesadamente al comprobar que Draco seguía mirándole con detenimiento - ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio, Malfoy?

Draco se frotó los ojos cansado.

- ¿Por qué todas las chicas quieren hablar o sentarse contigo, Zabini? – preguntó abruptamente. Blaise casi saltó ante esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó sorprendido.

Draco volvió a mirarle directamente con esos extraños ojos agrisados.

- Pansy Parkinson dijo el otro día que le parecías muy "mono".

Blaise no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante ese comentario.

- ¿Yo? ¿Mono? ¡Pero si apenas le he dicho dos palabras!

Draco le miró de arriba abajo, examinante.

- Ya, pues a lo mejor es porque NUNCA dices ni dos palabras.

Blaise parpadeó sorprendido.

- ¿Estás celoso? – se le escapó sin querer. Draco se sonrojó tan intensamente que Blaise creyó por un momento que le había dado un ataque.

- ¡Celoso yo! ¿De qué hablas!

Casi se echó hacia atrás como para escapar de esas palabras. Blaise frunció el ceño.

- Seguramente Pansy te considere también "mono" a ti, solo que no lo ha dicho o no lo has escuchado – dijo razonablemente.

Draco le miró parpadeando un momento y volvió a sonrojarse lentamente.

- Sí, puede ser – dijo poco convencido. Blaise se adelantó y le dio unas amistosas y varoniles palmaditas en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

- Verás como antes de que acabe el mes te la has ligado – dijo alentadoramente, para seguidamente darse media vuelta y meterse entre las mantas de su cama.

Draco estuvo un rato más en silencio en el cuarto de baño, según pudo comprobar Blaise al ver la luz aún encendida entre sus cortinas medio cerradas.

-------------------

**__**

Lo que me gusta de este capítulo: es simplemente el cómo piensan el uno del otro. Draco considera un crío bajito a Blaise, a pesar de que son de la misma estatura y edad, y lo mismo le sucede a éste con Draco, sólo que él llega a la conclusión de que son iguales (Nota. No sabemos si Draco ha llegado a la misma conclusión)

Besitos mil y gracias por tener el valor de leerme a pesar de todo!!!!


	2. Capítulo Segundo

****

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!

Soy yo de nuevo!!!! Diréis, "cómo es que actualiza antes de dos meses???", pues ya veís, extraña época productiva. Será que las Navidades me dan energías o algo así (mas bien va a ser el turrón de Jijona, del que me abastezco a base de bien porque es mi favorito, bueno y el de chocolate crujiente también me gusta, y también está el de coco que si lo juntas con piña natural está de muerte, y no me puedo olvidar del turrón de yema que también me gusta bastante, y... ¡bueno vale ya!) El caso es que me ha dado por escribir un pokito, hasta he podido escribir dos páginas de Fred!! (claro que primero borré tres, pero eso es otro tema) Y aunque Vacaciones de Navidad aún esté a medias intentaré terminarlo prontito, pero como siempre no prometo nada.

Bueno, voy a cortar un poco el rollo que no habéis entrado aquí a leer estas chorradas, sino las que están más abajo. Aunque ya tiene mérito tragarse todo esto y luego aún tener ganas de leer el capítulo... claro que también tenía mérito tragarse el primer capi, jejeje.

A ver, contestación a los reviews, que me ha sorprendido que fueran tantos para un primer capítulo (claro que siempre me sorprendo de tener alguno). Primeramente contestaremos a...

****

Salazar Lestrange, holaaaaaa!!!! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que hace mil años que no leo tus historias!!! Tengo que ponerme un día de estos a revisar fics porque hace que no leo un montonazo de tiempo. Me entanta que te encante esta pareja! Pero me deja desconcertada una cosa, dices que te gusta como trato a Blaise? Pues... considerando que en una historia le dejo medio muerto ("El arma definitiva") y además traicionado por su amor el pobrecito mío, y en otra le dejo huérfano, cornudo y a punto de congelarse... ("Vacaciones de Navidad") no sé, creo que te gusta verle sufrir!!! También tengo que reconocer que le trato un poco mal... pero bueno, gracias por tu mensaje, intentaré pasarme por tus historias en cuanto tenga un ratillo, Feliz Navidad y besitos mil!!!!

****

GaBo0, jajaja, definitivamente viniendo de ti es un review muy corto!!! Pero no es imprescindible que escribas uno largo (aunque me encantan) par que te lo agradezca igual. También me acabo de dar cuenta de que de tu historia hace meses que he perdido el hilo, tendré que imprimírmela para poder leerla cuando voy en el autobús.. OH, acabo de recordar que en tu historia andaba metido Blaise!!!, aunque ya no recuerdo de qué manera... Creo que le ponía los cuernos a Draco... grrr, malo Blaise! Bueno, que se me va la pinza, me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que este no te decepcione demasiado, aunque ha resultado algo largito, creo que de unas 16 o 18 páginas, no estoy muy segura (aunque "mucho" no significa "bueno") Bueno, que gracias por el mensaje, que tengas unas felices fiestas y besitos mil para ti!!!

****

Diabolik, gracias mil!

****

zuri-yo, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto esta como las demás, gracias por dejarme mensaje y hacerme saber tu opinión, Vacaciones... está a medio hacer el capítulo, en cuanto lo tenga listo lo publicaré, trataré de darme prisa. Feliz Navidad y besitos mil!!!

****

Nerwen, gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Intentaré publicar más seguido, aunque me resulta algo dificilillo, de todas maneras he actualizado este antes de 2 meses, que no está mal, ¿no?. Y Vacaciones está en marxa. Gracias por tu mensaje, felices fiestas y besitos mil!!!

****

Lathenia, joder, como envidio a la gente que tiene internete en el kurro! Si yo tuviera al menos el Word otro fénix cantaría. JUAJUAJUA!!! Ron/Calamar? Espero que lo digas de coña! (huys, que repelús me ha entrado!) Creo que no he terminado de entenderlo, raro? No sé, no me ha parecido que el slash quedase raro en gran cantidad de historias que leí allá por principio de año, creo recordar... no, creo que no sé muy bien a lo que te refieres, perdona, últimamente ando un poco corta, creo que el exceso de comida china perjudica a las neuronas, sí, sí, a las dos... Bueno, alto ahí, si que me importa lo que penséis, si queréis hetero pues hetero, por mí no hay más problema de que Blaise y Draco quedan muy monos juntos, pero si preferís un Blaise/Padma o un Draco/Pansy.. aunque me temo que este capítulo tiene "ligeras" referencias slash. Hey, fic de Theo!! Tienes que decírmelo cuando lo publiques, quiero leerlo, aunque mucho me temo que el probrechito Nott no sale muy bien parado en este capítulo. Está contado más o menos desde el punto de vista de Blaise y pues... por ahora no parecen haberse caído muy bien por varias razones... Bueno, el caso es que te agradezco mucho tu comentario, me alegro de que te esté gustando lo bastante para molestarte en decírmelo y espero que publiques pronto (si no lo has hecho ya, que es muy posible) la historia de Nott, que el pobre no abunda por ahí como personaje (claro que hasta el quinto libro nadie sabía su nombre, pero Luna no existía y por lo que dicen ahora copa el mercado la tía). Que pases unas felices fiestas y besitos mil!!!

****

Consue, jajaja, no sé si merece la pena que te conteste porque seguramente no lo vas a leer, pero no hace falta que dejes review en esta historia para preguntarme sobre otra, leo TODOS los revs de TODAS las historias. No creas que por tener ahora esta historia voy a dejar abandonada Vacaciones... nada de eso, pero yo funciono de una manera muy rara (bueno, creo que es rara porque no sé como funcionan los demá), cuando me siento a escribir empiezo por Vacaciones y hay días en los que no me sale nada, así que sigo por Fred, en esta NUNCA sale nada, así que paso a las demás. Si actualizo antes una que la otra es simplemente porque esa "surge" mejor que las demás, no porque no intente dedicarle atención. Puedo pasarme perfectamente una hora intentándolo con todos los fics que tengo abiertos y terminar escribiendo algo totalmente nuevo (así está el ordenador, llenito de basura) o saltar a una de mis historias originales. Si le sumas a eso que no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaría pues el resultado es que tardo en actualizar. De todas maneras gracias por hacerme aumentar el número de reviews en esta historia... aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido porque te había gustado esta historia... o no te había gustado y querías decírmelo. Feliz Navidad y besitos mil!!!

****

La Dama Norris, hermoso? Vaya, una extraña definición, pero gracias. Jajaja, bueno, me temo que no siempre se van a comportar como adultos, por mucho que lo intenten delante de los demás, pero te entiendo, yo los adoro. Aún no se puede llamar del todo amistad según mi punto de vista, aunque Draco por su parte lo intenta. Y lo del slash... aunque pueda parecerlo aún no está decidido del todo. Hay ligeros tintes slash pero no llegan a ser del todo serios. Jajaja, bueno no creo que mi escritura sea tan compleja como la describes, ojalá lo fuera! Pero la historia la voy a seguir, aunque (como siempre) me atrevo a decir que será más larga de lo que esperaba. Yo quería hacer un capítulo por curso, pero el primer curso ya lo tengo que partir en tres por el momento, así que... jajaja, oh, maestra! me queda grande, pero gracias de todas maneras. No te preocupes por la longitud del rev, me hace muy feliz cuando tienen más de tres palabras, jajaja. Felices fiestas y besitos mil!!!!

****

Aniky, asumo que te ha gustado, jejeje. Gracias y besitos mil. Feliz Navidad!

****

luna-wood, jajaja, bueno, lo pensaré, aún no está nada decidido, y sobre Gravitation voy a poner un breve resumen al final y trataré de enviarte unas cuantas imágenes para que veas lo guapo que es Yuki y lo monísimo que es Shu-chan. Gracias por tu mensaje, Feliz Navidad y besitos mil!

****

viktor jos krum, holaaaaa, no, no tiene nada que ver con Vacaciones, es independiente. Y puede que termine siendo Slash así que creo que dejará de gustarte en breve, pero aún no he decicido porque me resulta interesante que las dos Patil estén interesadas en el mismo chico, jijiji. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que éste no te decepcione demasiado. Gracias por el mensaje, Feliz Navidad y besitos mil!!!

Nota.- algunas escenas están seguidas a punta de libro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Capítulo Segundo.

El Jueves de la segunda semana de su estancia en Hogwarts encontró a Blaise caminando desganadamente hacia el prado frente al bosque prohibido para su primera clase de vuelo. Aún se sentía soñoliento y pesado por la comida, y escuchar cómo Draco se jactaba de sus habilidades para el vuelo frente a un aparentemente interesado Theodore no era precisamente algo que le hiciera volver a la realidad con gusto.

A Blaise nunca le había entusiasmado volar. Su padre le había regalado una escoba de entrenamiento cuando cumplió los cinco años, y en un exceso de entusiasmo el pequeñito Blaise se había estampado dolorosamente contra un árbol reduciendo a astillas la nueva escoba y haciendo que su nariz se rompiese. Supuso que aquello le había creado un trauma, sobre todo porque ocurrió cuando sus padres estaban en una fiesta y su niñera se puso tan histérica cuando le vio chorreando sangre sobre sus ropas que no se le ocurrió la manera de arreglarlo eficazmente y se pasó casi tres horas sollozando sobre su hombro hasta que llegaron sus padres y avisaron a un medimago. Nunca volvió a ver a esa niñera. No la extrañó tampoco.

Después de aquello no le habían quedado ningunas ganas de montar en escoba, y aquí estaba, caminando con desánimo hacia su primera clase de vuelo.

- ¡Me parece injusto que los de primer año no puedan entrar en el equipo de Quidditch! – dijo Draco con un gesto altanero, como dando por supuesto que él sería aceptado de inmediato de presentarse. Theodore le dio la razón inmediatamente y Crabbe y Goyle gruñeron su respuesta. Draco se volvió hacia Blaise esperando su opinión, pero lo único que encontró fue un sonoro bostezo por parte del moreno - ¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora? – preguntó molesto -. Llevas así ya un buen rato, nos vas a contagiar a to... – no pudo terminar la frase porque un gran bostezo le interrumpió, incluso sacando lagrimillas de sus ojos. Como buen líder su influencia se dejó notar enseguida en sus subordinados y pronto estaban todos bostezando.

- Las clases deberían acabarse antes de la comida – dijo Blaise soñoliento frotándose un ojo -. Me cuesta mucho estar despierto después de comer.

Draco no dijo nada, tal vez porque habían llegado junto a la señora Hooch, que estaba parada cerca de un montón de escobas alineadas en el suelo. La mirada del rubito denotaba horror al ver lo viejas y descuidadas que estaban las escobas.

- ¿Vamos a tener que volar en eso? – preguntó casi a voz en grito señalando ofendido los roñosos artilugios.

La señora Hooch parecía también ofendida, pero por su comentario.

- Cuide ese tono, jovencito, si no quiere ganarse un par de problemas – dijo estiradamente -. Es una lección de vuelo y esas escobas vuelan. Eso es todo lo que se necesita. No es necesario ni aconsejable el último modelo del mercado para alumnos inexpertos que son perfectamente capaces de estrellarse contra un árbol en un primer vuelo.

Blaise se sintió bastante humillado por sus palabras, pero como no había manera de que Hooch supiese de su intento frustrado cerró la boca y desvió la mirada, aunque interiormente tomó nota de que no le gustaba nada esa mujer.

- Nadie sería tan torpe – se burló Draco con superioridad. Al ver la mirada enojada de Blaise alzó una ceja bastante confundido, pero no pudo preguntarle qué ocurría porque los Gryffindor empezaban a llegar en grupitos de tres o cuatro.

Parvati, al ver a Blaise, casi corrió hasta su lado tirando a su amiga de la manga.

- ¡Hola, Blaise! ¡Qué bien que nos toque vuelo juntos! – dijo entusiasmada, a lo que Blaise solo contestó haciendo una mueca desganada - ¡Estoy tan emocionada! A nosotras nuestros padres nunca nos dejaron tener escobas, decían que eran cosas de chicos, y la verdad es que tienen razón, pero tengo muchas ganas de probarlo. ¿Tú vuelas? ¡Oh, seguro que sí! ¡y además seguro que lo haces muy bien! Estoy deseando...

- ¿Es que no te callas nunca? – espetó Draco enojado, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Parvati, su amiga Lavender y el mismo Blaise.

- Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? – bramó Hooch viendo se sus alumnos se quedaban en grupitos charlando tranquilamente -. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Casi mecánicamente los Slytherin tomaron las escobas alineadas a mano izquierda mientras los Gryffindor hacían lo propio con las alineadas hacia la derecha. Tanto Draco como Blaise, puestos uno al lado del otro por puro azar, miraban con disgusto su escoba. Draco porque era un trato viejo, astillado y con las ramitas disparejas y Blaise simplemente porque se trataba de una escoba y no tenía ganas ningunas de montarla.

- Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba - les indicó la señora Hooch - y decid «arriba».

- ¡ARRIBA! - gritaron todos.

La escoba de Draco voló inmediatamente a sus manos y el chico sonrió con superioridad. A Crabbe y Goyle les costó un par de intentos pero también terminaron lográndolo. La escoba de Nott llegó hasta él como a disgusto después de mucho insistirle. La de Blaise no se movió del suelo en absoluto, claro que era algo que no le preocupaba demasiado. Draco le miraba extrañado.

- Tienes que decirlo con más convicción – aleccionó -. No parece que desees coger la escoba.

- Y no lo deseo – dijo Blaise con indiferencia -. Por mí se puede quedar en el suelo todo el día.

Draco pestañeó impactado.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Hasta Granger lo ha conseguido ya! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Considerando el odio que Draco tenía por la Sangre Sucia, era toda una ofensa que ésta hubiera logrado obtener la escoba antes que él. A Blaise le pudo la indignación y la escoba saltó inmediatamente a sus manos. Draco sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Solo necesitas motivación.

Al mirar a Hermione Granger, Blaise se dio cuenta de que su escoba todavía se revolvía en el suelo y ella parecía muy frustrada por no ser capaz de hacerla levantar. Miró enojado a Draco por haberle mentido, pero éste solo se guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa pícara que no tuvo más remedio que devolverle.

Parvati y su amiga Lavender necesitaron unos minutos más para hacer saltar sus escobas. Para ese entonces todos los Slytherins lo habían conseguido y sólo Granger y Longbottom seguían intentándolo sin ningún resultado. Resolviendo que eso era todo lo que podría conseguir de ellos por el momento, Hooch les indicó la manera correcta de montar. Luego revisó uno por uno que su posición fuera correcta.

- Señor Malfoy, sujeta la escoba muy arriba, las manos más atrás por favor, sí, ahí, correcto.

Draco miró con odio a la mujer y luego con más odio a Potter y Weasley que se reían de él. Los demás parecían demasiado preocupados por su propia posición para hacerle caso.

- Señor Zabini, no esté tan tenso, sus nudillos están blancos, sujeta el palo con demasiada fuerza, relájese un poco – aleccionó Hooch observándolo atentamente. Blaise procuró relajarse -. No tanto, señor Zabini, o no podrá sujetarse cuando esté en el aire. ¡Se le va a caer la escoba! Así. Y las manos más atrás, la derecha delante de la izquierda y no al revés.

- Es que soy zurdo – mintió Blaise completamente molesto por necesitar más tiempo de corrección que ninguno.

- Eso no importa – dijo Hooch -. Mano derecha, mano izquierda. Así. A esta altura más o menos. ¿Quiere prestar atención?

Blaise miró a Draco de reojo, avergonzado por ser tan torpe, pero el rubio no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había necesitado un buen rato para aprender algo tan simple como cogerse bien del palo.

Cuando por fin Hooch le dejó libre, con un molesto tono sonrosado adornando sus mejillas y maldiciendo por lo bajo (muy bajo, para que ella no le oyese), Draco se inclinó hacia él casi imperceptiblemente.

- Pasa de ella, no tiene ni idea, yo siempre he cogido la escoba de la misma manera, es más fácil para los giros.

Ese simple comentario le hizo sentir mejor, y confundido se preguntó por qué le importaba tanto la opinión de Draco y le aliviaba el hecho de que él no pareciera considerarlo un torpe.

- Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato – dijo la señora Hooch en voz alta para reclamar la atención de todos poniéndose entre las dos filas de estudiantes - , dais una fuerte patada. Mantened las escobas firmes, eleváos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero antes de que sonara el silbato Longbottom ya se estaba elevando en el aire por cuenta propia, para estupor de Hooch.

- ¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero o el chico no sabía volver o no la había escuchado, porque siguió subiendo y subiendo y en un momento dado bajó en picado, como si hubiera saltado de la escoba por propia voluntad. El ruido que hizo al chocar contra el suelo sacó de su confusión a la profesora que corrió inmediatamente hacia él. Le revisó con rapidez y eficacia.

- No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. – dijo ayudando a levantarse al pálido muchacho, sujetándole la muñeca con cuidado -. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir _quidditch_. Vamos, hijo.

Se llevó a Neville, aún tembloroso, hacia el castillo, echando de cuando en cuando miradas de sospecha sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que ningún alumno de ponía a volar por ahí sin supervisión.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada por el espectáculo.

- ¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete? – preguntó entre risas, haciendo que los demás Slytherins riesen con él. Blaise no pudo hacerlo, pues el accidente le había recordado dolorosamente al que él había tenido de pequeño. Eso fue notado enseguida por Parvati, quien seguramente lo tomó como un signo de que él no era como el resto de Slys, y teniendo aún fresca en su mente la frase anterior que le dirigió Draco se impuso valientemente frente a él.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! – dijo en tono cortante.

- Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? - dijo Pansy entre risas, haciendo ruborizar a la Gryffindor -. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

La chica, casi sin querer, enrojeció más aún y desvió sus ojos hacia Blaise, quien solo alzó una ceja como preguntándose el por qué de esa mirada.

- ¡Mirad! —dijo Draco, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba - . Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

Blaise prestó su atención a su compañero de cuarto y reconoció la "cosa estúpida" como una recordadora. En realidad sí era algo bastante estúpido, pues solo servía para indicar que habías olvidado algo, solo para que te comieras la cabeza intentando descubrir qué era. En opinión de Blaise sería algo realmente útil si pudiera darte una pista de qué habías olvidado.

Potter, al parecer intentando ejercer de defensor, se acercó a Draco con aparente seguridad en sí mismo.

- Trae eso aquí, Malfoy - dijo calmadamente. Las conversaciones que habían surgido alrededor se acallaron para observar la escena.

Draco sonrió con malignidad. Solo había una cosa que le gustase más que provocar a la gente y era que la gente respondiese a sus provocaciones. Idiota Potter.

- Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol? – dijo Draco burlonamente mirando a sus compañeros con una sonrisa sesgada.

- ¡Tráela aquí! - gritó Harry visiblemente alterado, pero Draco ya había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.

- ¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Potter cogió su escoba, haciendo poner los ojos en blanco a Blaise. ¡Qué tipo más previsible! Seguramente en dos minutos terminaría en la enfermería junto a Longbottom.

- ¡No! - gritó Hermione Granger -. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío – le recordó. Pero Potter parecía bastante obstinado y se elevó en el aire con algo de torpeza pero con bastante audacia.

Los gemidos admirados de las chicas no tardaron en surgir, aunque Pansy apretó tozudamente los labios para no proferir ninguna exclamación. Hasta el Weasley parecía impresionado. La verdad es que Blaise también lo estaba, pero no debía sorprenderse si supuestamente Gryffindor era la casa del valor.

"Aunque seguro que nunca se estampó contra un árbol de pequeño" se dijo enfurruñado. Aún recordaba con disgusto que le habían tenido que quitar de su rostro un montón de astillas del tronco con unas pinzas.

Potter y Draco parecían estar hablando en el aire. Nada emocionante, la verdad. Al menos no hasta que Draco, con muy mala leche, lanzó a recordadora a tomar por saco a mano derecha y bajó velozmente a tierra. Antes incluso de tocar con los pies el césped ya se estaba riendo mientras Potter se lanzaba de cabeza a atrapar la bola.

- McGonagall venía de camino – canturreó Draco con una sonrisa malvada. Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Cuando Potter se posó en tierra con la recordadora en la mano y sonriendo victorioso McGonagall corrió hacia ellos alarmada.

- ¡HARRY POTTER! – bramó, haciendo que al Gryffindor (y al resto de Gryffindors) se le mudase la expresión a una de lívida sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello... – gritó alterada.

- No fue culpa de él, profesora... – se apresuró a decir Parvati señalando a Draco con el dedo.

- Silencio, Parvati.

- Pero Malfoy... – trató de decir el pelirrojo mirando con furia al rubio.

- Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

Potter se marchó con ella con la cabeza baja, más pálido que nunca y lanzando miradas enojadas a Draco, quien sonreía ampliamente.

- Lamentarás haberme rechazado – murmuró el rubio para sí.

Aunque Blaise acertó a oírlo no supo a qué se refería, y se apresuró a tocarle en un hombro para hacerle volver a la realidad porque Ron Weasley se veía muy furioso, igual que el resto de Gryffindors.

- ¡Eres un bastardo, Malfoy!

- ¡Ahora le expulsarán! – lloriqueó Lavender.

- Sí, que pena, ¿verdad? – dijo Draco no sonando apenado en absoluto.

- ¡Maldito...! – Weasley intentó pegarle, pero otros dos Gryffindors, de quienes Blaise no sabía el nombre lograron sujetarle a tiempo, pues la señora Hooch venía de regreso al campo.

- No sé como puedes juntarte con alguien como él, Blaise – dijo Parvati mirando apenada al moreno, ganándose una genuina mirada de furia de parte de Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La clase de vuelo terminó con Blaise en la enfermería, tal y como había temido desde un comienzo. Realmente no le había sucedido nada grave, únicamente se había hecho algunos rasguños al perder el rumbo y terminar entre las ramas más altas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, torciéndose un pie al caer al suelo, pero le hacía pensar más firmemente que el vuelo no estaba hecho para él. Los árboles tampoco, al parecer.

Draco, Theodore, Vincent y Gregory estaban fuera de la enfermería cuando salió después de la cena, cosa que no pudo dejar de sorprenderle. Vincent le miraba como quien mira a un insecto y Blaise deseó poder borrarle esa expresión de su rostro a golpes. Greg parecía más interesado en desenvolver una chocolatina y Theodore le hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo al verle. Draco, en cambio, parecía contrariado.

- Aún no han dicho nada de la expulsión de Potter – le dijo confundido. No mencionó para nada el tremendo ridículo que había hecho Blaise perdiendo de manera tan absurda el control de su escoba -. A estas horas ya debería ser toda una noticia en el colegio, pero nadie ha dicho una palabra.

- A lo mejor no lo han expulsado – dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto. Tenía más resentido su orgullo herido que ninguna cosa, y poco le importaba lo que pasase a Potter, la verdad.

- Vamos, Zabini, una profesora le vio volando cuando Hooch lo había prohibido expresamente. Y recuerda que amenazó con la expulsión – dijo Draco viéndose molesto.

- Ya, pero es el Niño-que-vivió – apuntó Blaise calmadamente - ¿Qué diría la gente de Dumbledore si le expulsase? Y sobre todo por algo tan tonto como volar...

- A ti, a mí o a cualquiera le expulsarían sin miramientos por "algo tan tonto como volar" – dijo Draco airadamente –. Potter no puede esperar un trato tan preferencial solo por tener una estúpida cicatriz en la frente. Aunque parecía muy tranquilo en la cena...

Draco se quedó pensativo y fue Gregory el que se apresuró a contarle que esa noche Draco tenía un duelo con Potter en el salón de trofeos.

- ¿Quieres callarte? – le espetó el rubio mientras caminaban de regreso a Slytherin, Blaise cojeando ligeramente pero completamente recuperado de su pie -. ¡Estamos en medio de un pasillo! ¿Quieres que se entere todo el mundo?

Se quedaron todos en un tenso silencio hasta que llegaron a su cuarto compartido y cerraron la puerta.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Vas a tener un duelo con Potter? – preguntó Blaise con curiosidad sentándose al borde de su cama.

- Yo seré su segundo – dijo Vincent con orgullo apoyándose en uno de los postes de su lecho.

- Bien por ti – dijo Blaise con burla. Vincent le miró con odio y se contuvo de milagro de saltarle encima.

- He quedado esta noche a las 12 en el salón de trofeos – dijo Draco con una sonrisa despreocupada quitándose la capa y la túnica y doblándolas cuidadosamente sobre su baúl -. Es imposible que pueda hacerme algo ni remotamente. Apuesto lo que quieras a que no conoce siquiera los hechizos más básicos. ¡Le voy a hacer morder el polvo!

- ¿Y qué piensas conseguir con eso, a parte de una detención? – preguntó Blaise tranquilamente -. Porque no creo que vayaís a poder despistar a Filch mucho tiempo. Por lo que he oído, a ese tío no le gusta mucho dormir. Y luego está Snape, que como os pille os despellejará vivos. ¿Merece la pena ser castigado por humillar a Potter?

- Sí, la merece – dijo Draco tiesamente -. Él me humilló a mí y eso es algo que nunca le perdonaré. ¿O es que piensas ser ahora la voz de mi conciencia, Zabini?

- Nada más lejos de mi intención, Malfoy. Pero piénsalo bien, si de verdad le han expulsado y no tiene nada que perder, Potter hará lo que sea para meterte en problemas – dijo el moreno razonablemente sacando su pijama de debajo de su almohada.

Eso hizo reflexionar a Draco, porque desde luego Potter querría vengarse por algo así. Es lo que hubiera hecho él. Theodore se acercó a él y se sentó en su cama con total tranquilidad, cosa que molestó a Draco por alguna razón.

- Puedes acusarle con Filch – sugirió mirando a Draco desde su baja posición -. Así el que se meterá en problemas será él, sobre todo si no le van a expulsar, y te cubres las espaldas por si te ha preparado alguna sorpresita.

Draco miró a Theodore sorprendido, tal vez obligado a evaluarle de nuevo, pues eso era algo que no había considerado. Desde luego parecía una buena idea y no había manera de que se arriesgara a ser descubierto por su jefe de casa. Sonrió encantado con el plan.

Blaise no pudo evitar mirar a Nott con disgusto.

Acababa de decidir que ese chico no le gustaba.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Por mucho que a Draco le indignase, Potter si que tuvo un trato visiblemente preferencial, pues no solamente no le expulsaron de Hogwarts sino que al parecer ni siquiera le castigaron por su vuelo. Tampoco consiguió nada el rubio informando a Filch de que habría un duelo ilegal en el cuarto de trofeos, así que todo eso le puso de un humor tormentoso, que se vio alterado cuando descubrió que a Potter le habían enviado una Nimbus 2000, la mejor escoba del mercado y que además tenía permiso para tenerla. ¡Permiso! ¡Pero si era de primer curso y los de primero no podían traer escobas a Hogwarts!

Blaise consideró la idea de pedirle asilo nocturno a los chicos de otro curso, e incluso de otra casa, cuando se enteró de que habían admitido a Potter en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, como el buscador más joven en 100 años.

Entre que Draco estaba rabioso, Vincent no paraba de buscar motivos para golpearle con furia el brazo aparentemente en broma, que Greg vivía al parecer en un mundo aparte regido por la comida y que cada ver que veía a Theo se le revolvía el estómago de antipatía, Blaise odió convivir en el cuarto de primero.

En clases siempre se sentaba con chicas. Azura Moon (Slytherin) solía ser su compañera de pociones y Encantamientos, Padma Patil (Ravenclaw) la de Herbología, Míriam Archer (Slytherin) se había apropiado del asiento a su lado en Transformaciones y Historia de la Magia, en Astronomía, Pansy Parkinson había tomado el puesto. Blaise a veces tenía la extraña sensación de que las chicas Slytherin se lo habían repartido o sorteado, porque Millicent Bulstrode casi se pegaba por sentarse frente a él en las comidas y las clases de Defensa y Verena Walker se detenía a hablar con él en los recreos y siempre escogía un sitio cercano en la biblioteca.

A Draco parecía no agradarle demasiado tanta atención femenina hacia él. Blaise pensaba que debían de ser celos, porque sin duda el rubio era mucho más guapo que él y debería ser quien tuviera todas esas atenciones, pero por algún motivo extraño las chicas prefería mirar a Malfoy de lejos y hablar con él de cerca.

Pensó mucho en lo que el rubio le había dicho, que tal vez era tan popular entre ellas porque era muy callado. Ellas no necesitaban que él les diese conversación, al parecer se conformaban con que las escuchara y lo cierto era que podía quedarse mirándolas fijamente durante toda una hora, fingiendo que las escuchaba hablar con interés cuando su mente divagaba muy lejos de allí.

Luego, tal vez, estaba el hecho de que parecía mucho más accesible que Draco. El rubio siempre tenía una actitud distante con todo el mundo, como si se sintiese superior a ellos (y de hecho así era) y eso solía incomodar. Tenía un carácter difícil y cuando estaba de mal humor era verdaderamente insoportable. A Blaise nunca nadie le había visto gritar enojado, dar un portazo, patear objetos o desparramarlos por la habitación. Tal vez por eso pensaban que era un chico calmado y razonable, lo que estaba bastante lejos de ser verdad.

Cuando llegó, casi sin que se dieran cuenta, el 31 de Octubre, Slytherin respiró tranquila porque Draco amaneció de buen humor. Ser un Malfoy tenía inconvenientes (siempre para los demás, por supuesto) y uno de ellos era que si él no era feliz nadie podía serlo en su presencia. A Blaise le maravillaba el extraño carácter de Draco, que tanto podía comportarse como un frío adulto con pleno control de sus reacciones como cambiar radicalmente y convertirse en el caprichoso heredero mimado que todo el mundo sabía que era. Dentro de la casa de Slytherin solía regir su segunda personalidad y se convertía en un pequeño tirano con mucha facilidad. Así que cuando se sentó a la mesa del desayuno esa mañana con una sonrisa tranquila en su pálido rostro, el mundo pudo suspirar de alivio.

- ¿Por qué tan contento, Draco? – preguntó Pansy con curiosidad al verle de tan buen humor.

- Bueno, Pansy querida, hoy es Halloween, y me encanta esta fecha – contestó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Puede que fuera esa fatídica sonrisa la que encadenó el afecto de Pansy hacia él de manera irremediable, lo cierto es que desde entonces la chica dejó de sentarse con Blaise en Astronomía para buscar la compañía de Draco, y el moreno se vio obligado a soportar al compañero regular del rubio, que no era otro que Theodore Nott.

Blaise desde entonces le cogió mucha manía a Pansy Parkinson.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando se sentaron a cenar en el Gran Comedor estaban todos bastante contentos. No sólo la decoración era estupenda, sino que habían podido por fin hacer el primer hechizo en clase (el de levitación, para ser mas exactos) y Draco y Blaise habían ganado cinco puntos cada uno por ser los únicos en conseguir lograrlo a la primera. No era nada sorprendente, dados sus conocimientos, pero siempre era agradable obtener puntos para la casa.

Blaise se estaba sirviendo una porción de calabaza asada cuando el profesor Quirrell, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, llegó gritando que había un trol en las mazmorras. Cuando se pudo calmar el tumulto que se organizó, Dumbledore ordenó a los prefectos conducir a los alumnos a sus casas.

- ¡Pero si nuestra casa está en las mazmorras! – saltó Blaise indignado cuando todo el mundo empezó a moverse y hablar en voz alta - ¡Se supone que ahí está el trol! ¿Acaso nos van a ofrecer de sacrificio?

Vincent solo le empujó rudamente para que siguiese caminando. Draco se veía preocupado y mantenía la varita bien a mano. Pansy no se separaba de su lado. Nott no se separaba de su otro lado. Y Greg había recogido bastante comida en una servilleta y procuraba que no se le cayese nada.

- El trol no puede entrar en Slytherin, ¿verdad? – preguntó Millicent preocupada -. No se sabe la contraseña...

- ¡Vamos, Millie, solo tiene que derribar el muro! – dijo Blaise agitado, haciendo que la chica le mirase asustada y se acercase más a él buscando protección. Claro que la escena quedaba un poco ridícula, porque Millicent le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura y tenía aproximadamente la corpulencia de Crabbe, así que más bien debería ser Blaise el que buscase su protección.

Pudo captar la mirada de disgusto que Draco le digirió. Tal vez no había sido buena idea el comentario del muro después de todo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No les ocurrió nada de camino a Slytherin, y una vez dentro los elfos domésticos les bajaron la comida del banquete para que no se quedasen sin cenar, así que se montó una pequeña fiesta de celebración de Halloween que duró bastante. Cuando la mayoría de los alumnos se hubo ido a la cama, agotados por el largo día, los más mayores sacaron quien sabe de donde un completo surtido de bebidas con alcohol ante la alucinada mirada de los chicos.

Entre risotadas, un par de chicos de séptimo año les dieron un vasito a cada uno con un poco de Whisky de fuego que les hizo toser y atragantarse cuando lo probaron. Los mayores se rieron de ellos, así que por pura vanidad Draco les pidió otra ronda y sus compañeros le secundaron. Los chicos de séptimo se encogieron de hombros y les dieron toda la botella.

Al día siguiente sufrieron las consecuencias. Tenían jaqueca, la boca seca, el estómago revuelto y un recuerdo difuso de la noche anterior. Por mucho que lo intentaron Draco y Blaise no encontraron ninguna explicación para que hubieran acabado durmiendo los dos en la misma cama.

Y aunque la hubiera, ¿por qué habían amanecido abrazados?

Sus ojos se habían abierto a la vez, enfocando confundidos los de su compañero de cama, cuando Vincent dio un grito al encontrarlos juntos. Draco había sido el primero en incorporarse, con una expresión asustada, desprendiendo los brazos de la cintura a la que habían estado agarrados y casi encogiéndose contra el cabecero de la cama, las piernas contra el pecho y los ojos grises muy abiertos, incrédulos y asustados.

Blaise, sin ser consciente aún de lo que había ocurrido se incorporó con más lentitud restregándose un ojo y bostezando ruidosamente. Miró a Draco extrañado por su actitud y después la realidad le golpeó.

- ¿Hemos dormido juntos? – preguntó con la voz desafinada, llena de sorpresa.

- Y abrazaditos – dijo Theodore con un tono ácido y una media sonrisa que más bien sonaba amarga.

- Es por cosa del alcohol – dijo Draco rápidamente, fulminando a los demás con la mirada -. Bebimos demasiado e hicimos estupideces. Todos las hicimos.

- Que yo recuerde no me he estado besuqueando con Zabini – dijo Gregory rascándose la cabeza pensativamente.

- ¡Yo tampoco! – saltó Draco alterado - ¡Aquí no ha pasado nada!

Blaise, que aún estaba alucinando, no dijo nada. No se le ocurría nada que decir, pero recibió asombrado una mirada como de odio de parte de Draco y una similar de Theodore y Vincent. Gregory, como siempre, iba a la suya y no parecía demasiado afectado por la situación.

- Bueno, vale, lo que tú digas – dijo Vincent condescendientemente. A Draco no le gustó su tono y se pasó los siguientes veinte minutos torturándole con un hechizo de cosquillas que le hizo vomitar.

Blaise, quien creía estar sumergido en algún sueño surrealista, fue a ducharse ignorando a los demás. Claro que mientras se enjabonaba bajo el agua no paraba de pensar si después de todo no habría estado besando a Draco, porque tenía una pequeña herida en el interior del labio que muy bien podría haber sido de un mordisco.

La idea le perturbó mucho, aunque no supo decir bien porqué.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El asunto no quedó olvidado hasta mucho tiempo después, así que era bastante común que Vincent les hiciera bromas al respecto. Bueno, más bien se las hacía a Blaise, porque después del ataque despiadado al que había sido sometido por parte de Draco tenía bastante cuidado con lo que decía en presencia del rubio.

A Blaise le hubieran molestado más ese tipo de bromitas de no haberse dado cuenta de que a Theodore no parecían hacerle ninguna gracia. El chico apretaba los labios y ponía una mirada fría cuando escuchaba algo al respecto, aunque hacía como que se reía delante de Blaise y Vincent. El moreno dejó que su corpulento compañero de cuarto siguiese con sus comentarios sin hacer amago de tomar represalias, así que tuvo como consecuencia que Vincent pronto se cansase de ese juego.

En clase las cosas no iban mal. Transformaciones era una asignatura donde fallaban el 80 de los Slytherins, tal vez debido a que estaba impartida por la jefa de Gryffindor. En pociones, Blaise se defendía bastante bien, llegando a ser el cuarto de la clase con mayor puntuación, solo detrás de Draco Malfoy, Verena Walker y, por ser compartida con los leones, Hermione Granger. La chica era un hacha en cualquier materia, y Blaise estaba seguro de que igualaría o incluso superaría la nota de Draco si Snape no fuera tan parcial con los Slys. De todas maneras no tenía ningún mérito ser una insufrible sabelotodo, pensaba Blaise, a quien la chica no le caía precisamente bien por esa faceta suya de tener que hacerse notar como la primera en todo.

A Draco, por supuesto, le hacía mucha menos gracia que a él, porque quitando Pociones Granger le superaba en todo lo demás, y era algo que su orgullo de sangre limpia no podía tolerar. Pero por mucho que se esforzara estudiando, parecía que Granger estudiaba más que él y terminaba superándole.

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un punto en el que se pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca sin darse ni siquiera un respiro para jugar a algo con sus compañeros, mandó todo al diablo con una llamativa explosión de enojo.

- Cuando llego ya está allí, y cuando me voy allí se queda – decía bufando exasperado -. Os lo digo, esa tía no tiene vida, ¡se pasa todo el día en la biblioteca!

El rubio había intentado seguir ese ritmo durante las últimas tres semanas y había acabado medio desquiciado. Granger, según sabían, había estado haciendo lo mismo todo lo que llevaban de curso y ni pestañeaba. La única conclusión que sacaba Blaise de todo eso era que esa chica había estado muy aislada toda su vida y se había refugiado tanto en los libros que se le había hecho un hábito estudiar sin dedicarse a nada más. Vaya una vida de mierda.

En Historia de la magia no solían destacar ninguno. La clase era soporífera, y hasta hacer los trabajos daba sueño, así que nadie se esforzaba demasiado y se limitaban a investigar superficialmente, la mayoría de veces copiando literalmente los textos de los libros de la biblioteca sin preocuparse por más.

Herbología resultaba una clase muchísimo más entretenida. Blaise le pilló el gusto a eso de tocar la tierra con las manos, y el estar con de compañero con Padma era solo un añadido al atractivo de la asignatura. Draco, por el contrario, no parecía disfrutar mucho. Eso de mancharse nunca le había gustado, y se aliaba con Pansy, quien seguía sus mismas normas de pulcritud, para criticar todo lo que podían. Vincent y Theodore parecían totalmente indiferentes a estar encerrados en un invernadero cortando tallos y hojas, pero Gregory se esforzaba en esta clase más de lo que lo hacía en las demás juntas, cosa que sin duda apreciaba la profesora.

Encantamientos era una asignatura que la mayoría de los Slytherins encontraba sencillísima. Draco y Blaise solían ser las notas más altas, seguidos de cerca por Theodore y Pansy, y por detrás de Vincent estaban el resto de las chicas. Gregory, sin ser malo, tenía la última nota entre los Slys.

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, aunque era más difícil que encantamientos, también lograba contar con notas altas entre las serpientes.

Les desequilibraba, tal vez, Astronomía, tema en el que el conjunto de la casa no solía lucirse por norma general. Pansy, extrañamente, era una de las primeras de las cuatro casas, pero era la única excepción entre ellos. El resto se conformaban con notas promedio.

Y luego, en vuelo, Blaise seguía chocando con los árboles de maneras espectaculares, lo que le valía las risas de los Gryffindor, la preocupación de Parvati, la mirada de desprecio de Theodore, la de superioridad de Vincent... y la decepcionada de Draco. Tanto fue así que el rubio le cogió un día por banda y trató de enseñarle a volar por su cuenta.

Terminó en la enfermería una vez más.

- Tienes que volver a intentarlo, Zabini – decía Draco enojado. Parecía tomárselo como algo personal -. Cada vez son menos alumnos los que necesitan las clases. Hasta Longbottom es capaz de dar una vuelta al campo con su escoba sin chocar. ¡Si no te esfuerzas serás el único que siga tomando esa clase después de las vacaciones!

A la mayoría de los alumnos no les hubiera molestado nada seguir tomando esa clase aunque ya no les fuera necesaria. La prohibición sobre los de primer año de tener escobas hacía que la oportunidad de dar una vueltecita aunque fuera en uno de esos renqueantes trastos fuera bien acogida. Caso contrario era el de Blaise. Hubiera dado su herencia por no tener que volver a intentarlo. Si para la última semana antes de vacaciones no había conseguido convencer a Hooch de que era capaz de mantener el equilibrio en una escoba tendría que tomar esa asignatura una vez por semana seguramente por lo que quedaba del año. Y lo más probable es que fuera el único que la siguiera tomando.

- No puedo – dijo una de las veces en las que Draco le insistió, estando en la enfermería, tumbado sobre la cama intentando mirar por la ventana para ignorar en rostro enojado el rubio. Su negativa, era consciente, tenía cierto todo de niño enfurruñado, pero no podía evitarlo -. No le encuentro el gusto a volar. No insistas. No lo conseguiré nunca. Tal vez pueda obtener un permiso que me dispense de la clase...

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – gritó Draco exasperado, logrando que Blaise se girase de nuevo hacia él para mirarle confundido -. Vas a logras volar, Zabini. Y creo que sé la manera de hacerlo.

Blaise logró olvidarse del tema hasta la semana siguiente. Cuando quedaban dos días para la siguiente tortura de vuelo, Draco le empujó hasta su cuarto después de clases mostrándose animado.

- ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Blaise sospechando lo peor.

- Ya sé como hacer que deje de darte miedo volar – dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que el moreno se indignó bastante.

- ¡No me da miedo volar! – mentira - ¡Es solo que no se hacerlo y ya está!

- Si, bien, vale, lo que digas – dijo Draco desechando con un gesto de la mano sus palabras -. Pero verás, he encontrado un hechizo en la biblioteca...

Le explicó por encima los resultados que esperaba del hechizo, pero Blaise no estaba muy convencido.

- ¿Y en qué consiste ese hechizo? –preguntó receloso, a lo que Draco sonrió aún más ampliamente y sacando su varita la apuntó pronunciando unas palabras.

Dolió. Vaya que si dolió. Y quemó como un hierro al rojo vivo presionado contra su espalda. Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras caía de rodillas sobre el suelo, inclinado hacia delante y arañando las maderas del suelo. Draco se asustó, al parecer no esperaba algo tan violento, y el muy cretino en lugar de ayudarle lanzó un hechizo de silencio sobre el cuarto. Luego se acercó con rapidez y se arrodilló frente a él en el suelo.

- ¡Funciona! – dijo como con asombro.

- Hi...iiiijo...dee.... – logró decir Blaise avanzando una mano para clavarle las uñas en una rodilla, aún doblado del dolor.

Después todo pasó. Así, de repente. En un momento estaba casi llorando del dolor y al momento siguiente era como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Miró a Draco preocupado, encontrando que su mirada se perdía a sus espaldas, como fascinada. Se echó hacia atrás para verle mejor, sin conseguir aún su atención, y entonces intentó ponerse en pie. Perdió el equilibrio, desbalanceado, notando algo extraño a sus espaldas, como una mochila que no sabía que llevaba puesta. Pero su mochila estaba en el suelo, junto a la cama, donde la había dejado cuando había llegado.

Draco se incorporó deprisa, sujetándole de un brazo.

- Claro, es lógico. Has perdido el centro de equilibrio. Te acostumbrarás rápido, imagino.

- ¿Qué me has hecho, energúmeno? – preguntó Blaise alterado, intentando alejarse de él pero sin poder mantenerse bien en pie.

Por toda respuesta Draco sacó su varita y, un tanto espectacularmente, hechizó la pared de enfrente para que cumpliera las funciones de un espejo.

Blaise se miró de reojo, desconcertado con la acción del rubio. Después se miró asombrado, siendo incapaz de creer lo que veía. Giró el cuello, mirando a sus espaldas.

- ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! – casi aulló, reconociendo la fina textura de las plumas que ahora adornaban su espalda - ¡Tengo alas! ¡Tu puta madre, cabrón! ¡Tengo unas jodidas alas en la espalda!

- Síii... – dijo Draco aún con esa mirada como de fascinación. Alargó una mano para acariciar levemente las plumas -. Unas inmensas alas negras...

Blaise le dio un manotazo para que se alejase de él, casi perdiendo de nuevo el equilibrio con el movimiento. Draco no le tomó en cuenta su gesto.

- Intenta moverlas – sugirió, luciendo perfectamente calmado ante la mirada homicida del moreno.

- ¿Qué intente moverlas? ¡Quítamelas ahora mismo! – gritó perdiendo los estribos. Pero Draco le lanzó su mejor mirada intimidante, esa que daba increíbles resultados.

- Ni hablar. Aprenderás a usarlas, aprenderás a volar de una puñetera vez y dejarás de ser el hazmerreír de Slytherin.

Lo dijo con tal frialdad que Zabini se sintió miserable. Miró a Draco herido, suspiró tristemente y trató de mover las alas, sin saber realmente cómo hacerlo, pero lográndolo.

Draco le sonrió satisfecho, con una mirada de ternura que Blaise se perdió por estar mirando el suelo, totalmente abatido.

- Muy bien. Práctica los movimientos. Esta noche sobrevolarás el campo de quidditch.

Lo dijo con un tono que no aceptaba negativa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A Blaise no le gustaban esas alas. Eran bastante incómodas. Ni siquiera pudo bajar a cenar por tenerlas y sentarse en una silla era completamente imposible. Tuvo que transformar una en un taburete para poder descansar su cuerpecito del peso adicional que suponían esas cosas. Pero aún así... aún así, mirándose en la pared-espejo de Malfoy, estando a solas esa tarde mientras los demás estaban en la biblioteca, aún así pensaba que eran unas alas imponentes.

Completamente negras, de plumas lustrosas, con un ligero tono azulado, como de cuervo. Rozaban el suelo con las puntas estando sentado, casi se alzaban por encima de su cabeza, y extendidas rozaban las paredes del cuarto.

Tenía que reconocer que eran hermosas, y quedaban muy bien con su blanca piel y sus ojos amielados. Claro que en la ducha supusieron un verdadero problema, no le dejaban moverse en el cubículo y tuvo que secarlas con un hechizo casi pluma por pluma, sentado en el taburete y armado de paciencia, porque el peso adicionar era demasiado estando todas mojadas.

Por pura vanidad se vistió totalmente de negro esa noche, con unos pantalones ceñidos y un jersey que se tuvo que ajustar con un hechizo. Su camisa y jersey escolar habían quedado arruinados por el crecimiento de las alas, pero con otro hechizo se arreglarían.

Lo cierto es que se emocionó bastante al comprobar que con un par de aleteos era capaz de elevarse del suelo lo suficiente como para que su cabeza tocase el techo. Se sentía mejor volando así que en una escoba, y además se veía más sexy.

Se preguntó distraídamente que dirían Padma y las demás de verle en ese momento. Pero no podía lucirse. Nadie debía verlo, sobre todo porque tenía la sospecha de que el hechizo era de magia oscura y eso les metería en problemas a él y a Draco.

En cuanto entró por la puerta, Nott empezó a reírse de él.

- Ya sabía yo que tenías pluma... – dijo en un tono más que burlón despectivo. Blaise le miró alzando una ceja y procedió a ignorarle totalmente.

- Vaya pintas, tío – dijo Vincent mirándole de arriba abajo, seguramente juzgándole ridículo.

- Pues queda imponente – opinó Gregory entre mordisco y mordisco a una rana de chocolate.

Draco se quedó muy serio cuando entró tras ellos y vio a Blaise con su nueva ropa.

- Tu amiguita Padma no te va a ver, ¿lo sabes, no? – preguntó algo cortante.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, lo que hizo que las alas se agitasen a su espalda.

- Si voy a morir esta noche al menos que sea vistiendo con estilo – dijo con altanería fingida colocándose la capa de invierno, arreglada para que no entorpeciede el movimiento de las alas. Logró que Draco le dirigiera una fugaz sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ninguno de los chicos quería perderse el primer vuelo de Blaise, sobre todo los dos que pensaban que acabaría estampado contra el suelo o, aún mejor, colgando de uno de los aros del campo de quidditch. Cuando llegó al centro del campo extendió las alas con lentitud, dejando que se estirasen todo lo que podían para desentumecerlas un poco. Oyó a sus espaldas los gemidos asombrados de sus compañeros, pero no les dio importancia. En realidad se sonrió complacido, pero no se permitió demostrarlo.

Draco pasó por debajo de su ala derecha para ponerse frente a él. Llevaba una de las escobas de la escuela en la mano.

- Vale, intenta elevarte. Yo te rondaré con la escoba por si acaso no te equilibras – dijo con seriedad.

Blaise le sonrió alegremente.

- No te preocupes por ello – dijo, para seguidamente aletear unas cuantas veces con elegancia y ascender limpiamente en medio de la noche.

Draco le observó un momento desde el suelo, de nuevo con esa mirada como de fascinación, y se montó en su escoba para ponerse a su altura.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Blaise dejó de mirar a los alrededores con interés para centrar su mirada en los ojos grises.

- Increíble – sentenció. Draco sonrió y asintió.

- Pues vamos a intentarlo.

Blaise demostró ser muy hábil con sus nuevas alas. Aprendía con rapidez cómo hacer los giros, lográndolos muy cerrados y aprovechando las corrientes de aire como si llevase haciéndolo toda la vida. En un momento dado le jugó a Draco una broma, cogiéndolo por debajo de los brazos para elevarse con él rápidamente. Haciendo que el rubio perdiese el balance de la escoba creyendo que caería. Pero Blaise le tenía bien sujeto, y le dejó volar con él un rato, olvidada la escoba, aunque pronto se le cansaron los brazos y tuvo que volver a permitirle montar. Sabía que si el rubio se hubiera abrazado a él hubiese podido durar mucho más su vuelo, pero le daba bastante vergüenza proponer algo así.

Después de una hora de vuelo Vincent, Gregory y Theodore se cansaron y se marcharon a dormir. A Blaise le pareció que Theodore se iba arrastrando los pies y pensó que seguramente le hubiera gustado que le cargara como a Malfoy para volar él también pero que le avergonzaba pedirlo, sobre todo después de haberse reído de sus alas.

- ¿No te cansas? – le preguntó Draco una media hora después de que los chicos se hubieran marchado.

- La verdad es que no – dijo Blaise extrañado. Miró a Draco sonriente -. Venga, te echo una carrera hasta los aros.

Después de que el moreno ganara Malfoy declaró que necesitaba un descanso.

- Me encanta volar en escoba, pero es bastante incómodo cuando llevas un rato largo – dijo frotándose la parte baja de la espalda con una mueca.

Blaise le miró desilusionado. Le hubiera gustado seguir volando, pero hacerlo él solo no tenía mucha gracia. Sonrió con malignidad y se acercó al rubio bastante. Este se puso nervioso al verlo tan cerca.

- ¿Qué... qué haces? – preguntó titubeante, enrojeciendo sin querer.

Como al descuido miró sus labios, pero Blaise no se dio cuenta de nada y le cogió con rapidez por la cintura, atrayéndole hasta su cuerpo. El corazón de Draco iba a mil por hora y miraba a su compañero asombrado, sin decidirse a reaccionar. Y fue entonces cuando notó que sus pies despegaban del suelo y que se estaban elevando una vez más hacia lo alto. Subieron tan alto que las luces de Hogwarts quedaron muy lejos, y pudieron ver la lejana iluminación de Hogsmeade como si fuese una ciudad de cuento.

Draco miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la cortina negra de la noche tachonada de brillantes estrellas, como solo las había podido ver a través de su telescopio. Casi como un acto reflejo se sujetó de los hombros de Blaise, aunque sabía que no le dejaría caer. Miró a su compañero agradecido, pero tanta era la oscuridad que no podía ver su expresión. Solo notaba su cuerpo junto al suyo y el rumor de las alas moviéndose en la quietud de la noche.

Blaise, por su parte, era totalmente consciente de la respiración cálida de Draco, haciendo más evidente el frío que hacía a su alrededor, y sintió que debía hacer algo, no porque estuviera obligado a hacerlo, sino porque le salía de dentro.

- Gracias – dijo quedamente.

Draco, en la oscuridad, sonrió.

- Sabía que te iba a gustar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando volvieron a tierra, el rubio estaba helado.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta – dijo Blaise sintiéndose culpable -. Seguramente el estar moviendo las alas hizo que sintiese menos frío. ¡Tenías que haberme dicho que te estabas congelando!

- Es que yo tampoco me di cuenta – dijo Draco con una sonrisa tranquila, abrazándose a sí mismo en busca de calor -. Estaba demasiado a gusto ahí arriba para fijarme en algo más.

A Blaise se le aceleró tontamente el corazón por esas palabras.

- Bueno, ¿y como es volar con esas alas? – preguntó Draco con curiosidad mientras volvían a los vestuarios de quidditch a devolver la escoba que el rubio había cogido prestada.

Blaise suspiró soñadoramente.

- Diferente – dijo con lentitud -... es como... mágico – frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza -. No sé, no sé como explicarlo. No es lo mismo que volar con una escoba, de esa manera no me siento seguro, supongo que no me fío de la escoba – dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa -, pero las alas forman parte de mí... me hacen sentir... libre.

Se quedó pensando en sus palabras, al igual que Draco que no paraba de mirarle de reojo con una extraña sonrisa.

- ¿No lo has probado nunca? – preguntó Blaise de repente, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

- He encontrado el hechizo esta tarde – dijo éste encogiéndose de hombros -. Tal vez lo pruebe algún día, pero por ahora no, por si no te has dado cuenta los profesores nos están cargando de trabajos y tendremos muy poco tiempo libre antes de Navidades. Por cierto, ¿te vas a ir a casa en vacaciones?

- Seguramente – asintió Blaise -. El castillo se quedará muy solitario y no creo que a mi madre le haga gracia que no pase al menos la Nochebuena con ellos.

Llegaron a sus cuartos y se dispusieron a ponerse el pijama. Fue entonces cuando Blaise se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo las alas a sus espaldas.

- Esto... Malfoy – dijo bajito, pues los otros ya estaban acostados y al menos se oían los ronquidos de Greg a través de las cortinas de su cama - ¿Podrías quitarme las alas?

Draco se quedó paralizado un momento en la acción de desabrochar su camisa escolar, mirándole casi asustado, repentinamente mucho más pálido de lo que el moreno recordaba que era.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó temeroso de saberlo.

- Es que... no sé como hacerlo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vincent, Gregory y Theodore no se habían enterado de nada porque Draco fue muy rápido a la hora de abalanzarse sobre él para taparle la boca con la mano. Después le arrastró al cuarto de baño y lo insonorizó para que el moreno pudiese gritar bien a gusto, aunque Draco, refugiado en el cubículo de la ducha, mantuvo la punta de su varita dirigida a él en todo momento por si recurría a la agresión física.

- Mira, mañana temprano vamos a la biblioteca y buscamos la solución, ¿vale?

- ¿Te das cuenta de que no voy a poder salir del cuarto, Malfoy? ¡No podré ir a clases, ni a desayunar ni nada! ¡Snape se va a dar cuenta! – gritaba exasperado Blaise dando vueltas por el cuarto de baño como una fiera enjaulada.

- Le diremos que estás enfermo si pregunta – dijo Draco en tono razonable.

- ¿Y si quiere verme?

- Te encierras en el baño y dices que estás mal del estómago – contestó el rubio con rapidez.

- ¿Y si insiste en que visite a Pomfrey? – inquirió Blaise para nada convencido.

- Le dices que es algo normal, que te pasa todos los meses o algo así.

- ¿Cada 28 días más o menos? – se burló el moreno –. ¿Y si tardamos una semana, un mes en encontrar la solución? ¿Me salto todas las clases alegremente y me atrinchero en el baño por si alguien se preocupa? – pegó una patada al suelo furioso - ¡Nos van a pillar!

- ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan negativo? – protestó Draco -. Hay que ver, te lo tomas todo a la tremenda.

- ¡Coño, tengo un par de inmensas alas en la espalda! ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome? – gritó Blaise histérico - ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

- Oye, que yo solo intentaba ayudarte – se ofendió Draco.

- No si como ayuda ha estado muy bien, ¡pero estamos metidos en un buen problema, Malfoy! O encontramos pronto la manera de quitarme estas alas o estaremos castigados de por vida.

- Exageras.

- ¿Exagero? ¿Te sugieren algo las palabras "La magia negra es ilegal"? Porque cualquiera que me mire se va a dar cuenta de que es magia negra, Draco. Y un par de alas son bastante difíciles de disimular.

Draco bajó la mirada al suelo y se quedó pensativo un momento mientras Blaise retomaba sus paseos a lo largo del cuarto de baño blasfemando terriblemente.

- Hay algo que podría funcionar... tal vez – dijo algo inseguro el rubio.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Blaise hoscamente.

- Mi madre utiliza un hechizo para ocultar... esto... pequeñas imperfecciones – dijo Draco sin entrar en detalles como las arrugas de los ojos o la incipiente barriguita de la siempre perfecta Narcisa Malfoy -. Podríamos usarlo.

Blaise batió las alas tenebrosamente, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que a Draco se le revolviera el pelo por la repentina corriente de aire.

- ESTO – dijo señalando las alas negras con el pulgar por encima de su hombro – no es una "pequeña imperfección".

- Pero bueno, ¿podemos probar, no? – preguntó Draco molesto. Después de todo era lo único que se le ocurría en esos momentos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Como Blaise parecía incapaz de encontrar una postura cómoda para dormir y no era capaz de hacerlo tumbándose boca abajo se dedicó a incordiar a Malfoy sentado en su cama picándole el costado con un dedo cada vez que el rubio daba signos de ir a cerrar los ojos para echarse un sueñecito. Al final Draco, cansado y de mal humor le hizo tragar a su compañero por la fuerza una poción para dormir que le hizo efecto de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró tapadito hasta el mentón con las mantas de la cama de su amigo, babeando la almohada acostado boca abajo y rodeando misteriosamente con un brazo la fina cintura del rubio. Se sobresaltó considerablemente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el incidente de la noche de Halloween, pero cuando se movió con todo el cuidado con la intención de recuperar su brazo Draco gimió, quejándose en sueños y se acercó más a él apoyando la cabeza contra la suya.

Blaise casi no se atrevía ni a respirar. Estaban nariz con nariz y él nunca había visto tan de cerca los rasgos del rubio, que eran decididamente delicados. Esa nariz aristocrática y la cara de niño bueno, relajado y satisfecho, las finas cejas que parecían de chica y sus labios formando un delicado puchero... realmente se veía adorable, y Blaise se escandalizó seriamente por pensar eso y salió de la cama tan rápido que se enredó los pies en las sábanas y fue a parar al suelo con tanto escándalo que despertó a todos sus compañeros de cuarto.

Draco se incorporó bostezando como un gato y mirándole intrigado.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó con burla. Blaise se ruborizó por completo y le dio la espalda ofendido, agitando las alas con indignación.

- Pero cómo, ¿aún llevas esas cosas? – preguntó Theodore sin perderse un solo detalle de los estiramientos de Draco, que levantaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza con los dedos unidos con un gruñidito, haciendo que la camisa de su pijama se subiera lo suficiente para dejar a la vista su blanco estómago. El tío era un exhibicionista nato porque hacía lo mismo todas las mañanas y eso que era totalmente consciente de la mirada de Theodore sobre él.

- Pues sí, pero estamos en ello – contestó Draco sonriendo confiadamente, ganándose una mirada enojada de Blaise.

Los chicos empezaron a arreglarse con lentitud y pereza. Aún era algo pronto, así que mucha prisa no tenían, pero no valía la pena volver a la cama una vez ya despiertos. Draco y Blaise se retrasaron a propósito y cuando el moreno entró al cuarto de baño para asearse Draco le siguió intentando disimular. Blaise le miró extrañado, pero le dejó pasar igualmente.

- Bueno, mejor intentarlo ya, y si no funciona me vuelvo a la cama – dijo enfurruñado.

Draco asintió y sacó la varita. El resultado no fue del todo mal, pero se notaba bastante que Blaise no caminaba con su porte normal y además sus alas, aunque no eran visibles, seguían estando allí y tropezaban con todo.

- Esto no funciona – masculló Blaise mosqueado.

- Mira, hagamos una cosa – propuso Draco en todo práctico -, bajas a desayunar, haces como que te encuentras mal y dices que mejor vas a acostarte para ver si se te pasa. Al menos así Snape te verá la cara, porque anoche tampoco aparecistes a cenar y tardará un poco más de tiempo en preocuparse si te ve rondando por ahí.

Blaise asintió algo inseguro y se desabrochó la camisa del pijama para ducharse. Se estaba sacando las mangas cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco aún estaba allí, y además mirándole.

- Malfoy, voy a ducharme – dijo frunciendo el ceño, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

- Así, me gusta, que seas higiénico – sonrió el rubio con malevolencia.

- Ya, bueno, ¿y por qué no te largas? – preguntó Blaise inseguro, preguntándose si no debería volver a abrocharse la camisa después de todo.

- Mmm, curiosidad – dijo el rubio haciendo más amplia su sonrisa.

Blaise se ruborizó.

- Solo quiero mirar un poquito – añadió Draco avanzando hacia él y procediendo a quitarle la camisa él mismo.

Blaise, confundido y nervioso, se dejó desnudar sin saber muy bien por qué, pero tan pronto como Draco le quitó la camisa le giró de manera que quedó mirando al espejo y pudo ver sus mejillas completamente rojas reflejadas en él.

"¿Qué me va a hacer?" pensó totalmente turbado, sin saber muy bien qué esperar de esa situación.

- Mmm, interesante – dijo Draco a su espalda. Blaise notó un dedo frío en su piel, trazando una línea que sin duda delineaba el nacimiento de su ala derecha -. Surgen completamente de tu piel, como si crecieran desde dentro de tu cuerpo.

Blaise saltó al sentir un dolor punzante de repente. Se giró indignado y encaró a Draco, que jugueteaba con una pluma negra entre sus dedos.

- Oh, ¿te importa? – preguntó medio indiferente -. Me servirá de material de escritura.

Blaise le miró con la boca abierta, y no pudo cerrarla un rato después de que el rubio saliera del cuarto.

- Pero bueno... – se dijo en voz alta, sin saber qué sentir muy bien al respecto. Toda esa situación le había confundido demasiado. Y además ahora Draco le arrancaba una pluma como si él fuese una lechuza o un águila cualquiera.

Pero tiempo después se dio cuenta de que Draco nunca tuvo intenciones de utilizar esa pluma para escribir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bajaron pronto al Gran Comedor, más que nada para evitar que nadie pudiese tropezar con las alas invisibles de Blaise. Este se marcharía a las mazmorras antes de que los alumnos terminasen de desayunar para evitar chocar con nadie.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa eran los únicos del lugar, ni siquiera se habían presentado aún los profesores, pero los elfos domésticos debieron advertir de alguna manera su presencia porque su parte de la mesa se llenó inmediatamente con comida y no tuvieron necesidad de esperar la llegada de nadie más para empezar a comer.

La conversación era principalmente sobre las clases que les tocaban ese día y sobre los deberes. Al parecer Draco les había advertido a los demás severamente sobre hacer algún comentario de las alas de Blaise, porque el tema no se tocó para nada. El moreno disfrutó de la comida hasta que empezaron a llegar los alumnos. Un par de ellos que se dirigían a la cabecera de la mesa tropezaron con sus alas al pasar por detrás de él y uno de ellos fue a dar al suelo de morros. Por suerte, al no ver nada, asumió que se habría enredado la túnica en los pies y eso le había hecho caer. Draco, el muy cabrón, casi se rió en su cara ganándose una mirada enojada de Blaise.

Las chicas, como siempre, no tardaron en llegar todas en grupito, sentándose en sus lugares habituales y parloteando alegremente, dirigiéndoles sonrisas y haciéndoles preguntas que Blaise no tenía ningunas ganas de contestar. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y ya no era capaz de comer nada.

- Blaise, corazón, te has puesto pálido – le dijo preocupada Morag McDougal, haciendo que sus amigas se fijasen inmediatamente en él.

- Es verdad, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Pansy tocándole la frente con un gesto maternal. Blaise intentó sonreír pero le salió una mueca bastante rara. Por detrás de él cada vez pasaban más alumnos, generalmente de tercer y cuarto año y algunos tropezaban con sus alas, otros las pisaban dolorosamente. El chico estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar.

- No me gusta nada el aspecto que tienes – dijo Millicent frunciendo el ceño -. Lo mejor será que vayas con Pomfrey.

Casi sin esperar su respuesta le cogió del brazo para ponerle en pie contra su voluntad justo cuando un alumno de cuarto año pisaba su ala derecha. El resultado fue que grito de dolor por parte de Blaise y Millie muy blanca asegurándole con lágrimas en los ojos que no quería hacerle daño. Draco había dejado su hilaridad de lado para saltar de su asiento y sujetar a Blaise por el otro brazo.

- Lo mejor será que te acuestes, venga vamos – dijo intentando sacarle de allí lo antes posible. Al moreno se le habían formado unas lagrimillas en las comisuras de los ojos y parecía muy, muy desdichado. Hasta estaba temblando.

- ¿Ocurre algo, señor Malfoy? – preguntó Snape materializándose de repente a su lado. Draco y Blaise le miraron con temor, el rubio rehaciéndose rápidamente bajo su máscara Malfoy y el moreno palideciendo aún más. Se estaba mareando...

- Zabini se encuentra un poco mal, profesor, y le iba a acompañar a que descansase un poco – explicó Draco intentando no sonar acojonado.

Snape miró intensamente a Blaise y este tuvo la sensación de que el otro podía oler la magia oscura manchando su aura.

- La verdad es que no tiene buen aspecto, lo mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería y que...

- ¡NO! – gritó Blaise, atrayendo aún más la atención del resto del comedor -. Solo... solo necesito descansar un poco – terminó diciendo con una voz desvalida que no reconocía como la suya. A última hora recordó añadir: -. Profesor.

Draco tiró de él imperceptiblemente pero de manera apremiante.

- Lo acompañaré hasta la habitación y si después no se encuentra mejor acudirá a la enfermería – dijo con aplomo. Blaise asintió de manera medio ausente. Aún le dolía su ala derecha y sabía que debía haber perdido un montón de plumas. Al mirar hacia abajo disimuladamente pudo verlas en el suelo, manchas negras que serían bastante fáciles de detectar, y las empujó con discreción bajo la mesa con un pie.

- Muy bien – dijo Snape casi a regañadientes, pero como la mayoría de los Slytherins preferían agonizar durante horas a presentarse en la enfermería, a la que parecía que tenían un terror irracional, lo dejó pasar por el momento encontrándolo normal -. Llame a un elfo doméstico si necesita algo y si se encuentra peor va derecho a la enfermería, ¿me ha entendido, Zabini?

- S-sí profesor – dijo Blaise débilmente y se dejó llevar por Draco y Gregory, que de repente había aparecido a su lado, de nuevo a su cuarto, donde se dejó caer sentado en el taburete.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado allá abajo? – preguntó Draco intentado no sonar preocupado y fallando estrepitosamente.

Blaise cogió su varita, susurró un "finite incantatem" y sus alas aparecieron de nuevo a la vista. Draco contuvo un grito horrorizado a duras penas. Greg silbó impresionado.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? – casi graznó el rubio.

- Pisarme. Repetidamente – dijo Blaise adolorido, volviendo a convertir la pared de enfrente en una superficie reflectante para poder ver los destrozos ocasionados. El ala izquierda estaba un poco espeluchada, con las plumas de abajo algo erizadas, pero entera. La derecha era la preocupante. Había perdido un montón de plumas de la parte de abajo, y muchas más estaban dobladas y dañadas por el efecto de los zapatos y los pisotones. Blaise contuvo en gemido al verlas, pero se repuso con rapidez. Al menos ya se le había pasado un poco el dolor.

- Malfoy, bajo el asiento han quedado un montón de plumas negras. Si alguien las ve se preguntará de qué son, y como se lo diga a Snape...

No necesitó terminar la frase. Draco se lanzó prácticamente corriendo hasta la puerta, sin molestarse en ordenarle a Gregory el trabajo. El grandullón se quedó allí de pie mirándole algo incómodo y con un poco de pena.

- ¿Quieres que te preste algo de poción para dormir? - preguntó tímidamente. Blaise se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento, pero lo aceptó de todas maneras bebiendo la poción casi con avidez.

- Será mejor que vayas a clase, Greg – dijo recostándose en la cama de nuevo boca abajo, esperando que el brebaje empezase a surtir efecto -, o terminarás llegando tarde después de haberte levantado tan pronto.

El chico, algo dubitativo, le hizo caso, y casi antes de que hubiera cerrado la puerta de la habitación Blaise ya se había quedado dormido. Cuando se despertó lo primero que vio fueron un montoncito de plumas negras sobre su almohada y notó que volvía a estar tapado con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco le comentó que se había saltado Herbología y Historia de la Magia para ir a la biblioteca a encontrar la solución al "problemita" que se traían entre manos. Blasie, sentado de nuevo en el incómodo taburete, intentaba adelantar algo de sus deberes para aprovechar el tiempo mientras picoteaba desganadamente de una bandeja de alimentos que le había traído un elfo doméstico a la hora de comer.

- Lo que no entiendo – dijo el moreno mirando a Draco de reojo -, es como puede ser posible que la Señora Pince te deje estar curioseando en libros de magia negra, creí que estaban en la sección prohibida, que por algo está prohibida.

Draco compuso su sonrisa más angelical.

- No tiene otro remedio. Tengo un permiso firmado.

- ¿EEEEhhh? ¿TÚ tienes un permiso firmado por un profesor para acceder a esa sección? – Blaise le contempló con ojos desorbitados - ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Un alumno de quinto me lo dejó a buen precio – dijo el rubio pomposamente picando como al descuido una a una las olivas negras del plato de ensalada de Blasie.

- ¿Lo has comprado? Pero si tiene que poner el nombre del alumno... – dijo escéptico.

- En este caso no – dijo Draco sacándose con dos deditos un hueso de la boca con suma delicadeza -. Es un permiso abierto para un trabajo en grupo, si no no lo habría comprado, claro.

- Bueno, ¿y encontraste algo? – preguntó interesado, intentando no hacer caso de las bajas indiscriminadas que estaban sufriendo sus olivas.

- Hmmm-hmmm – contestó Draco con la boca llena, asintiendo para hacer más clara su respuesta. Esta vez escupió el hueso de manera bastante barrioajera y éste fue a caer en el vaso de agua de Blaise quien miró con reproche a su compañero. Pero el rubio ya estaba escarbando en su mochila en busca de un cuadernillo de notas donde ya había bastante anotaciones sospechosas – Hay que hacer un altar, sacrificar una gallina, escupir ron sobre unos santos...

- ¿QUÉ? – saltó Blaise escandalizado. Draco le miró seriamente y después se echó a reír.

- ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! Jajajaja¡Solo estaba bromeando!

- No si me ha parecido muy gracioso – dijo Blaise con los dientes apretados.

- Venga, va, no te pongas así, aquí tengo el contrahechizo, pero me temo que va a doler – dijo poniéndose en pie.

Blaise, algo nervioso, se puso en pie también enfrentándole.

Draco sacó su varita y miró su cuaderno de notas.

- Tienes que seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra – indicó con seriedad. Blaise asintió -. Muy bien, empecemos. Tienes que poner las piernas juntas, así. Las manos en las caderas. Vale, bien. Ahora tienes que levantar la rodilla derecha y extender la pierna apuntando el pie hacia mí. Perfecto. Lo mismo con la izquierda. Ajá. Derecha de nuevo. Izquierda. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, ¡Vaya, pero si sabes bailar el can-can!

- ¡Vete a la mierda malfoy! – gritó Blaise enojado mientras el rubio se partía de la risa - ¿No ves que no estoy para bromas?

- Ays, es que no he podido evitarlo, estabas tan serio...

- ¡Porque esto es serio, coño!

- Vale, vale, no te pongas así – le apuntó con la varita – "Finite Angelus".

De nuevo fue como si presionasen un hierro al rojo vivo contra su espalda, y una sensación como de relegamiento le acompañó en sus gritos. Esta vez Draco, que estaba preparado para esa reacción, se agachó a su lado sujetándole por los hombros y dejando que se agarrase a él hasta que todo pasó. Blaise se quedó de rodillas sobre el suelo, jadeando y casi abrazado a Draco. La mano del rubio pasó por su pelo negro, al parecer intentando darle algo de consuelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó algo asustado. Recobrando fuerzas Blaise se separó de él y se sentó en el suelo suspirando aliviado.

- Estoy bien – logró decir, pasándose una mano por la frente para quitarse el flequillo de delante de los ojos. Sonrió temblorosamente – Dios, tienes que enseñarme ese hechizo...

Draco le miró como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Acaso piensas repetir, con lo que ha debido doler?

- Ya... pero valía la pena volar – contestó Blaise con una sonrisa amplia.

Padma se acercó a él apresuradamente esa noche durante la cena para preguntarle cómo se encontraba ya que no había acudido a Herbología y Pansy y las demás le habían informado del motivo. La seguía su amiga Lisa Turpin, que parecía tan preocupada como ella. Blaise logró quitárselas de encima con un par de sonrisas y respuestas corteses y Padma le ofreció ayuda con la tarea de Herbología, puesto que era su pareja en esa clase, si es que no se aclaraba con algo. Después de las dos Ravenclaws, Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones fueron las siguientes en acercarse. Habían presenciado la escena de esa mañana en el Gran Comedor, y asegurando que Blaise se veía francamente mal le preguntaron por su salud y parecieron aliviadas al verle recuperado.

Aún no se habían alejado cuando Parvati apareció en escena, arrastrando como siempre a su amiga Lavender de la manga. Se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y Parvati hizo todo un despliegue de ostentosa preocupación por él, tocándole la frente repetidas veces para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre y cogiendo su rostro entre las manos para asegurarse de que no estaba muy pálido. Si hubiera podido seguir toqueteándole sin parecer demasiado obvia lo hubiera hecho.

Blaise, cuando se vio libre de nuevo, volvió la vista hacia su plato, dándose cuenta por el rabillo del ojo de que Draco había metido tanto la nariz en su comida que su flequillo, libre hoy de la habitual gomina, casi rozaba el puré. Supuso que no podía evitar estar celoso, ya que las chicas le había asediado durante toda la tarde sin apenas dirigirle al rubio una mirada. Hasta Pansy le había dejado hoy un poco de lado para mimarle a él.

Al terminar la cena Draco se fue derecho a su cama, sin quedarse en la Sala Común a terminar los deberes con los otros y casi sin decirles una palabra. Cuando subieron a acostarse vieron las cortinas de su cama cerradas y supusieron que estaba dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

GRAVITATION!!!!!

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Para los interesados, que me han oído más de una vez hablar de Gravi, daré un pequeño resumen. Primero que nada decir que es un manga y un anime. Manga, cómic japonés, este en concreto es muy divertido, todos los personajes están locos y aunque no sea el de dibujo más cuidado sí que resulta muy dinámico y entretenido, además cuando quiere la autora hace unos dibujos preciosos. Anime, serie de dibujos basada en el manga. Este caso en concreto aunque sigue bastante la línea del manga hay ligeros cambios con respecto a aquel. Tiene una banda sonora muy pegadiza y los capítulos se vuelven muy divertidos a partir del 4, los tres primeros son buenos pero un poco paraditos. Son 13 capítulos y dos OVAs. La historia empieza son Shindo Shuichi, un aspirante a cantante que tiene un grupillo montado con su amigo de toda la vida Nakano Hiroshi. Shuichi, que es una monada hiperactiva de pelo rosa y ojos violetas, camina una noche por el parque pensando en la letra de la canción que está componinendo cuando la hoja de la letra vuela de su mano y va a parar a los pies de Yuki Eiri, un misterioso (y buenísimo) escritor rubio que la lee y le dice que tiene cero talento. Shuichi, cabreado, insistirá en buscarle para hacer que se disculpe con él por ser tan cruel. Es una historia Yaoi, chico/chico, pero no salen escenas comprometidas en el anime, solo algún que otro besito. Claro que el manga es otro cantar, aunque nada muy explícito. Basicamente esto es Gravitation hiper-resumido, porque si cuento toda la historia y luego queréis ver el anime os fastidio la gracia. La serie se puede conseguir muy fácilmente en e-mule, aunque en japonés con subtítulos, pero no sería lo mismo escuchar los "Yukiiiii" dichos con otra voz. Os animo a conocer esta historia, de la que soy una gran fan (hasta me bajo la banda sonora, jejeje) porque seguro que no os decepcionará. Por cierto, la autora es Maki Murakami. Besitos mil!!!


	3. Capítulo Tercero

Hola!

Me vais a matar, yo sé que me vais a matar. Tal vez lo más seguro hubiera sido no publicar este capítulo hasta haber publicado el de Vacaciones, pero ya lo tenía escrito así que... a Vacaciones no le falta mucho, pero hay una escenita que se me resiste un montón y esta historia es mucho más sencilla de escribir, además de que tiene menos personajes y como básicamente todo está contado desde el punto de vista de Blaise (bueno, hay una pequeñísima parte que no, pero solo para que se sepa lo que escucha Draco exactamente) resulta mucho más rápido.

Espero que se os pasen las ganas de asesinarme, jejeje (risita comprometida porque realmente no creo que se os pasen) Oh, bueno, también tenéis que tener en cuenta que tengo que publicar las Tomas Falsas de Vacaciones de Navidad, y aunque pensaba hacerlo a parte alguien podría leerlo creyendo que es otro fic y si no sabe de qué va Vacaciones no se enteraría de nada. Bueno, tampoco hay mucho que entender, la verdad...

A ver, revs:

**GaBo0**, hooooolaaaaaa! Que cómo puedo escribir tanto? Pues divagando como una loca, 45 capítulos de Vacaciones y aún no has aprendido que ese es mi secreto? Jejejeje. No me gusta nada eso de que interrumpas tus tareas para leer estas chorradas, y no te preocupes si no puedes actualizar pronto, te comprendo muuuuy bien, tómate tu tiempo. Sí ya se llevan un poco mejor, pero más que nada es por insistencia de Draco porque Blaise se deja llevar un poco. Jajaja, si, los dos son muy gays, pero yo creo que más gay todavía es Theo! Y no quiero que odies a Pansy, que la pobre no tiene la culpa de que le guste Draco, a quien puede no gustarle? Románticos? Tengo que leer esa escena... Sí, tienes razón, es una escena decididamente gay. Creo que esta historia se ha inclinado por su propio peso hacia el lado del slash, y eso que no tenía intenciones en un pricipio de decidirme por ningún lado en concreto, pero creo que mi subconsciente me traiciona, SNIF! Más adelante? Como que más adelante? Theo le odia YA. O no, según Draco, jejeje. Yo creo que celoso un poco de todo, jejeje. Por cierto, fíjate en unas palbritas de Draco después de volver de vacaciones... no te digo más...jejeje. Una vez más tengo que darte las gracias por tus magníficos revs, me encantan! además de que me animan un montón. Cuidate mucho y publica cuando puedas, no te estreses! Besitos mil!

**Diabolik**, me alegro de que te haya gustado y no te preocupes, te he entendido... casi todo, jejeje. Muchas gracias por el rev. Besitos mil.

**Anniky**, jajaja, me ha encantado tu review, aunque no puede superar a tu mensaje anterior, lo siento!. Pero tengo que apuntar que me ha encantado la frase de "traducido al idioma de las tantas de la mañana", creeme, te he entendido a la perfección, yo también he hablado ese idioma más de dos y tres veces. Creo que sí que va a ser slash esta historia. Quiero decir, doy demasiados indicios com para que sea otra cosa (vamos, en tres capítulos Padma solo ha aparecido en uno y Draco en todos, siendo nombrado aproximadamente en todos los párrafos escritos) Supongo que no puedo evitarlo, me encanta Draco! Y eso de escribir otra historia en al que los dos sean heteros... creo que está difícil. De hecho está MUY difícil. JE, sí, me siento presionada, pero no te preocupes, eso nunca me ha podido afectar en lo más mínimo jajajaja! Gracias por tu bi-mensaje y besitos mil!

**LisBeaumont**, gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando, pero me temo que va a terminar siendo slash, lo siento, lo he intentado pero al parecer no he podido evitarlo, lo siento mucho! Espero queno te decepcione mucho este capítulo. Grcias y besitos mil.

**viktor jos krum**, sabes? Se me hace raro ver a un chico leyendo historias con tanta referencia slash. Seguramente sea más parecido a Vacaciones de lo que creo, pero supongo que para mí siguen siendo los mismos personajes. Draco es igualito, igualito, porque es así como me gusta más, y Blaise... bueno, mi Blaisy aquí no lo ha pasado tan mal como en la otra (vamos, que aquí es un niñito prácticamente normal) pero básicamente tiene la misma personalidad. Y si te refieres a las situaciones... bueno, yo no lo puedo ver muy objetivamente porque soy quien escribe la historia así que no te puedo decir si se parecen o no, para mí son historias distintas con los mismos personajes, como un "antes de" un poco cambiado. Espero que este capítulo no te desagrade mucho. Besitos mil!

**LaDamaNorris**, uh? Hay gente que lee los revs antes de leer la historia? Que cosa más rara, no? Es casi como leerle el final a un libro antes de leer el comienzo... jajaja, es un honor que consideres necesario es exagerar en este caso. Bueno, lo de "jodida y hermosamente escrita historia" me parece un poco excesivo, incluso dentro de la exageración, vas a hacer que me ruborice! JUAJUAJUA, me encanta este rev! Mira que me río con tus descripciones de reacciones, eres genial! Bueno, diría que te ha gustado el capítulo, me alegro, espero que este no te decepcione mucho, y sí, me gusta más "amigasa" que "maestra", lo de maestra me queda muy grande y me hace recordar a McGonagall (uuugghhh) y los golpes inspiradores... son más bien escasitos, para mi pesar. Muchas gracias por tu divertido rev, cuídate y besitos mil!

**Trasna Black**, jejeje. No te estreeeeses, aquí tienes una actualizacioncilla. Bueno, no sé como escribo cuando me gusta lo que escribo (cuando me gusta como esta quedando) porque eso, lamentablemente, nunca ha ocurrido hasta el momento. JAJAJA! Joder, era casi como verte con pompones y haciendo la pirámide y esas cosas! Bueno, gracias por los ánimos musicales, trataré de actualizar pronto pero como siempre no puedo promete nada porque luego soy incapaz de cumplir mis promesas (que desgraciaica que soy, SNIF) Gracias por tu vitalista mensaje y besitos mil!

NOTA: como al parecer esto va de mal en peor, ya ni me molesto en poner separaciones entre escena y escena porque las borra todas, igual que los guiones de diálogo, pero que sepais que en el original esta bien escrito! (con faltas, pero bueno...)

Espero que no os aburra el capítulo, ha quedado un poquillo largo.

Besitos mil!

Capítulo Tercero

Blaise bajó totalmente desganado el camino hasta el prado de las clases de vuelo, sintiéndose miserable por tener que volver a posar el culo en una de esas estúpidas escobas. Como siempre, y aunque muchos no tenían necesidad de ello, casi todos los alumnos de Slytherin y algunos Gryffindor estaban allí por puro amor al vuelo o al quidditch. En realidad los únicos que aún necesitaban la clase eran él y Neville Longbottom, los demás habían podido hacer aunque fuera un vuelo corto, como era el caso de Millie a quien la escoba le daba algo de miedo. Aún así ese día había acudido también a la clase con el único propósito de animar a Blaise.

No se sintió en absoluto animado por su presencia. Se pregunto con amargura por qué no podían estar solos él, Logbottom, Hooch y la jodida escoba. Sería más fácil cuanta menos gente hubiera para presenciar su enésima humillación.

Aunque la experiencia del encantamietno "Ángelus" había sido muy beneficiosa para él, pues no tenía miedo a volar, lo que le imponía su respeto eran las andrajosas escobas. No se fiaba un pelo de ellas y las miraba con resentimiento.

"Vamos Blaise" se dijo con coraje "¡Si vuelas durante diez jodidos minutos podrás librarte de esos trastos para siempre!"

Draco, como de costumbre, se puso a su lado y le levantó los pulgares intentado darle ánimos. Él sonrió con desgana y le salió algo parecido a una mueca, pero el rubio no le dio importancia.

- Bueno, allá vamos – se dijo en voz alta. Miró la escoba en el suelo, frunció el ceño y extendió la mano ¡Arriba! – ordenó de manera imperativa, como retando a la cosucha esa a que le desobedeciera. La escoba fue lista y saltó inmediatamente a su mano. Bueno, era de esperarse, era lo único que siempre le salía bien. Montó en la escoba, se puso en posición, tomó aire, lo expulsó y dio una patada al suelo. Se elevó lentamente, como siempre lo hacía, y Draco se mantuvo a su lado, vigilándole.

Al estar arriba Blaise se quedó quieto un momento. Bueno, vale, no era igual que las alas, pero ya no se encontraba tan inseguro colgando a seis metros del suelo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a los demás jugando a perseguirse, pasándose una pelota unos a otros de manera que tenían que darse prisa para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo o simplemente sobrevolando con tranquilidad los campos. Allá un poco más lejos Theodore, Vincent y Gregory intentaban hacer giros espectaculares. Los dos Gryffindors de los que aún no sabía el nombre jugaban con Parvati y su amiga. Miró a su derecha y vio a Draco, allí solo, sin jugar con los demás, solo vigilándole por si se le ocurría dejar que la escoba enfilase de nuevo hacia un árbol.

Verle allí le relajó de alguna manera. Le sonrió imperceptiblemente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Y entonces, casi sin proponérselo, se puso a volar. Algo lentamente al principio, disfrutando del día, que había salido soleado, con Draco a su lado sin decir nada pero sin separarse demasiado. Blaise se giró a mirarle y sonrió con malignidad.

¡Hey, Malfoy¿Qué tal una carrera hasta los aros?

Ganó Draco, pero Blaise aprobó por fin la asignatura.

Con los nervios de su prueba de vuelo a Blaise se le había olvidado totalmente que ese sábado era el primer partido de Quidditch del año, que enfrentaba a Grydffion contra Slytherin. Su humor había mejorado considerablemente desde que había probado que podía ser capaz que mantenerse sobre una escoba sin chocar con nada, sobre todo después de saber que Longbottom tendría que volver a presentarse a la siguiente clase obligatoriamente, pues no había podido conseguirlo. Su problema era que la escoba hacía de él lo que le daba la gana, y el chico solía terminar las clases suplicando que alguien le rescatase.

Al contrario que él, que casi silbaba por los pasillos, Draco estaba de un pésimo humor. Cada dos por tres mascullaba con rabia algo parecido a "maldito Potter" y Blaise suponía acertadamente que aún le fastidiaba bastante que el retaco con gafas hubiera terminado dentro del equipo de quidditch de su casa gracias a él, en lugar de expulsado, como tenía que haber sido después de quebrantar las normas de aquellas maneras.

Blaise, como agradecimiento por haberle ayudado tan incondicionalmente con el asunto del vuelo y tratando de animarle un poco, encargó vía lechuza una enorme caja de ranas de chocolate para entregársela como obsequio el viernes. El rubio la recibió con agrado, y después de ofrecerles educadamente a sus compañeros de dormitorio tomar una cada uno se encerró tras los cortinajes de su cama y se zampó la caja entera.

Esa noche acabó en la enfermería, así que el sábado amaneció más rabioso que el día anterior por haber tenido que dormir todo solo en ese aséptico lugar. Theodore le echó toda la culpa del suceso a Blaise por haberle regalado una caja de ranas de chocolate tan grande¿pero cómo iba a saber Blasie que al rubito mimado le daría por tragarse más de 30? Se contuvo a duras penas de partirle la boca a Theodore.

A la hora del partido se dirigieron a las gradas con sus prismáticos, sus bufandas al cuello y sus guantes puestos. Vince y Greg se sentaron juntos, como de costumbre, y Theodore hizo todo lo posible por ponerse entre Draco y Blasie. Draco pareció no darle importancia porque se puso a mirar las gradas con los prismáticos para matar el tiempo. Estaba de tan mal humor que no le apetecía hablar con nadie, y los torpes intentos de conversación de Theo fueron recompensados con gruñidos. Blaise se alegró malignamente por ello.

- El comentarista es un Gryffindor – dijo Draco con desagrado.

- Menuda elección – dijo Blaise enfocando al chaval con sus prismáticos -. Ya podían haber elegido a un Ravenclaw, que son imparciales. Este va a barrer para su casa.

- Tienes razón, pero ¿qué se puede esperar de nuestro "queridísimo director"? – masculló Draco con rabia.

Theodore miró enfadado a Blaise por alguna razón. El moreno alzó una ceja y le miró espectante, creyendo que diría algo, pero le giró la cara como si pretendiese ignorarle y Blaise se contuvo una vez más de agredirle físicamente, aunque si no tenía cuidadito bien podía caerse de la grada en un descuido.

El partido, como era de esperarse, fue comentado desde la parcialidad absoluta, con claros insultos a Slytherin y sus jugadores y alabanzas descaradas hacia los Gryffindors. Draco, que era un gran fan del quidditch, se puso ligeramente nervioso al ver que Potter casi le ganaba la Snitch a Terence Higgs, y llegó a asegurarle a grito pelado al pobre buscador de Slytherin que le alojaria la escoba en un lugar muy incómodo si se dejaba ganar por ese mequetrefe.

La grada entera, vestida de verde, se volvió a observar con sorpresa al rubito, que casi echaba espuma por la boca de lo alterado que estaba. Cuando se dio cuenta les dedicó a los mirones unas cuantas palabras desagradables salpicadas de coloridas expresiones a cada cual más grosera. Theodore le observaba entre asustado y sorprendido, sin poder creérselo al ver a un elegante Malfoy saltando sobre su asiento sin poder contenerse en los momentos de mayor emoción y gritando como un poseso casi hasta quedarse ronco.

Blasie no podía parar de reírse, y aunque eso le ganó unas cuantas amenazas de Draco no le importó en lo más mínimo.

- Jo, Malfoy, tenemos que meterte en el equipo el año que viene – logró decir entre risas quitándose las lagrimillas de los ojos y sujetándose el estómago.

¡Seguro que lo hago mejor que ese descerebrado! – gritó señalando a Higgs, que seguía buscando la snitch frenéticamente después de casi haberla perdido frente a Potter ¡Y seguro que mejor que el inútil de Potter, que ni siguiera puede controlar su propia escoba!

Tan pronto como lo gritó todos los prismáticos de Slytherin se centraron en el buscador de Gryffindor, quien parecía mas bien estar montando un caballo en un rodeo que una escoba en un partido. Cuando se quedó colgando de una mano, sin posibilidad de un rescate a corto plazo, Draco sonrió con amplitud.

- Que se suel-te, que se suel-te - empezó a canturrear por lo bajo. Pero no se soltó. Antes bien, después de un rato de centrar la atención en él volvió a subirse en la escoba como si nada hubiera pasado y se puso a volar por el campo.

Mientras Blaise se fijaba en el marcador, que misteriosamente había subido de puntos (Flint había cogido la quaffle y había estado marcando cuando todos estaban pendientes de Potter), ocurrió algo en el campo que agitó a los espectadores. Draco dio un grito de rabia.

¡Hijo de...¡Tiene la snitch!

Casi antes de que Blaise pudiera entender qué había ocurrido, Hooch ya había pitado el final del partido y todos bajaban de las gradas.

¿Pero qué...?

- Pues resulta que el Cararajada casi se traga la snitch – dijo Draco con los dientes apretados ¡Y van y lo dan por bueno¡Como si la hubiera cogido con sus manitas, vamos!

Eso le fastidió tanto que estuvo desprotricando contra el Gryffindor por mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando comprobó que todo el mundo estaba muy impresionado con Potter.

- Si es que no lo entiendo¡fue pura potra! Un sapo con una enorme boca hubiera hecho el mismo trabajo – decía rabioso una y otra vez.

Solía comportarse como una persona normal el resto del tiempo, pero cuando se cruzaba con Potter y sus amiguitos y cuando les tocaban clases de pociones el rubio se volvía insoportable. Se metía con ellos todo lo que podía y el penúltimo día de clase casi logró que el pelirrojo le intentase arrear, por suerte Snape pasaba por allí y le salvó el culo, porque Vince y Greg estuvieron muy lentos y casi ni lo vieron venir. Cuando Greg se lo contó a Blaise éste pensó que la cosa ya había llegado muy lejos.

¡Malfoy¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa? – le preguntó furioso al entrar en la sala común y encontrarle repantingado en el sillón frente al fuego comiendo una rana de chocolate a lenguetazos delicados ante la hipnotizada mirada de Nott ¡Vas a conseguir que perdamos los pocos puntos que logramos conseguir!

- Veo que Greggy te lo ha contado – dijo el rubio con una sonrisita -. Pues para tu información no perdí ni un solo punto, pero Snape le descontó a Weasley cinco – parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Al ver que Blaise seguía muy serio y mirándole fijamente se revolvió incómodo en su asiento ¿Y a tí que cojones te pasa ahora, Zabini¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera!

- Es que me decepcionas mucho, Malfoy – dijo Blaise con voz fría haciendo que el rubio le mirase con sorpresa -. Te estás comportando de una manera muy infantil...

Draco se levantó de un salto hecho una furia.

¡Tengo once años, creo que tengo derecho a ser todo lo infantil que quiera! – gritó indignado. Pasó por su lado golpeándole con el hombro y subió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Theo, desde su puesto en el sillón, le miró con rabia.

¿Tenías que meterte con él ahora que estaba de buen humor?

¿Y tú tienes que lamerle las botas siempre? – le preguntó Blaise desagradablemente.

- Pero tío¿quién te crees que eres? – se molestó el otro, pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más ya el moreno había desaparecido en dirección a las habitaciones. No iba a permitir que Draco se escondiera tras un berrinche, esto era algo que pensaba solucionar ya.

Abrió la puerta con violencia, encontrándose por un segundo con la imagen de un desdichado Draco Malfoy sentado en su cama con la espalda contra el cabecero y abrazado a una almohada intentando no llorar. Por supuesto, esa expresión desapareció enseguida de su cara, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

¿Y ahora que quieres? – preguntó de manera brusca soltando la almohada con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

- No puedes seguir así, Malfoy, te estás haciendo mala sangre – le dijo Blaise con tranquilidad sentándose a su lado, rozando hombro contra hombro y con las piernas extendidas tocándose levemente. Respiró profundo -. No estoy decepcionado de ti, es solo que no comprendo por qué tienes la necesidad de humillar a esos tres en cuanto les pones la vista encima.

Draco se quedó un rato callado, negándose a pronunciar palabra, mirando la colcha de su cama detenidamente.

- No puedo evitarlo – dijo al fin, casi en contra de su voluntad -. Me da rabia solo que existan – hizo un puchero – Weasley es el hijo de un hombre al que mi padre odia con todo su ser. Granger es una odiosa sabelotodo a la que no consigo superar en las notas por mucho empeño que ponga. Y Potter... bueno, es Potter. Todo el mundo le admira solo por tener esa estúpida cicatriz y haber tenido una inmensa suerte hace diez años. Haga lo que haga siempre estará bien, porque es Potter y es un Gryffindor.

Blaise lo pensó un momento detenidamente.

- Vale, te concedo la razón en cuanto a Potter y a Granger, a los que tampoco yo soporto. Pero ¿Qué con Weasley¿Por qué tu padre odie a su padre tienes que tenerle rabia también?

- Bueno, completa el pack – dijo Draco con media sonrisa – No, en serio. Su padre intenta demostrar que mi padre alguna vez estuvo relacionado con las artes oscuras. Parece que vive para ello. Es odioso. Si mi padre no fuera quien es, ese Weasley nos habría hecho registrar unas quinientas millones de veces.

- Bueno, va, te voy a dar la razón por esta vez – dijo Blaise sintiéndose generoso -. Pero trata de controlarte¿vale? Nos vas a dar fama de busca broncas.

- No prometo nada – dijo Draco – Pero¡es tan divertido meterse con ellos!

- También tienes más Gryffindors – le recordó Blaise -. Se van a creer esos que son especiales si solo la tomas con ellos.

Draco le miró horrorizado.

- Zabini, te prometo solemnemente que me meteré también con los demás – dijo alzando una mano a manera de juramento.

Blaise le miró fingiendo seriedad por un momento.

- Bueno, por portarte bien te has ganado un premio.

Sacó la varita de entre sus ropas y convocó una caja sin empezar de ranas de chocolate que había estado guardando tras los cortinajes de su cama. A Draco le brillaron los ojos solo de verla y esperó ansioso a que Blaise rompiese el lacre y le ofreciera coger una.

Después de un rato de saborearla a lenguetazos miró a su compañero, que le observaba con una ceja alzada.

¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó curioso.

- Cuando entré en la sala común hace un rato estabas haciendo exactamente lo mismo¿pero donde dejaste la rana?

Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

- Seguramente la dejé sobre el sillón¿qué mas da? A estas horas Nott ya se la habrá terminado...

- O la habrá guardado como un tesoro bajo siete candados – se burló el moreno. Draco le miró de medio lado con una sonrisa taimada.

- Te equivocas. Es algo que mi lengua ha tocado, así que él también la lamer�, hasta que ya no quede nada.

¿Y cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Blaise algo incómodo por ese comentario ¿Suele hacerlo con frecuencia? Eso de lamer tus cosas, me refiero...

Draco se quedó shockeado por la pregunta y le miró con incredulidad por un momento asimilando que no había sido un comentario inocente, después le estrelló la almohada en la nariz intentando hacerse el indignado, aunque la risa le delataba.

¡No sabía que fueses un pequeño pervertido, Zabini! – dijo con una carcajada.

- Bueno... hay mucho de mí que no sabes – dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo otra rana de la caja -. Mira, me ha vuelto a salir Dumbledore. A veces creo que soborna a la fábrica para que solo saquen sus cromos¡lo tengo unas 46 veces!

- Ya, a mí también me ha salido – dijo Draco mostrándole su propio cromo, en el que el director guiñaba un ojo bonachonamente para repelús de los chicos -. De la caja que me regalaste unas 12 ranas contenían cromos suyos. Y Potter me salió 7 veces – dijo con un gesto enfurruñado. Miró detenidamente el director con el ceño fruncido – Zabini¿te gustaría salir en estos cromos? – preguntó pensativamente.

- Hombre, pues claro – dijo Blaise cogiendo otra rana. Esta vez el cromo era de Morgana, lo que no estaba tan mal porque era bastante guapa -. Pero hay que hacer algo importante para salir en ellos... o, simplemente ser famoso.

- Ya – dijo Draco dejando el cromo a un lado y sirviéndose una nueva rana.

Esta vez le salió Harry Potter y el rubio quemó el dibujo esbozado por un dibujante hábil, que había copiado a James Potter de una foto escolar y le había puesto una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que los cromos fueran modificados para incluir una foto del verdadero Harry, tomada sin que él se diese cuenta por un alumno de Hogwarts que ganaría una pequeña fortuna vendiéndola a la empresa que fabricaba las ranas de chocolate.

- Oye Zabini – dijo Draco después de un rato de mordisquear en silencio su rana -. ¿Te decepciono cuando me porto de manera infantil? – preguntó casi a regañadientes.

Blaise se giró soprendido hacia él, descubriendo que su compañero se empeñaba en mirar con sumo interés su rana baboseada y mordida como si tratara de decidirse por dónde debía continuar comiéndosela.

- En realidad... no. No me decepcionas. Tienes razón, tenemos once años y sé que a veces yo también hago cosas tontas e infantiles...

¿Tú? – Draco le miró burlón, aunque con una pizca de sentimiento de inferioridad reflejada en sus ojos grises -. Te comportas como un adulto responsable el 90 del tiempo. Solo te he visto reaccionar irracionalmente cuando subes a una escoba, y eso ya lo has superado... Muchas veces pareces más maduro que los de séptimo año.

¿Me estás llamando estirado? – preguntó Blasie envaradamente.

- Pues sí – reconoció el rubio con una sonrisita encantadora -. Solo te recordaré el asunto del duelo con Potter en el salón de trofeos. Allí estabas tú, como si fueras mi conciencia, intentando convencerme de que no sería buena idea acudir. Y ahora mismo, me has regañado por meterme con Weasley.

- Es que no quiero que te metas en problemas por culpa de esos imbéciles – se defendió Blaise ofendido.

- Ya, pero es que no los he tenido – apuntó el rubio , mas bien los he causado. Y tú me regañas como si fueras mi madre por ser un mal chico...

¡No es eso! – casi gritó enojado el moreno -. Es que no puedes ir por ahí como si fueras el matón del colegio, y cuando te metes con Potter y sus perritos realmente lo pareces.

¿Y ahí es cuando te decepciono? – preguntó Draco sin mirarle.

Blaise suspiró derrotado.

¿Tanta importancia tiene para ti saber si me decepcionas o no?

- Bueno, para un líder es importante saber la opinion que tienen sus súbditos de él – dijo el rubio con otra sonrisita.

Blaise le miró de soslayo.

- Malfoy, soy tu igual, no tu súbdito. Acéptalo. – dijo fríamente.

A sus palabras siguió un tenso silencio en el que los dos miraban la colcha de manera ausente.

- Sería un buen líder – presionó Draco con vocecita melosa.

- No lo dudo, pero no, gracias – dijo Blaise sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- Venga vaaaa... Te prometo que escucharía todos tus consejos aunque luego no les hiciera el menor caso... – su voz era cada vez más melosa.

- Malfoy, NO.

- Te dejaría sentarte a mi derecha...

¿Qué parte de "NO" no has entendido?

- Y permitiría que te quedaras con las ranas de chocolate que dejase a medias.

Como si fuese una muestra de su generosidad, le pegó un último lametón a su rana y se la enseñó, instándole a aceptarla.

Blaise estalló entonces en una gran carcajada.

¿Qué pasa¿No te parece digno de ti? – preguntó Draco con fingido envaramiento -. Pues que sepas que Nott mataría por tener ésta – elevó la barbilla con un gesto altanero y se metió en la boca el resto de chocolate masticándola exageradamente. Blaise siguió riéndose tanto por su salida como por su expresión digna con los carrillos llenos, las cejas elevadas en un gesto de superioridad.

Gesto que se borró de un cojinazo en su respingada nariz. Draco le miró asombrado y cogió otra almohada para devolverle el golpe a su agresor. Un rato más tarde, cuando Theodore entró en la habitación encontró a un Draco Malfoy despeinado, jadeante y risueño sentado sobre las caderas de un más despeinado aún Blaise Zabini, que parecía haber perdido una pelea de almohadas tanto por las plumas blancas que volaban a su alrededor como por Draco, quien sostenía en alto un almohadón con medio relleno perdido y exigía la rendición completa del moreno, que no paraba de reírse.

¿Y ahora quién es el infantil, Zabini? – preguntó Nott con los ojos entrecerrados, lo que hizo que tanto el rubio como el moreno se girasen a mirarle sorprendidos de su presencia.

- Eh, Nott, ven aquí – dijo Draco bajando los brazos, con lo que la almohada quedó reposando sobre el estómago de Blaise, pero sin hacer ningún gesto para apartarse.

Theo le miró un tanto hoscamente, pero como sabía cómo se las gastaba el rubito se acercó a la cama arrastrando los pies.

¿Qué? – preguntó con desgana, mirando con furia a Blaise. Draco le pegó con la almohada en la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás riéndose de la cara que había puesto. Blaise tampoco pudo contener una carcajada al ver su desconcierto, y el chico solo reaccionó cuando Draco atacó de nuevo a Zabini, habiéndolo dejado libre para que aquel recuperase su almohada y se lanzase contra él.

Nott, furioso, cogió la almohada de su propia cama y la descargó repetidamente sobre el moreno, quien se giró y le pagó con su propia medicina unas cuantas veces antes de volver su atención de nuevo hacia Draco. Al cabo de un rato tenían que hacer un alto el fuego para descansar, con un Theo mucho más contento tumbado entre los dos, reposando ligeramente el cuerpo contra el costado de Draco, quien no se quejaba por el contacto.

- Bueno¿qué tal si vamos a cenar? – propuso Blaise incorporándose. Draco por toda respuesta se bajó de la cama de un salto y se giró a mirar a Theodore.

- Nott¿vienes? – preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención, al parecer más preocupado por quitarse plumas de la almohada de la ropa y el pelo que de la respuesta de su compañero.

Theodore se apoyó en sus codos y se incorporó ligeramente, abriendo la boca para contestar, pero la cerró de golpe al ver que el rubio se acercaba a Blaise y procedía a limpiar su pelo de plumas con delicadeza, desenrrolándolas de sus cabellos una a una sin que el moreno se quejara.

- Me quedaré – dijo Nott con una voz extraña -. Tengo el estómago revuelto.

Y dicho esto se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Draco apenas le hizo caso.

El pelo de Blaise supuso un tema de conflicto a la larga. El chico lo llevaba limpio y lo cuidaba bastante. En clase de pociones y herbología se lo recogía en una cola en la nuca para que no le molestase, y nadie tenía una queja sobre eso.

O más bien, que él supiera, nadie la había tenido hasta el momento.

Sucedió a principios de Enero. Al parecer Nott, quien siempre había llevado el cabello muy corto y cuidadosamente peinado, había decidido dejárselo crecer para disgusto de sus padres, quienes no lo veían con buenos ojos. Y no sólo había optado por dejarlo largo, sino que había hecho una poción por su propia cuenta para que creciese más deprisa.

Cuando Blaise lo vio al volver de Vacaciones de Navidad se quedó de piedra. Con ayuda de la poción, Theo ahora tenía una bonita melena de color castaño claro que le llegaba justo por los hombros y de la que parecía sentirse muy orgulloso. Lo cierto es que ese cambio de look le sentaba muy bien, le hacía parecer menos "prefabricado", le agregaba un poco de personalidad. A Blaise el pelo también le había crecido, pero de manera natural, desde principios de curso y ahora lo llevaba unos cuatro dedos más largo que Theodore, pero el chico no podía evitar admirar la nueva melena de su compañero de cuarto. Ese castaño medio dorado era sin duda más llamativo que el negro profundo, aunque nunca se había dado cuenta de que Theo tenía el pelo de ese color.

- Yo hubiera jurado que su pelo era más oscuro – le cuchicheó Draco divertido en la cena, aprovechando que la fuente de las patatas estaba a su lado para inclinarse hacia él confidencialmente ¿Crees que se lo habrá aclarado?

Intrigado por sus palabras, Blasie volvió a concentrarse en Theodore.

¿Le crees capaz? – cuchicheó Blaise a su vez, con una nota de incredulidad.

- Vamos, Zabini, ha hecho crecer su cabello solo para imitarte – comentó Draco con media sonrisita -. Le creo más que capaz – mordisqueó un trozo de salchicha con delicadeza -. Diría que le gustas a alguien... – soltó una corta risita -. Yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado al ducharme.

Blaise le miró como si estuviera loco.

¿Qué estás diciendo? – susuró enojado ¿Qué YO le gusto a ÉL?

- Lleva casi el pelo tan largo como el tuyo – dijo Draco tranquilamente sirviéndose más zumo de calabaza -. Eso quiere decir que se ha fijado en tu pelo. Eso quiere decir que se ha fijado en ti, así que... – se encogió de hombros.

- Malfoy, si hay alguien de nuestro cuarto que le guste eres tú – rebatió Blaise sirviéndose más puré -. Solo hay que ver como te mira. Habrá que esperar a ver si tiene intención de aclararse el pelo hasta llegar al rubio platino.

- Bien, es más que evidente que yo le gusto – dijo Draco jactanciosamente ¿pero por qué otra razón escogería esa longitud de cabello precisamente¿Ni más largo, ni más corto, sino esa? – alzó las cejas divertido, medio sonriéndole -. Piénsalo.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque Vincent quería saber cuáles habían sido sus regalos de Navidad.

En la primera clase que tuvieron con McGonagall a la vuelta de vacaciones, la mujer miró con incredulidad a Nott y después a Blaise.

- Hasta ahora lo he dejado pasar, señor Zabini – dijo seriamente cuando les retuvo a ambos una vez finalizada la lección , pero viendo los resultados no tengo más remedio que ponerle solución a este asunto.

- Lo siento, profesora, pero no sé de qué está hablando – dijo el moreno perplejo.

- Tienen que cortarse el pelo. Los dos – dijo secamente.

Los chicos la miraron con asombro.

¿Qué¿Por qué? – preguntó Blaise molesto. Hasta ese momento nunca le había dicho nada de su pelo, si bien había podido ganarse alguna que otra mirada de desaprobación.

- No es la apariencia adecuada para esta escuela. Y por lo que veo, su tendencia se está extendiendo a los alumnos más cercanos a usted – dijo mirando fijamente a Theodore, quien no acertaba a reaccionar.

- Pero... ¿qué tiene de malo, profesora? – preguntó Blaise genuinamente confundido.

- Presentan un aspecto desaliñado – dijo la mujer arrugando la nariz -. Y no es cuestión de que este desaliño se convierta en moda en esta escuela. Su aspecto tiene que ser impecable.

- Profesora, disculpe, pero nuestro aspecto ya es impecable – dijo Blaise con los dientes apretados -. Estamos limpios y nuestros uniformes están en perfecto estado, cosa que no se puede decir de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

McGonagall se envaró, porque había sido claramente una referencia a los Weasley, quienes solían llevar ropa de segunda mano.

- Los uniformes de los que habla, señor Zabini, aunque no estén recién comprados presentan una apariencia decente.

- Nuestro pelo también – espetó Blasie airadamente, acordándose tarde de agregar, profesora – respiró hondo -. Y no acierto a ver dónde se encuentra el problema cuando el profesor Snape, el profesor Flitwick, el señor Filch y hasta el mismo Director llevan el pelo largo.

- Son adultos – dijo McGonagall ligeramente desbalanceada por esa repentina salida del mocoso , y no alumnos de Hogwarts. Tampoco, como ver�, llevan uniforme de estudiante – sonrió ligeramente, segura de haber ganado -. Para la próxima clase quiero ver sus cabellos cortados a una altura decente o no entrarán en el aula.

- Pero profesora... – empezó a decir Theodore, que estaba blanco y parecía lamentar mucho el haberse metido en problemas de aquella manera tan tonta.

- El reglamento de Hogwarts no establece la "altura decente" del cabello, según creo recordar - le cortó Blaise secamente ¿Le importaría ilustrarnos, profesora¿O indicarnos donde podemos dirigirnos para informarnos? – habló con los dientes apretados, y su tono de voz hizo que la profesora de transformaciones estrechase los ojos con disgusto.

- Su exceso de arrogancia puede traerle más de un problema, señor Zabini – dijo poniéndose en pie tras su escritorio , y como muestra, están castigados, ambos, después de clases. Espero que controle su insolencia en adelante. Y ahora, si me disculpan...

Y sin admitir ni una palabra más les echó de allí sin contemplaciones.

Draco, Vince y Greg les esperaban fuera, muertos de curiosidad.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Draco preocupado al ver las caras que traían.

Theodore se lo contó a grandes rasgos mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

¡Recurriré a Snape! – estalló Blaise de pronto, haciendo saltar a los otros, pues se había mostrado enfurruñado y silencioso desde que la puerta del aula se había cerrado a sus espaldas -. No pienso dejar que esa mujer se salga con la suya solo porque le apetezca – dijo con rabia.

- Vamos, Zabini, solo es pelo... lo único que lograrás será crearte problemas – dijo Theo resignadamente.

- Solo es pelo, solo es pelo – imitó Blaise con desdén – No sé por qué tú te has dejado el pelo largo, Nott, pero para mí es algo más que simple vanidad – aunque Nott le fulminó con la mirada él no le hizo el menor caso -. Recurriré a Snape, y si no al director¡y hasta al consejo de alumnos si hace falta!

- Creo que eso es ir un poco lejos – dijo Theodore molesto, pero se soprendió cuando Draco le dio su apoyo al moreno.

- Mi padre está en el consejo de alumnos, te ayudará en caso necesario.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. Pero primero tendrás que hablar con Snape. Sospecho que se pondrá de tu parte, eres un Sly, le caes bien y también lleva el pelo largo – sonrió ligeramente -. Puedes soltarle algo del tipo "McGonagall quiere coartar mi identidad individual", seguro que le para los pies.

Blaise suspiró abatido.

- Eso espero... por que sino me temo que suspenderé transformaciones este año.

En cuanto se enteró del asunto, Snape mantuvo una "ligera" discursión con McGonagall exponiéndole muy claramente su opinión al proceder de aquella manera con dos de sus alumnos. McGonagall se indignó tanto que recurrió ella misma a Dumbledore, y el director, perplejo por lo que parecía una pelea infantil del "haber quién puede más" entre los dos jefes de casa declaró que consideraría seriamente la cuestión, pero censuró la actitud de McGonagall en cuanto a prohibir la entrada en su clase a los chicos si no se cumplían sus deseos.

Tres días después Snape llamó a su despacho a Nott y Zabini.

- La profesora McGonagall no ha tenido más remedio que ceder en sus propósitos. No requerirá que se corten el cabello, pero sí que lo lleven recogido en sus clases. Y no quiero volver a oír hablar sobre este asunto – les dijo seriamente.

Al salir del despacho Blaise casi daba saltos de alegría, aunque Theodore se había quedado bastante serio.

¿Qué te pasa, Nott¿No estás contento- preguntó el moreno extrañado por su actitud.

- McGonagall no nos va a perdonar esta – dijo cabizbajo.

- Bueno, no es tan parcial como Snape, así que no nos puede suspender de plano – argumentó Blaise -. No te digo que no nos califique más bajo de lo que debería, pero...

- Ninguno de los dos podemos permitirnos bajar la calificación en transformaciones – dijo Theo agriamente -. O al menos yo no puedo. No me va tan bien en esa asignatura.

Blaise le miró en silencio por un momento.

¿Así que vas a ceder¿Adiós melena?

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, para mí no es tan importante como para ti – dijo hoscamente el castaño -. En estos momentos le doy más valor a mis notas.

¿Y crees que McGonagall lo va a tener en cuenta? – dijo Blaise mirando los ventanales que daban al campo de quidditch. Sonaba irritado – No le hemos hecho caso desde el principio, hemos acudido a Snape. Ya nos tiene manía – le miró fríamente -. ¿Crees que si ahora le haces la pelota pensará mejor de ti?

Nott le miró perplejo por unos instantes, pero al ver que no contestaba Blaise aceleró el paso y le dejó rápidamente atrás.

¿Por qué es tan importante? – preguntó Draco tocando un mechón de su pelo con aire ausente, haciendo un alto en el estudio.

Blaise se giró a mirarle parpadeando algo confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba jugando con sus hebras oscuras entre los dedos, observándolas interesado.

- Es una promesa – dijo el moreno un poco descolocado tanto por la pregunta como por la acción.

- Oh – dijo Draco simplemente, tal vez esperando a que continuase con su explicación.

Blaise hozo una pequeña mueca.

- Realmente no quiero hablar de eso – explicó su silencio. Draco le miró un segundo y volvió de nuevo su atención al mechón de pelo.

- Está bien – dijo sin darle más importancia, pero no desenredó los dedos de sus cabellos, como si a Blaise no pudiera resultarle perturbador el que estuviera haciendo justo eso. Y precisamente delante de los demás, pues Theodore, sentado frente a ellos, no parecía nada contento con la escenita.

Había terminado cortándose el pelo hasta su longitud habitual, lo que hizo que la opinión que Blaise tenía de él bajase varios puntos de un golpe porque no parecía ser capaz de defender sus gustos o de mantener su posición aunque solo fuese por orgullo. A su juicio, se había rebajado ante McGonagall al aceptar sus condiciones a pesar de que habían sido ellos quienes habían salido victoriosos en su peleilla contra la profesora.

Vincent, al lado de Nott, le daba a Blasie una sonrisa burlona. Gregory, como siempre, parecía ignorar olímpicamente la escena.

El moreno, nervioso, decidió hacer como si nada y siguió haciendo su resumen de Encantamientos con total normalidad.

Al cabo de unos momentos Draco sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sus estudios como si nada hubiera pasado.

Blaise estaba tumbado en su cama tratando de memorizar infructuosamente las propiedades de la "Raiz del Traidor" cuando Draco y Theodore entraron tumultuosamente al cuarto riéndose a carcajadas. Blaise les hechó un vistazo por encima de su libro de Herbología y alzó una ceja.

¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Malfoy? – preguntó con curiosidad. Draco le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

¿Qué te hace creer que he hecho algo? – preguntó envaradamente.

Blasie se limitó a mirarle con cara de "no intentes engañarme". Draco soltó una corta carcajada.

- Acabamos de aprender un maleficio estupendo – dijo sonriente -. Encontramos a Longbottom fuera de la biblioteca y decidimos practicarlo.

- Maleficio de Piernas Unidas – dijo Theodore con una sonrisa gemela a la del rubio -. Se marchó dando saltitos como un conejo lo más deprisa que pudo. ¡Es tan patético!

Blaise sonrió imaginándose el espectáculo. Draco se acercó a él y se sentó tan campante a su lado en la cama, con la espalda contra las almohadas, para cotillear lo que estaba leyendo.

¿Raiz del Traidor? – preguntó haciendo un mohín.

- No consigo recordar sus propiedades – se encogió Blaise de hombros -. La clase de Herbología es mañana.

- Bah, solo tienes que recordar que se utiliza en casi todas las pociones curativas cutáneas y que convierte los líquidos en el color de la sangre. Con eso Sprout se quedará tranquila, y realmente no se utiliza para mucho más – explicó Draco acostándose con los brazos tras la cabeza. Ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos y estaba manchando la colcha de Blaise con ellos, pero el chico no se quejó – El secreto con Sprout es que no necesitas saberte al dedillo todos los usos de la planteja, con que des una explicación aproximada bastará.

Draco no era muy bueno en Herbología. No le gustaba demasiado eso de mancharse las manos con tierra y oler a estiércol, pero era excelente en Pociones, así que de cualquier planta que se usara en una poción se podía estar seguro que conocía las propiedades, incluso la manera de desecarlas, cortarlas y almacenarlas, si era sensible a luz, si debía tener un respidadero, estar sellada al vacío e incluso si había que cambiarla de posición cada cierto tiempo, como las botellas de vino.

Todo lo que fuera podar era una desgracia para la pobre planta. Y no digamos el transplante. Las raíces solían quedar dañadas del poco cuidado que ponía, tratando de hacer las cosas rápidas para poder quitarse los guantes de jardinero lo antes posible.

Blaise, en cambio, tenía bastante paciencia para esas cosas. Le relajaba estar con las plantas y regarlas con el pulverizador, quitar las hojas secas, vitaminarlas y tratarlas con cierto mimo. Sin embargo, memorizando era un desastre. Reconociendo las variedades también. Por eso tenía que dedicar más tiempo a estudiar Herbología que todo lo demás. Después de todo, tras el asunto con McGonagall, Transformaciones ya la daba por perdida.

- De nuevo Herbología – rezongó Draco molesto ¿Cúantas veces tenemos esa clase a la semana?

- Dos – dijo Theodore solícitamente, sentándose en la cama al lado de Draco, junto a su rodilla.

- Demasiadas – dijo el rubio casi con un puchero.

- A mí me gusta – dijo Blaise -. No se hace pesada, como Historia, la profesora no está mal, no como McGonagall y...

- Y puedes estar con tu noviecita... – dijo Theodore empalagosamente.

Blasie enrojeció sin pretenderlo.

- No es mi noviecita, estúpido – dijo enojado.

- Pero te gusta... – insistió Nott-

¡No digas tonterías!

- Entonces¿te gusta Abbot? – preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

- No me gusta Abbot – Blaise casi rechinaba los dientes.

¿Bones? – siguió el rubio.

¡No!

¡Ya sé! – saltó Nott con una sonrisa maligna ¡Te gusta Bulstrode!

¿De dónde sacáis tantas idioteces? – preguntó Zabini molesto.

- Tiene que ser Bulstrode, la llamas "Millie" – dijo Draco.

- Porque es más corto que "Millicent" – explicó el moreno empezando a enojarse de verdad.

- Bueno, pues entonces¿quién te gusta? – preguntó Draco de manera casi indiferente.

¡Nadie¡no me gusta nadie! – casi gritó, hartito ya del tema.

- Eso es imposible – dioj Nott con una sonrisita , alguien te tiene que gustar.

¿Imposible¿Por qué? – preguntó Blaise extrañado ¿A ti te gusta alguien, Nott?

La pregunta estaba hecha con algo de maldad, porque sabia muy bien que estaba coladito por Draco. El rubio, a su vez, miraba a Theodore espectante, tal vez por tener aún la idea de que quien le gustaba era Blasie.

Nott les miró espantado. Estaba atrapado, acababa de decir que era imposible que no le gustase nadie a Zabini y ahora tendría que contestar algo. Si decía que no le gustaba nadie los otros dos no se lo creerían y la avasallarían hasta que dijese algún nombre. Lo mejor sería decir algo rápido y así dejarían de tener la atención centrada en él.

- Moon. Me gusta Moon – dijo enrojeciendo furiosamente.

- Ah, no está mal – dijo Blaise algo decepcionado. Esperaba que el chico tuviese otra salida, pero la verdad es que había sabido salir del paso bastante bien -. Es simpática y bastante mona.

- Aja. Muy guapa. Morena. Con el pelo sedoso... – dijo Draco pícaramente enviando una mirada disimulada a Blaise, quien se molestó por el gesto. Theodore se lo perdió porque estaba mirando vergonzosamente la colcha. Solo esperaba que a aquellos dos no les diera por ir con el cuento a la chica en cuestión.

- Er... ¿y a ti quien te gusta, Draco? – preguntó, intentado que la conversación se desviase.

- Yo lo sé – dijo Blaise con una sonrisita resabia. Draco le miró extrañado.

¿Tú lo sabes? – preguntó escéptico.

- Pues claro que sí – dijo Blaise con suficiencia -. Te gusta Parkinson.

¿Qué¿Te gusta Pansy Parkinson? – preguntó Nott sorprendido. Draco por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita compormetida.

- Vamos, es guapa – dijo Blaise con naturalidad , y bastante lista. Creo que hacéis buena pareja. Pero ten cuidado, creo que Crabbe le gusta.

¿Qué? – Draco parecía bastante sorprendido ¿Qué dices?

- Bueno¿no lo has notado? Se pone bastante nervioso cuando ella se acerca – dijo el moreno sin darle mucha importancia –. Y creo que a Goyle le gusta Bulstrode.

- Pues menuda pareja harían – dijo Draco con los ojos como platos.

¿Entonces a ti quien te gusta?. ¡No puede ser Parvati Patil! – la atención de los dos volvió a centrarse en Zabini.

¡Por favor¡Cualquiera menos esa Gryffindor insoportable! Bueno, menos esa y la Granger – dijo Draco con una mueca de asco.

¡No tengo tan mal gusto! – dijo Blaise indignado. Luego suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a poder librarse de ese tema hasta que no diese una respuesta -. Aún no sé quien me gusta. Padma me cae muy bien, pero eso es todo por ahora. Y las demás... no sé, no creo que le pidiera salir a ninguna de ellas.

Draco y Theodore se dieron por satisfechos con esa respuesta.

Para cuando bajaron a cenar ya todo el mundo sabía que Snape había solicitado arbitrar el próximo partido de quidditch, Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor. Los leones les iban pisando los talones en la competición por la Copa de las Casas, así que los Slytherins se afanaron en sonreír malignamente a cuanto Gryffindor se cruzase en su camino. Con Snape de árbitro la posiblidad de que les alcanzasen en el torneo se hacía cada vez más lejana, como procuraron subrayar los slys durante las siguientes semanas.

¡Venga, Nott¡Llegaremos tarde al partido! – chilló Draco tocando una vez más la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Com el rubio era un gran fan del quidditch era una tortura para él perderse algún minuto del juego. Llevaba un cuarto de hora tratando de que Theodore abriese la puerta para poder cepillarse los dientes después de la comida. Draco tenía casi una obsesión enfermiza por la higiene de sus dientes y se los lavaba puntualmente después de todas las comidas. Incluso había aprendido un hechizo de limpieza para casos de emergencia, pero no le gustaba utilizarlo porque le dejaba un regusto demasiado fuerte a menta. Prefería la clorofila.

¡Nooooott¡Como me pierda el partido por tu culpa te vas a enterar! – amenazó aporrenado la puerta con violencia.

Cuando al final se abrió la puerta, Nott parecía no encontrarse demasiado bien. Draco le echó a un lado sin fijarse mientras corría hacia su cepillo de dientes, pero Blaise se echó un buen vistazo al chico.

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado. Podía no caerle demasiado bien, pero tampoco era cuestión de portarse como un bastardo desconsiderado.

- Creo que me ha sentado mal la comida – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su estómago. Estaba pálido y sudoroso y Blaise tenía la seguridad de que había estado vomitando.

Draco se volvió hacia ellos con la boca llena de espuma.

¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? – preguntó después de un breve vistazo, salpicando espuma por todas partes.

¡Malfoy¡Enjuágate antes de hablar! – le regañó Blaise enojado. Draco hizo un puchero pero le obedeció.

- No... no quiero perderme el partido. Ya se me pasará – dijo Nott obstinadamente, a pesar de tener pinta de que sus tripas no parecían opinar lo mismo.

- Vamos, solo será un momento – dijo Blaise cogiéndolo del brazo y tirando de él en contra de su voluntad -. Yo le acompañaré, vosotros id al partido y guardadnos un buen sitio.

Nott le miró de mala manera.

- Pomfrey puede darte algo que te curará en un minuto. No tiene ningún sentido que estés padeciendo tontamente – le dijo Blaise con paciencia.

Llegaron a la enfermería y la Sra Pomfrey revisó rápidamente a Theodore. Le hizo tomar una poción de color parduzco y le recomendó cuidar mejor sus comidas, dándole una escueta lista de recomendaciones para los próximos tres días.

Salieron de la enfermería unos cinco minutos después.

¿Ves? No es para tanto. Y el partido habrá empezado hace nada, aún podremos verlo – dijo Blaise de manera optimista.

Nott asintió tímidamente y le dio las gracias.

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch encontraron un gran caos. Al parecer Potter había cogido la snitch a los cinco minutos de juego y Gryffinfor había ganado el partido.

¿Nos lo hemos perdido? – preguntó Blaise tontamente, porque los alumnos dejaban las gradas para dirigirse al colegio. El y Nott se quedaron plantados ahí en medio preguntándose cómo podían tener tan mala suerte.

¡Maldito Weasley! – escucharon a sus espaldas. Reconociendo la voz de Draco ambos se dieron la vuelta para encontrárselo casi cara a cara.

¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Nott sorprendido de ver una zona enrojecida e hinchada en su cara, concrétamente en su ojo derecho.

¿Qué qué ha pasado? – casi chilló Draco indignado ¡Weasley¡Y Longbottom¡se nos echaron encima como bestias salvajes!

- Tienes sangre en la mano – observó Blaise revisándole rápidamente en busca de más heridas.

- De la nariz de ese Weasley¡menudo asco! – dijo indignado limpiándose los nudillos en la túnica de Crabbe, quien estaba lleno de arañazos y tenía una manga rota. Goyle parecía menos dañado, pero tenía el puño derecho ligeramente enrojecido, señal de que se había defendido bastante bien – No sabe encajar bien los insultos – dijo Draco altaneramente, después sonrió con malignidad –, ahora los golpes... se ha llevado unos cuantos muy buenos.

Parecia orgulloso de su hazana de partirle la nariz al pelirrojo, pero aquel también habia podido arrearle lo suyo, así que Blasie lo cogió de la túnica y tiró de él con un suspiro resignado.

¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el rubio confundido.

- De vuelta con la Sra Pomfrey. No querrás tener ese ojo terriblemente hinchado mañana¿no?

Cuando estuvieron unos pasos alejados de los otros, Draco preguntó con pinta de perrito regañado.

- Otra vez estás decepcionado de mí¿verdad?

Blaise se paró en seco para volverse a mirarle y Draco casi chocó contra su espalda.

- NUNCA he estado decepcionado de ti, Malfoy – le dijo seriamente -. Pero me hubiera gustado ser yo quien le partiera la cara a ese Weasley.

Reanudó el camino a la enfermería tirando con insistencia de la túnica de Draco, quien se dejaba llevar dócilmente con una insinuación de sonrisita en la cara.

Y Blaise se preguntaba por qué demonios se sentía tan furioso por lo sucedido.

Nott no le dijo nada, pero Blaise lo notó extraño por un par de días, tal vez molesto de que por culpa de su insistencia en visitar a la enfermera se hubieran perdido el partido o la pelea de Draco. Puede que solo estaviera molesto porque había sido él quien llevó al rubio a la enfermería, pero a Blaise le importaba un rábano. Si Theo tenía algún problema con él era asunto suyo, no pensaba hacer nada al respecto a menos que el otro se acercase para solucionarlo.

Al cabo de unos días se le pasó.

Los Slys estaban "ligeramente" molestos con que Gryffindor hubiera ganado el partido con tan pocos tantos en su contra. Eso había hecho el que puntaje de los leones aumentara significativamente y habían pasado a ocupar el primer puesto en el torneo de las casas.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que hizo que los Gryffindor pronto perdieran su puesto. Y todo fue gracias a Draco Malfoy.

Un día, tras un copioso desayuno, Draco se levantó de la mesa para hacer una visita rápida a la biblioteca antes de las clases. Tenía interés en sacar un libro que al parecer Granger estaba acaparando por semanas, así que de cuando en cuando se pasaba por la biblioteca para ver si la Sra. Pince ya le había hecho devolverlo.

Según sabía Draco no se podía retener un libro por más de veinte días, pero como Granger era una Gryffindor además de una fiel adoradora de la biblioteca y el ojito derecho de la bibliotecaria se le había permitido tenerlo por más de un mes. Cuando Draco le montó una escenita a la buena señora, alegando que Granger incumplía las normas y merecía que ella le obligase a devolver el libro, Pince puso los ojos en blanco y le aseguró que hablaría con la chica. Claro que eso fue hace más de una semana y ni rastros del bendito libro.

Pasaba por detrás de la mesa de los Gryffindor cuando escuchó un comentario interesante de parte de la acaparadora:

- ...mos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...

Potter se fijó en ese momento en que Draco se había quedado parado tratando de escuchar algo más jugoso y advirtió a su compañera sobre su presencia. Draco no había acertado a oir nada realmente significativo, solo que el guardabosques estaba metido en algo turbio y aquellos tres estaban al tanto. Sonrió malignamente y prosiguió su camino. Después de todo, ya no le importaba tanto el libro...

¿Y de qué crees que se trata? – preguntó Blaise con la pluma suspendida sobre su pergamino a medio rellenar, cogido de sorpresa por la revelación de Draco.

Había tenido que esperar para contárselo a estar en clase de Historia de la Magia, donde se podían apiñar entre las dos filas para poder hablar a gusto. Total, el profesor nunca se enteraba de nada. Míriam Archer, la compañera de pupitre de Blaise, estaba demasiado ocupada cuchicheando sus propios cotilleos con Pansy Parkinson y las demás, que se sentaban también en grupito, así que no había peligro de que nadie escuchase nada de lo que decían.

- Algo gordo tiene que ser cuando Granger sonaba preocupada – dijo Draco con los ojillos brillantes. Siempre que tenía oportunidad de fastidiar a alguien le empezaban a destellar peligrosamente.

¿Y qué sugieres¿Qué vigilemos al guardabosques? – preguntó Blaise no muy convencido con la idea.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Desde luego, seguir a Potter y sus amiguitos sería más complicado.

- Pero no podemos controlar la cabaña desde Slytherin – dijo Vincent pensativamente -. Y cuando estamos en clases no sabemos qué puede estar haciendo.

- Después de todo, los Gryffindor también tienen que acudir a clase – asintió Nott en acuerdo -. No pueden saltarse muchas sin que les caiga un sermón, ni siquiera ellos.

Blaise frunció el ceño pensativo.

- Tal vez no sea tan difícil controlarles – dijo despacio -. La Granger siempre está en la biblioteca, así que seguir sus pasos no será nada complicado, sobre todo si se niega a dejar de acudir a alguna asignatura por el motivo que sea. Y esos dos no creo que vayan a desobedecerla así como así.

¿Y si salen de noche? – preguntó Greg poniendo interés en la conversación -. Si lo que quieren es visitar al guardabosques lo más lógico sería ir de noche, cuando no hay tanta gente que pueda verles.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Demasiada complicación. Filch vigila el castillo y si les pillan fuera de la cama les sería bastante difícil de explicar el motivo. No creo que se arriesguen a eso.

- Lo más sencillo para ellos sería ir a la cabaña como si se tratara de una visita normal y corriente – concordó Blaise -. Acudir de noche sería demasiado sospechoso.

Se quedaron pensativos durante un momento, cada uno imaginándose lo que harían en una situación similar. Blasie volvió la vista hacia su pergamino y maldijo.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Draco con curiosidad asomándose por encima de su hombro para mirar.

- Que se me ha caído una gota de tinta en el pergamino – dijo Blaise con disgusto -. Eso me pasa por no prestar atención – farfullo tomando su varita para tratas de borrar la mancha. Se echó hacia atrás frustrado al comprobar que no salía porque hacía demasiado tiempo que se había secado.

- Qué lástima, Zabini – dijo Nott con pinta de no sentirlo en absoluto , ahora tendrás que volver a copiar tus apuntes...

Blaise le miró sorprendido.

¿Qué apuntes? – preguntó alzando una ceja -. Estaba haciendo un dibujo chulísimo y ahora ha quedado arruinado – repuso levantando su obra para que los demás pudieran verla.

Se trataba de un dragón.

Draco se quedó el dibujo de Blaise después de ponerse muuuyyy pesadito. Insistía en que esa mancha de tinta le daba más ferocidad al dragón y le insistió tanto para que se lo diera que Blaise aceptó con tal de que cerrase la boca de una buena vez.

La verdad es que el moreno dibujaba bastante bien, aunque no solía tener tiempo libre para ponerse a hacerlo y por ello aprovechaba la clase de Historia de la Magia. Nott miró con desdén el dibujo desde su puesto, sentado al lado de Draco.

- Tampoco es para tanto – murmuró por lo bajo. El rubio le ignoró olímpicamente. Estaba demasiado ocupado guardando el pergamino entre las páginas de su libro con todo el cuidado.

Blaise, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas distraídamente a pesar de que faltaba un buen rato para que terminara la clase, se giró repentinamente con el tintero en la mano. Fue tan brusco e inesperado su movimiento que Nott tuvo una especie de ataque de pánico (incomprensible para los demás) porque le dio la impresión de que el moreno quería vaciárselo encima en castigo por su comentario. Pero no era nada de eso. Simplemente acababa de ocurrírsele algo.

¡El recreo! – dijo exaltado.

- Sí, yo también tengo ganas de que llegue – dijo Draco cansinamente mirando al profesor fantasma que hablaba y hablaba sin parar sin ser consciente al parecer de que todos le estaban ignorando.

- No, imbécil – Blaise le dio una palmada en la frente para recuperar su atención -. Digo que irán a verlo durante el recreo.

Draco le observó perplejo.

¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto. Si estaban pensando en saltarse las clases tiene que ser bastante urgente, así que no esperarán hasta la tarde. Si realmente lo que quieren es ir a ver al guardabosques para ayudarlo en lo que sea que esté metido y les corre cierta prisa, lo mejor es hacerlo durante el recreo – explicó Blaise a toda prisa -. El tiempo es el suficiente para ir y volver a la cabaña haciendo una corta visita que no extrañaría a nadie y no se les echaría en falta a menos que se saltasen la siguiente clase. Y después de saber lo que dijo Granger no creo que vayan a hacerlo a menos que sea muy urgente.

- Tienes razón – dijo Draco tras considerarlo seriamente -. Tendremos que encontrarles en cuanto termine la clase. ¿Alguien sabe qué asigntura tienen ahora los Gryffindor?

Ninguno tenía ni idea, así que decidieron desperdigarse por el castillo tras la clase de Historia mientras Draco vigilaba la cabaña de Hagrid por si se acercaban por allí.

Al sonar el timbre salieron casi a la carrera por los pasillos.

¡Esto es muy emocionante! – dijo Goyle a los demás mientras él y Crabbe corrían antes de llegar al pasillo donde se separarían ¡Es como estar en una novela de espías, casi parecemos Inefables!

Blaise, tras recorrer una buena parte del castillo, decidió que estaba haciendo el idiota y que lo mejor sería volver a su sala común. En realidad se le había bajado el subidón de adrenalina que les había causado a todos la idea de espiar a los leones y ahora se sentía un poco tonto, como si hubiera estado exagerando una situación que en realidad no le atañía lo más mínimo. Además, con la tontería se le había pasado el recreo y estaba bastante cansadito de patear por ahí. Decidió que lo más sensato sería recoger los libros de su proxima asignatura.

No vio a ninguno de sus compañeros hasta que el profesor Flitwick estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta del aula en las narices de Draco, que era el que venía a la cabeza de los otros tres. El rubito, con una cara de felicidad inmensa, tiró de su manga insistentemente y le hizo sentar a su lado mientras enviaba a Nott con un gesto imperioso a ocupar su sitio. Cuando Blasie hubo acomodado sus cosas, con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia su compañera de pupitre, se volvió hacia Draco algo fastidiado.

¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me has hecho cambiar de sitio?

- Dos cosas – dijo Draco seriamente – Uno – alzó un dedo : tengo que contarte lo que he descubierto y Nott ya lo sabe, y dos – alzó otro dedo : tu compañera de pupitre es Azura Moon, creo que sería bueno que Nott se sentara con ella un par de días para ver que tal se llevan – sonrió pícaramente y les echó un vistacito rápido.

A Blaise le divirtió ese intento de celestina por parte de Draco, aunque sospechaba que no era por altruismo, más bien quería quitarse de encima al pesado de Theodore. Él también miró a la parejita y no les vio mucho futuro, que digamos. Nott parecía realmente incomodo y le prestaba una atención nunca vista al profesor, aún cuando no había empezado a explicar. Azura miraba molesta hacia Blaise, quien se encogió de hombros y señaló a Draco con un gesto disimulado. La chica asintió resignadamente y volvió su atención al libro de encantamientos, ignorando olímpicamente a Theodore.

- Bueno, creo que no va tan mal¿verdad? – dio Draco con ironía, suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la ineptitud del castaño –. Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Adivina qué es lo que tiene el guardabosques escondido en su cabaña...- sonrió extrañamente -. Te daré una pista – sacó su libro de Historia de la mochila y lo abrió para mostrarle su propio dibujo.

Blaise casi se atragantó con el aire.

¿Un dragón? – por fortuna no lo había gritado, pero sólo porque la voz le había salido extrangulada.

¡Premio para el señor! – dijo Draco con una sonrisa -. Tener dragones es ilegal, y ese imbécil tiene uno en su cabaña, dentro del recinto escolar. Se le va a caer el pelo.

¿Por qué no has ido directamente con Snape para contarle? – preguntó Blaise intrigado, pues sabia cómo era Draco.

- Verás – dijo el rubio en tono interesante, cruzando sus largos dedos sobre el pupitre y adoptando una expresión seria -. Los Gryffindor me descubrieron espiando. Creo que seria genial hacerles padecer un poco. Y – levantó de nuevo un dedo para recalcar la importancia de lo que iba a decir , cuanto más grande sea el dragón más problemas tendrá ese guardabosques. Si lo acuso ahora Dumbledore podría decir que el bicho es demasiado pequeño para hacerle daño a nadie (acaba de salir del huevo) pero si algo sé sobre dragones es que no son pequeños por mucho tiempo, ni inofensivos tampoco. En dos o tres semanas será tan grande que será imposible decir que no puede hacer daño a nadie.

Su sonrisa de suficiencia hizo a Blasie sonreir a su vez.

- Eres un caso, Malfoy.

NOTAS: La planta que Blaise estudia, "Raiz del traidor" sí que existe, en algunos lugares se llama "Raíz del diablo" y yo se de ella gracias al mercadillo medieval, donde encontré un folleto en un puestecillo de plantas medicinales que hablaba sobre esa planta. Por cierto, en ese mismo mercadillo vi la lechuza má grande que he visto nunca, tragaba patitos muertos a mansalva, mientras yo estuve conté ocho que se tragó, pero no parecía muy interesante, la verdad. Me gustaron más los halcones, las lechuzas parecían unas sosas, nunca tendría de ellas. Bueno, que se me va la cabeza. La raiz del traidor tiene básicamente las propiedades que comenta Draco, se utilizaba en siglos pasados para curar heridas de guerra, quemaduras y cualquier problema de piel que existiera. Se prohibió durante la inquisición porque se decía que algo que convirtiera cualquier líquido en sangre (vamos, que lo volvía rojo) tenía que ser brujería. A continuación copio literalmente del folleto las utilizaciones que tiene: herpes, escemas, hongos, manchas, granos de cutis y espalda, hemorroides, masajes, varices ulceradas, psoriasis (creía que se escribía sin P pero en el folleto viene así), fisuras, escoceduras de los niños, fístulas, bronceador y grietas de la piel.

Y nada más. Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Otro día habrá más.

Cuidáos y besitos mil!


	4. Capítulo Cuarto

Hola a todo el mundo!

Primero de todo¿cómo es que nadie me había dicho que Blaise ya sale en la lista de personajes? Eso es todo un acontecimiento, es un personaje cuando solo sale mencionado una vez en un libro y de pasada, ese es el poder de los fans!

Bueno, que se me va la pinza de mala manera. Este capítulo tiene trece páginas y ocurren cosas que yo no había previsto. En realidad esperaba terminar el primer curso de los chicos, pero como siempre me ocurre, esto se alarga más de lo que debería. Espero que no os aburra mucho, y de paso que no os esté agobiando la historia en general, porque realmente no está pasando gran cosa.

Bueno, pasemos a los revs:

****

keira-dragonwoman, me alegro de que te esté gustando. A mí me gusta escribir sobre ellos, aunque no les esté ocurriendo nada interesante de momento. Gracias por el mensaje. Besitos mil.

****

Salazar Lestrange, bueno, gracias, me alegro que Blaise te guste, aunque hay que reconocer que es reamente un personaje de relleno, es casi como una Mary Sue pero con un nombre que Rowling eligió. En realidad no está relacinada con "Una noche". Aquella está relacionada con "Vacaciones de Navidad" y la historia de estos dos en este fic va a ser un poquito más... digamos diferente y así no cuento nada, jejeje. Gracias por tu mensaje, me alegro de que "Una noche" te gustase, y siento no poder actualizar "Fred" mas amenudo, pero esa es una historia que se me resiste demasiado y no le encuentro la razón. Gracias y besitos mil!

****

GaBo0, niña ¿qué haces por esos mundos? (o qué hacías, porque el mensaje es de hace ya un tiempito, gubs, debería actualizar más amenudo) Oyes, pues yo quiero leer más de Propiedad Privada, aunque solo sea medio capítulo, que luego vas y dices que yo tardo en actualizar, eh? Por cierto, ahora me has picado aún más la curiosiad¿qué tipo de escenita estarás escribiendo que se te resiste tanto? Mmm. Jajaja, me encanta leer tus mensajes, son muy dinámicos¿no te lo había dicho nunca? No sé aún si voy a continuar "El arma definitiva", podría continuarlo, pero también podría hacer lo mismo con "imprevisto" (de hecho, me tienta demasiado), pero las dos se convertirían en historias largas, la primera con Draco y Blaise viéndose a escondidas sin que Harry se entere y Blaise volviendo a hacer sus experimentos para darle poder a Draco y que se libre de Harry de una vez... y la segunda, haciendo que Harry adopte al niño¡esa sería muy divertida, pero como también ocurre lo mismo con los cuatro "primeros capítulos" pues así estoy. He decidido que hasta que no acabe por lo menos una de las historias que estoy haciendo que no empezaré con otra. Ahora mismo tengo pendiente Vacaciones (como es normal), "Sé que prometí...", que ese capítulo (el último) si que se resiste el jodío, "Fred", que ya casi la doy por perdida, porque a este paso..., "¡No es lo que parece!", que no tengo tiempo para ella, pobrechita mía (está la última de la lista) y "Camina Conmigo", que es de Gravitation y que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para ella. Además, estoy terminando un fic corto, tipo capítulo extra de Vacaciones, llamado "Marauder" en el que salen Skye, Harry, Remus, Sirius y Severus , que si estoy de suerte puede que lo publique en menos de una semana y todo (que va a ser que no) Aún no he visto "Alexander", pero me la bajaré cuando se termine Big Fish (película maravillosa de Tim Burton, al que adoro y Ewan McGregor, que es mi imagen particular de Lupin, te la recomiendo muchísimo) Le pelea; supongo que te refieres a la pelea que tienen Draco Vincet y Greg contra Ron y Neville, sí que ocurre en el libro, yo no me la he inventado, solo hepuesto una excusilla para que Blaise y Theo no estuviesen de por medio, y de paso, el encantamiendo de piernas unidas que Draco practica con Neville tampoco es inventado, Neville entre en Gryffindor a saltitos y se lo cuenta a Harry, justo antes de que encuentre el cromo de Dumbledore donde sale el nombre ni Nicolas Flamel. Y en cuanto a los comentario de Draco después de volver de las vacaciones... tiene bastante doble sentido, sobre todo porque en esa conversación Draco le hace una advertencia a Blaise "Yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado al ducharme", pero no deja muy claro contra quién tiene que tener cuidado¿verdad?.Draquito es un poco ambiguo, y los tres en general son bastante gays, tan monos! Como siempre gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme este mensaje a pesar de que estás apuradilla. Valoro mucho tus comentarios. Gracias y besitos mil!

****

Anniky, jejeje, bueno, a Nott le estoy pillando manía hasta yo, pobrecico mío, pero sí que es un poco cansino. La verdad es que procuro que Draco no hable demasiado mal de Hermione porque me da cosa, jejeje. Lo siento, las intenciones de actualizar pronto siempre las tengo, pero luego nunca las cumplo, al principio me costaba menos escribir y me salía mejor que ahora, creo, pero bueno, tampoco tengo tanto tiempo como antes, que no podría tocarme la primitiva de una vez? Así si que tendría tiempo... o estaría todo el día de cruceros p'arriba y p'abajo y no tocaría un ordenador ni por saber morir... quien sabe... Gracias por la presión psicológica, seguro que algo hace, jejje. Besitos mil!

****

viktor jos krum, jejeje, yo no tengo ningún problema, pero no tienes que leerte todo lo que escribe una persona solo porque lo escribe esa persona, digo si el tema no te interesa. Tienes suerte de que están tiernitos y solo tienen 11 añicos, que si no ya sabrías lo que es bueno, jejeje, pero no te preocupes, porque crecer, crecen seguro, jajajaja. Y aun tengo tiempo para convencerte sobre esta pareja, verás que monos que son!. Gracias por tu mensaje y por seguir la historia, besitos mil!

****

Haima Yagami, gracias por tu comentario, yo también creo que son una gran pareja, la pena es que no haya muchos fics de ellos (ni de Draco/Remus, ya que estamos, que son tan monos que seguro que juntos quedan de miedo) me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia y espero que no te aburra mucho este capítulo. Besitos mil!

****

Kitc, Hola! Es un honor ser tu primer comentario! Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme rev en esta historia, espero que te esté gustando, aunque siento no poder actualizar más amenudo. Gracias y besitos mil!

Bueno, y nada más por hoy, solo que ví "La venganza de los Sith" el Lunes y desde entonces que tengo ganas de volver a verla¿qué no volveré a ir al cine mañana?

Ale, que la Fuerza os acompañe.

Capítulo Cuarto.

Durante la semana siguiente, Draco se dedicó a practicar su sonrisa burlona-maliciosa con los ineptos Gryffindors, que cada vez que se lo encontraban parecían ponerse más y más nerviosos. Blaise, que veía disfrutar al rubio como si fuera un crío con un juguete robado a otro, no podía hacer más que dejarle proseguir con su entretenimiento, aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que no hubiera denunciado todavía la presencia del dragón en la cabaña del guardabosques. Si esperaban demasiado tiempo, el bichejo sería demasiado grande y podría causar algún transtorno.

El guardabosques, por lo que habían podido observar, casi no salía de su casa últimamente, seguramente por vigilar al dragón, y hasta estaba empezando a descuidar su huerto, que siempre había mantenido muy pulcro.

Los tres Gryffindors, según pudieron observar, también pasaban casi todo su tiempo en esa horrible cabaña y Draco empezó a desarrollar una extraña envidia en ese aspecto, pues le gustaban bastante los dragones y no todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de contemplar a uno aún bebé, pero no era como si pudiera acercarse a la cabaña y pedir permiso para verlo, así que se dedicaba a rabiar desde lejos.

&Mira, parece que Weasley ha metido la pezuña donde no debía – le señaló Draco un día durante el desayuno.

Blaise miró al pelirrojo, comprobando que una de sus manos estaba muy hinchada.

&¿Qué puede haber ocurrido?

&Le habrá mordido su amiguito – dijo Draco crípticamente. Pansy y las chicas se rieron del malicioso comentario, interpretándolo como que se refería a Potter, pero Blaise y Nott se dieron cuenta de que se refería al dragón.

Draco volvió pronto a su desayuno, olvidando el tema, pero Blaise estuvo dándole vueltas a una idea que tenía bastantes ganas de llevar a cabo.

Cuando se dirigian a la clase de pociones, que compartían con Gryffindor, logró hacer que Draco se retrasase un par de pasos para hablar con él.

&¿Te apetecería vengarte de Weasley por la pelea del partido de Quidditch?

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron.

&¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó ansioso, pero Blaise solo sonrió con misterio y se adelantó hacia el aula.

Azura Moon, que era también su compañera de pociones, volvió a mirarle con mala cara cuando Draco envió a Nott con ella para que Blaise se sentase con él.

&¿Tú ves algún avance? – preguntó desanimado el rubio mirando a Theodore, que esta vez se entretenía buscando quién sabe qué cosa en su mochila a pesar de que ya lo tenía todo sobre la mesa. Azura charlaba tranquilamente con Verena Walker, sentada en el asiento de atrás, en un intento bastante obvio de ignorar al castaño. Blaise suspiró y sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Le extrañaba un poco la actitud de la chica, que siempre había entablado conversación con él con facilidad.

&Tal vez a ella no le guste Nott – sugirió algo desconcertado por el comportamiento de ambos.

&Eso es evidente – dijo Draco sacando su libro -, pero si él está interesado¿por qué demonios no trata de hablar con ella? Es como si estuvieran en planetas distintos.

&No sé, será que es muy tímido.

&Pues más que tímido parece autista – el rubio dejó su tintero sobre la mesa y volvió a mirar al castaño -. Mírale¿se puede saber qué demonios busca si ya lo ha sacado todo?

La conversación se cortó cuando Snape les pidió silencio y empezó a explicar la poción que debían preparar por parejas. Cuando Blaise vio que el pelirrojo sería el que llenaría el caldero, se apresuró a coger el que compartiría con Draco para llenarlo en la pila contigua y aprovechó la distracción de Weasley, que hablaba con Thomas, para hechizarle discretamente la mano. Cuando volvió a su puesto, casi silvando de inocencia, Draco le miraba sonriente.

&¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó intrigado, pues había visto sus movimientos.

&Hechizo de magnificencia – dijo el moreno simplemente encendiendo el fuego para poner a hervir el agua -. Sólo hice que ese veneno duplicara sus efectos. Va a tener que ir a la enfermería si quiere que se le pasen.

Draco soltó una carjada que resonó por todo el aula y Snape le miró reprobadoramente, pero no le castigó ni descontó puntos para descontento de los Gryffirndors.

A la hora de la comida, desde su mesa, pudieron ver como la mano de Weasley tenía realmente muy mal aspecto. Parecía verdosa y seguro que dolía un montón. Weasley estaba blanco como el papel y ni siquiera terminó de comer para ir a la enfermería, seguido por las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

Después de la primera clase de la tarde Draco propuso ir a la enfermería.

&¿Y qué vas a decir¿Qué te duele algo? – preguntó Nott, que no parecía muy contento con la idea -. Además, te perderás Historia de la Magia.

&Diré que voy a pedirle un libro. Seguro que la enfermera esa se lo traga, y no tengo mucho interés en asistir a Historia. No pasará nada porque me salte una clase – contestó Draco muy seguro de sí. Nott frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, aunque miró de mala manera a Blaise cuando dijo que él también iría.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería y Draco le puso carita angelical a la enfermera, esta le dejó pasar, pero Blaise tuvo que quedarse fuera y eso le molestó. Él quería ver esa mano de Weasley, sonreírle con triunfo y darle a entender que había sido cosa suya. Blaise lo consideraba una especie de venganza por haberle pegado a Draco, pero si sintió algo confundido cuando se dio cuenta de ello, porque ¿a santo de qué venía a vengarse él del daño que había sufrido Malfoy?

No tuvo tiempo de darle muchas vueltas porque Draco salió de la enfermería con una radiante sonrisa y un libro en la mano.

&El muy imbécil casi se hice pis encima cuando le dije que le diría a Pomfrey qué era lo que le había mordido. Insistió en que había sido un perro¡como si hubiera perros venenosos en Hogwarts! (N/A¿esto quiere decir que hay perros venenosos en otros lugares?)

&¿Y ese libro? – preguntó Blaise de camino a su sala común, cogiéndolo para ver el título. Era una edición viejísima de "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" que casi se caía a pedazos y estaba lleno de rallones, dibujos y comentarios al margen. Sin duda Wealey lo había heredado de alguno de sus hermanos.

&Necesitaba quedar bien con Pomfrey, no podía salir con las manos vacías, así que lo cogí de su mochila – dijo Draco arrugando la nariz al ver el aspecto del libro.

Blaise se puso a observarlo con curiosidad, leyendo los comentarios y pasando las hojas con cuidado porque parecía que se caerían en cualquier momento. Al volver una página encontró un trozo de pergamino y lo cogió intrigado. Se paró en seco al leer un trozo y Draco le miró extrañado.

&¿Qué pasa?

Blaise le leyó en voz alta el pergamino, que decía lo siguiente:

__

Querido Ron:

¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback _noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al _ridgeback _noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad._

Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible.

Besos,

Charlie

Cuando terminó miró a Draco, que se había quedado estupefacto.

&Esto es mucho mejor de lo que planeaba – dijo con una lenta sonrisa extendiéndose por su pálida cara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los días hasta el sábado pasaron bastante deprisa, entre las clases, los deberes y los intentos de relajación antes del periodo de exámenes. Draco despertó nervioso, con los ojillos iluminados pensando en la mejor manera para fastidiar a los Gryffindor.

&¿Se lo decimos a McGonagall o a Snape? – preguntó ansiosamente a sus compañeros durante el desayuno.

&Yo creo que en este caso es mejor decírselo a McGonagall – opinó Blaise revolviendo sus cereales -. Snape siempre será severo con ellos y disfrutaría mucho poniéndoles un gran castigo, pero sería una gozada ver la cara de McGonagall al ver a sus chicos metidos en ese problemón. Y encima tendrá que castigarlos ella.

Draco sonrió malignamente, al parecer encantado con la idea. Nott no paraba de mascullar que iban a meterse en lios de manera innecesaria, pero nadie le hacía el menor caso. Hasta Vincent y Gregory parecían emocionadillos con la idea.

Tirados mucho más tarde en los sillones de la sala común mientras hojeaban medio aburridos los apuntes de transformaciones, a Blaise le sobresaltó una idea repentina.

&¿Y si saben que tenemos la carta? – preguntó incorporándose sobre un codo para ver a sus compañeros.

Draco, sentado al estilo indio cerca de sus pies, le miró algo enfurruñado.

&¿Crees que pueden jugárnosla?

&El guardabosques parece que sigue teniendo el dragón – dijo Nott en tono paciente. Estaba repantingado en uno de los sillones uniplaza -. Tienen que librarse de él de alguna manera, y la única oportunidad, que nosotros sepamos, es esta noche, así que si intentan jugárnosla se pillarán los dedos.

&Es verdad, Zabini – le apoyó Vincent desde su puesto, sentado en el suelo entre ambos sillones -. Al guardabosques se le caerá el pelo de todas las maneras por tener ese bicho, así que tienen que sacarlo de aquí lo antes posible.

Blaise no se quedó demasiado tranquilo, pero lo dejó estar. Si ellos no se preocupaban no iba a ser él quien lo hiciera, ya tenían bastante repasando el temario de todas las asignaturas para los exámenes.

No contaron con que esa noche tendrían un pequeño inconveniente. Nicolas Stark, el prefecto de su casa, había tenido un mal día que culminó con una ruidosa pelea con la otra prefecta Slytherin, Diana Farrow. Como consecuencia se sentó en uno de los sillones con un malhumor impresionante y gritándole a cualquiera que le llamase la atención por el motivo más estúpido. A Pansy la envió llorando a su cuarto porque habia hecho demasiado ruido al mover la silla en la que iba a sentarse. A un chavalín de segundo curso le dio una bronca impresionante por haber sido tan torpe de dejar caer su libro de Pociones. A un chico de quinto le echó un maleficio cuando trataba de salir de Slytherin sin ser visto.

Blaise, Draco, Theo, Vince y Greg, sentaditos los cinco apretadamente en uno de los sillones más grandes, se dedicaban a estrujarse la cabeza en busca de una manera de poder salir de allí sin sufrir las penas del infierno de parte del bueno de Nick, quien de cuando en cuando les echaba miradas sospechosas, desconfiando de lo calladitos y quietos que estaban, solo cuchicheando ocasionalmente entre ellos en voz muy baja.

Draco se revolvía inquieto en su sitio, y no solo porque la presencia de Vincent y Gregory en el mismo sillón que ellos hacía que se sintiese empotrado contra Blaise y Theodore, sino porque le fastidiaba perder su mejor oportunidad de fastidiar a Potter y sus amiguitos.

Blaise, harto de que el puntiagudo codo del rubio se le clavase en las costillas cada dos minutos, soltó un bufido demasiado alto, lo que atrajo la atención de sus cuatro compañeros de sillón.

Draco le miraba con ojillos implorantes, algo esperanzados por la idea de que tal vez se le había ocurrido algún plan, y a Blaise le supo mal decepcionarle.

"Tengo que estar muy enfermo o seriamente perturbado para hacer esto", pensó el moreno mirando de reojo a Nicolas, que se había girado a gritar y castigar de por vida a algún pobre desgraciado. Blaise no lo pensó mucho, decidió que si se entretenía en meditarlo nunca lo haría, así que se levantó del sillón con rapidez y se encaró con Vincent.

&¡Lo he oído, maldito saco de grasa¡Si te crees que te vas a poder reír de mí lo llevas muy claro! – le gritó señalándole acusadoramente con un dedo.

Si alguien se hubiera fijado en la cara de Vincent habría notado que no sabía de qué iba el asunto, pero el insulto pronto hizo mella en él y se puso en pie empujando a Blaise con brusquedad.

&No sé de qué estás hablando, canijo de mierda, pero si continúas con esto lo pasarás mal – dijo con tranquilidad, pues no por nada él era mucho más alto y corpulento que el renacuajo de Zabini, quien sin una varita no era nadie. Así que antes de que Blaise terminase el movimiento de sacar su mejor arma del bolsillo de la túnica, Vincent ya estaba encima de él retorciéndole el brazo. Blaise gritó, y trató de arañar a Vincent con su mano libre, logrando que éste lo soltara el tiempo suficiente para darle un puñetazo que le derribó contra una de las mesas, haciendo que se golpease la cabeza.

Blaise, algo aturdido por el golpe y saboreando su propia sangre en la boca, reconoció que había sido una mala idea emplear esa táctica de distracción. Vincent tenía ganas de arrearle desde el primer día que se vieron, y él le estaba dando la excusa perfecta para machacarle con ganas. Rogó que Nicolas, el prefecto, pudiese parar a tiempo la pelea, pero para su mala fortuna Vincent era rápido de reflejos y ya le estaba levantando del suelo, sujetandole por la pechera del jersey con una de sus grandes manos.

Manoteó furiosamente el aire, pataleando también a la desesperada, con tanta suerte que uno de sus piececitos fue a darle a Crabbe en la rodilla, lo que le hizo gritar y soltarle, dándole tiempo a Blaise a retroceder para coger impulso y darle un puñetazo que no le hizo ni pestañear. Vincent le sonrió de una manera siniestra y volvió a pegarle, esta vez en el estómago, haciendo que todo el aire se sus pulmones escapase en forma de quejido y que Blaise cayese al suelo de rodillas, cogiéndose el estómago con las manos tratando de respirar. Fue entonces cuando Nick intervino, sujetando a Vincent y echándole una bronca inmensa, para seguidamente girarse a Blaise a darle un discurso similar.

Pero algo dentro de él pareció removerse al ver a ese chiquillo pequeño, pálido y moreno quejándose en el suelo de los golpes que había recibido. Le ayudó a levantarse, pidiendole de mala manera a Diana, la otra prefecta que había acudido atraída por el jaleo, que se ocupase del castigo de Vincent.

A Blaise lo llevó a su habitación para curarle los golpes, ajeno al hecho de que dos estudiantes habían aprovechado el tumulto para salir sigilosamente por la pared falsa.

Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy estaban de camino a la oficina de McGonagall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

&Eso fue muy estúpido, chaval – le dijo Nick dejándole caer sentado en su cama y mirándole desaprobadoramente.

&Lo sé, será que soy estúpido – dijo Blaise derrotadamente, escondiendo el rostro entre los mechones sueltos de su pelo para que el prefecto no pudiera ver su expresión, entre aliviada por haber sido rescatado de las garras de Vincent y alegre por haber hecho que Draco saliera de allí.

Nick suspiró pesadamente, negando con la cabeza de manera incrédula mientras miraba al chico sentado en su cama.

&Parce que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza – dijo acercándose para inspeccionar detenidamente si había sangre entre su pelo. Tocó con los dedos delicadamente y Blaise soltó un gemido. Los dedos estaban algo manchados, así que Nick conjuró una poción cicatrizante y unas gasas y le limpió la herida con pequeños toquecitos.

&¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó, curioso.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

&Nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Supongo que algún día tenía que pasar – dijo, como si fuera una justificación.

&¿Y tenías que empezar tú? – preguntó el chico, divertido &¿Eres un suicida o algo así?

&¡Me insultó! – mintió Blaise tratando de sonar indignado &¡No podía dejarlo así!

&Eres un crío raro.

Hubo un tenso silencio por algún rato, hasta que Nick decidió que su cabeza estaba lo suficientemente bien como para pasar a la herida del labio, que Vincent le había roto con su poderoso puño.

La miró críticamente, esbozando al cabo una sonrisa maliciosa.

&Debería dejarla así, para que aprendas la lección.

&¡Ya la aprendí! – el tono de Blaise estaba entre el enojo y la indignación. Tenía el ceño fruncido, en amago de desacuerdo infantil, y Nick le miró con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

&No estoy tan seguro.

Blaise no supo qué decir, porque ante eso no habia una respuesta que dar. Miró a Nick por un momento, algo enfadado, y se dio cuenta de que el chico le observaba a él con curiosidad.

Nicolas era un tipo al que no había prestado demasiada atención, a decir verdad. De su mismo curso habían personajes que le eclipsaban por completo, como por ejemplo Adrian Purcey, que era más alto y corpulento y mucho más llamativo con esa melena dorada y la sonrisa fácil.

Nick era un chico fácilmente olvidable, lo único excepcional en él era su inteligencia, pues tenía las mejores notas de todo Slytherin. Escondía sus ojos azules tras unas gafas de montura ligera que le daban un aire decididamente intelectual. Su pelo castaño estaba cuidadosamente peinado y era uno de esos chicos a los que no podías imaginar sin un jersey de cuello de pico y una pila de libros a su lado.

Nick era reflexivo, más bien serio y tirando a solitario. Sus deberes de prefecto no los tomaba demasiado a pecho, porque la casa de Slytherin tenía sus propias normas de conducta que hacían que no fuera muy necesaria su intervención. Sus amigos eran escasos y más bien superficiales, no parecía tener profundos lazos afectivos con nadie en Hogwarts. Seguramente lo único que le había llevado ser prefecto era su autodisciplina en el estudio, que le había hecho ganar el puesto a base de buenas notas. Tal vez por eso despreciaba un poco a su contrapartida femenina, Diana Farrow, quien no se había esforzado ni la mitad en sus estudios y había ganado el mismo puesto que él, solo por necesidad de que los prefectos de cada casa fueran chico y chica.

&Eres Blaise Zabini¿no? – preguntó Nick sentándose a su lado en la cama. El moreno asintió simplemente -. Bien, Blaise, no me gustaría que algo como esto se repitiera – dijo seriamente el prefecto -. No nos da buena imagen el pelearnos entre nosotros, y teniendo en cuenta que has sido tú quien ha empezado, tendré que ponerte un castigo.

Blaise, quien tenía la impresión de que Nick estaba esperando una contestación de su parte, asintió algo nervioso esperando que no fuese muy severo.

Normalmente los prefectos descontaban puntos e informaban a los jefes de casa de quién era merecedor de un castigo. En este caso debería ser Snape quien decidiese la manera en que sería escarmentado, pero Nicolas, después de la derrota de quidditch contra Gryffindor tras la que habían perdido el primer puesto para la copa de las casas, se mostraba bastante reacio a descontar puntos a Slytherin. Tampoco quería que Blaise se metiese en problemas con Snape, así que resolvió que lo mejor sería que le castigase él mismo.

&Durante una semana, después de clases, vendrás una hora a estudiar a la biblioteca conmigo. Historia de la magia – dijo con una sonrisa maligna, para consternación de Blaise. No había nada más aburrido que sentarse durante una hora a estudiar fechas y nombres fácilmente confundibles unos con otros.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Para sorpresa de los demás, Nott volvió a la sala común antes que Draco y no traía buenas noticias.

&Nos han pillado – dijo mortalmente serio y totalmente nervioso.

Resultó que la proverbial bocaza de Draco, cuando de meterse con Potter se trataba, había hecho que hablara de más sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de uno de los compañeros del Gryffindor mientras caminaban hacia la torre. El chico, que resultó ser Neville Longbottom que volvía una vez más de una visita a la enfermería, había salido corriendo para avisar a Potter antes de que Draco y Theo pudiesen hacer nada al respecto. Alarmados, decidieron separarse. Draco iria a por McGonagall y Theodore intentaría atrapar a ese chiquillo.

Para cuando lo encontró, después de dar muchas vueltas por el castillo persiguiéndo el sonido de sus pasos precipitados, resultó que McGonagall se había topado con él de frente y, enojada por encontrarlo fuera de la cama, le estaba pegando una tremenda bronca en mitad del pasillo. Nott, escabulléndose sigilosamente para no ser notado, se volvió a la torre buscando a Draco para casi chocarse con Filch, quien escoltaba a Potter y Granger, esta última con aspecto bastante compungido, en dirección al despacho de la profesora. Sin entender nada, pues se suponía que Draco acusaría a Potter con McGonagall y no con Filch, Theodore se volvió a Slytherin casi arrastrando los pies.

Los chicos rumiaron en silencio las palabras de Nott sin encontrar mucho sentido a la situación. Decidiendo que seguramente no se enterarían de la historia completa hasta la hora del desayuno, se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron, pero ninguno de ellos se pudo dormir. Blaise, harto de estar dando vueltas en la cama estúpidamente se envolvió en su bata y bajó a la sala común a esperar la vuelta de Draco. Estaba muy preocupado por él y la historia de Nott no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. ¿No habría llegado al despacho de McGonagall? Por lo que Nott contaba, no parecía probable, aunque aparentemente había estado persiguiendo a Longbottom durante una buena media hora mientras este deambulaba por el castillo, seguramente tatando de encontrar a Potter. ¿Pero qué había podido ocurrirle al rubio para que aún no hubiera regresado¿qué tal si se había quedado atrapado en un escalón falso y allí estaba en mitad de la noche, solo, con frío y atorado en medio de una escalera a oscuras¿O si se había hecho daño de algún modo y no podía regresar a Slytherin por sus propios medios? Estaba levantándose del sillón, decidido a salir a buscarle, cuando Nott apareció en la sala común, también vestido con su bata y con cara de preocupado.

&No puedo creer que aún no haya vuelto – dijo en un susurro mientras arrastraba los pies hacia él, seguramente sintiéndose culpable por haber dejado solo al rubio.

&Malfoy sabe arreglárselas – dijo Blaise asombrándose por lo segura que se oía su voz, volviéndose a sentar desganadamente sin muchas esperanzas de que Theodore se diera la vuelta y volviera al dormitorio en un futuro cercano.

Nott le miró seriamente, sorprendido por su comentario.

&¿Y por qué estás aquí? – preguntó con brusquedad. Blaise le miró desafiante.

&Con tantas vueltas que dabas en la cama no me dejabas conciliar el sueño – dijo cortante. Nott le miró perplejo por un instante.

&¿No estás preocupado por Draco? – preguntó en un tono que a Blaise se le antojó acusatorio.

&Sabe arreglárselas – repitió el moreno, molesto. Claro que se preocupaba por Draco, pero no era cosa de publicarlo en El Profeta. Theodore se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón, logrando que se le crisparan aún más los nervios. ¿Por qué no se volvía a la cama? No le gustaba tenerlo allí, con él delante no podría salir a buscar al rubio sin ponerse en evidencia y tampoco quería llevárselo con él porque Draco era muy orgulloso y no le gustaría tener mucho público si se encontraba en una situación en la que necesitase ayuda. Al menos a Blaise, que tenía tanto orgullo como el rubio, no le hubiera resultado agradable que Nott estuviera presente en un rescate a su persona.

Intentó evitar bufar con molestia mirando las llamas de la chimenea con fijeza, tratando de ignorar que el otro estaba sentado a su lado. Theodore parecía ser de la misma opinión, porque tampoco pronunció palabra. Pasados unos diez minutos, en los que el silencio entre ellos era tenso y espeso, la pared falsa se abrió y entró Draco acompañado por Snape. Al maestro de pociones no le gustó nada ver a dos de sus alumnos fuera de la cama y les ordenó enojado que volvieran a sus cuartos. Le dio una dura mirada a Draco, quien bajó la cabeza mohíno y se marchó con su típico revuelo de capa sin quedarse a comprobar si sus órdenes eran cumplidas.

Draco les miró con aire derrotado. Theodore se acercó al instante para preguntarle qué había ocurrido. Blaise, algo cortado, solo se acercó unos pasos para escuchar mejor.

&McGonagall no me creyó – dijo el rubio con rabia -. Dijo que solo me inventaba tonterías. Me descontó 20 puntos, me dio una detención y me llevó con Snape, que no estaba demasiado contento por verme – dijo con un rictus amargo.

Blaise suspiró. Draco admiraba mucho a su jefe de casa, y el haberle decepcionado de esa manera debía ser muy duro para él.

&Venga, vamos a la cama antes de que baje alguno de los prefectos – dijo en tono neutro, tal vez porque algo le decía que Draco se estaba conteniendo para no echarse a llorar delante de ellos. Eso hizo que la mirada del rubio se posara en él, haciéndole abrir los ojos sorprendido.

&Lo siento, Draco – dijo Theodore pareciendo verdaderamente compungido -, esa estúpida de McGonagall es...

&¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? – le cortó el rubio, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras y acercándose a Blaise para mirarle el labio partido. El moreno, quien prácticamente se había olvidado de sus golpes, se tocó la herida recordando que Nicolas no se la había curado.

&Crabbe – dijo escuetamente, encogiéndose de hombros -. Yo también tengo detención, pero al menos no me han descontado puntos. No sé cómo le ha ido a Crabbe porque ahora no me habla – explicó con una extraña sonrisa.

Draco frunció el ceño pero no añadió nada más al respecto, aunque miraba con aparente disgusto su maltratado labio.

&Venga, vámonos a la cama, que estoy rendido – dijo en medio de un gran bostezo fingido, encaminándose hacia las escaleras y dejando a sus espaldas la mirada aliviada de Blaise por tenerle de regreso a salvo y la enojada de Theodore, por haber sido, una vez más, ignorado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco se levantó al día siguiente con aspecto deprimido y bajó a la sala común casi arrastrando los pies.

&¿Os habéis enterado? – preguntó a voz en grito Nicolas Stark entrando en la sala común como un vendaval, sobresaltando a todo el mundo &¡Gryffindor ha perdido 150 puntos de golpe¡Está en el último puesto para la Copa de las Casas!

Como había sido el primero en salir de Slytherin debido a su deberes de prefecto, se ganó la adoración general de la casa por haber comunicado la buena noticia. Aplausos y exclamaciones de alegría estallaron en la sala común, haciendo que los estudiantes que aún estaban en sus habitaciones corriesen a la sala para saber el por qué de tanto alboroto.

&¿Estás seguro, Nick? – preguntó una chica de sexto año &¿No puede haber sido un error?

La sonrisa de Nicolas se hizo aún más deslumbrante, si cabe.

&Nada de error. Percy Weasley, el prefecto de Gryffindor, corrió a reclamarle a McGonagall porque ayer después de la cena todo estaba correctamente. McGonagall nos explicó a todos, para que luego no hubiera confusiones, que encontró a Potter y otros dos Gryffindor de primer año fuera de la cama anoche y descontó 50 puntos a cada uno por infringir el toque de queda – exclamaciones asombradas y de alegría se escucharon por toda la sala -. Así que no solo Gryffindor está por detrás de Hufflepuff gracias a su chico de oro, sino que¡Slytherin está a la cabeza de la clasificación!

Los vítores de las serpientes seguramente se oyeron hasta en el Gran Comedor. Vince y Greg sonreían contentos, Theodore casi saltaba de alegría y Blaise observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro el júbilo de sus compañeros de casa.

Draco, feliz con el resultado de tan agitada noche (sobre todo porque él solo había perdido 20 puntos), se olvidó incluso de que tenía un castigo pendiente con McGonagall y sonrió triunfante a sus amigos, ansioso como nunca por subir a desayunar y ver la cara de Potter y el resto de su casa.

&Oh, Blaise – dijo Nicolas, acercándose al grupo después de haberle visto entre el excitado gentío -. Tu castigo empezará mañana, si no te importa. ¡Realmente hoy no me apetece nada estudiar!

Blaise sintió, sonriente, y Nick le delvolvió el gesto y nadó entre la gente para poder llegar a la salida de la sala. Draco se giró hacia él mirándole expectante, seguramente esperando una explicación a esa escena.

&Me castigó a estudiar con él una hora diaria en la biblioteca – informó. Draco alzó una ceja, extrañado por ese castigo -. Historia de la magia – amplió Blaise, como si fuera suficiente aclaración.

&¿Y eso es un castigo? – preguntó Crabbe tremendamente molesto &¡Yo tengo detención con Filch por tres días!

Blaise se encogió de hombros indiferente a la suerte del otro.

&¿Y a qué viene ese favoritismo? – preguntó Draco interesado.

&Supongo que le caigo bien a Stark – conjeturó Blaise simplemente.

&¡Pues Diana Farrow debe de odiarme! – se quejó Vincent amargamente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron unos días agradables burlándose de los Gryffindor y particularmente de Potter, quien parecía especialmente desgraciado desde que sus compañeros de casa le hacían el "Vacío de la Muerte" (le ignoraban olímpicamente) en castigo por la pérdida de puntos. Los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también parecían molestos con él por haber hecho que Slytherin fuese de nuevo la candidata más segura a ganar la copa de las casas. Los Sly no eran muy queridos en el colegio y nadie deseaba que resultasen ganadores un año más.

El castigo de Blaise con Nicolas fue bastante más entretenido de lo que esperaba, pues lo que menos hacía era estudiar Historia. Nick y él se pasaban toda la hora hablando, y Blaise incluso se quedaba más tiempo del impuesto para seguir charlando tranquilamente. A sus amigos no les gustó demasiado esa actitud por su parte, sobre todo Theo y Draco parecían algo molestos porque parecía preferir la compañía del prefecto a la suya. Draco desde luego no le decía nada, aunque le miraba con una seriedad inusual en él y se portaba de manera un poco fría. Theo era el que le lanzaba comentarios mordaces y le premiaba con miradas irritadas.

Blaise, desde luego, no podía decir que lo entendiera demasiado. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día con ellos, compartiendo cuarto, clases, comidas y estudios. Con la llegada de los exámenes tenían que dedicar casi todo su tiempo a estudiar, y cuando estaban los cinco juntos eso es lo que hacían, así que Blaise contemplaba el tiempo que pasaba con Nick como un descanso de los estudios, aún cuando se suponía que debía ser lo contrario.

Además, la situación entre ellos estaba un poco tensa. Al margen de las actitudes de Draco y Theodore por el asunto de Nicolas, Vincent seguía sin querer hablarle a pesar de que le había explicado más de veinte veces que la pelea había sido solo un método de distracción y que él no tenía la culpa de que le tocase detención con Filch. Greg, como era leal a Vincet, tampoco se dirigía a él a menos que no tuviera otra opción, y Theodore... bueno, su relación con él siempre había sido un poco rara, así que ya no le extrañaban ninguna de las excentricidades del chico.

Lo que le molestaba era la actitud de Draco, así que un día le cogió por banda y le pidió una explicación.

&A mí no me pasa nada, estoy preocupado por los exámenes – dijo el rubio luciendo perfectamente sincero.

Blaise, por supuesto, no se lo tragó.

&Vamos, Malfoy, que nos conocemos. A ti te la traen floja los exámenes. Ni te he visto tocar un solo libro de Historia de la Magia desde hace milenios – dijo exasperado.

&No tengo necesidad, pienso copiarme de ti – Draco le dio una sonrisita angelical -. Tiene que irte muy bien, ya que estudias casi dos horas al día esa materia.

Por supuesto, se refería al castigo con Nicolas, y Draco sabía perfectamente que Blaise llevaba Historia casi tan mal como él.

Blaise esperó no haberse sonrojado mientras trataba de permanecer inexpresivo.

&¿Te molesta Nicolas? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos -. Digo, me ha parecido detectar cierto sarcasmo en esa frasecita tuya.

A Draco le salió mejor eso de permanecer inexpresivo.

&Admito que no me cae bien, pero realmente me trae sin cuidado – dijo. Blaise pensó que parecía sincero -. Y si he sido sarcástico ha sido porque me sorprende que tu castigo se haya vuelto tan benevolente cuando el de Crabbe no lo ha sido.

&¡No es mi culpa! – saltó Blaise indignado.

&No – dijo Draco, perfectamente controlado -. Es de los prefectos, de Farrow por ser demasiado estricta y de Stark por todo lo contrario. Pero eso no quita que sea injusto¿no te parece?

&¿Y es por eso por lo que estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó Blaise molesto, mirando intensamente al rubio.

&Yo no estoy enojado contigo – contestó Draco pareciendo sorprendido porque el otro pensase así.

&Estás raro – señaló Blaise, frunciendo el ceño.

&¿Estoy raro?

&¡Sí! Estás serio, casi no me hablas y me miras mal¿qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? – preguntó al borde de su paciencia.

&Creo que te imaginas cosas...

&¡No me imagino nada, Malfoy! – gritó el moreno, para extrañeza de Draco, quien no tardó en contagiarse de su estado de ánimo, mirándole malamente.

&¡Estoy así con todo el mundo, Zabini¡Y es por los malditos exámenes! – le gritó de vuelta.

Blaise le miró pasmado.

&¿En serio?

&En serio – confirmó el rubio suspirando agobiado -. Mi padre quiere que saque las mejores notas, pero por mucho que me esfuerce nunca podré superar a Granger, al menos no si lo intento con todas las asignaturas – hizo una mueca de desagrado -. Intento esforzarme más en Defensa, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Pociones, pero no sé si estaré a la altura de sus expectativas.

&Tienes un nivel bastante alto en esas materias, Malfoy – trató de animarle Blaise -. Has mejorado mucho en Transformaciones últimamente y en Pociones y Defensa eres el primero de la clase. Realmente te estás esforzando en Astronomía y aunque podrías hacer un mejor trabajo en Herbologia, está bastante bien.

&No basta con "estar bastante bien", Zabini – dijo Draco desdeñosamente &¿Es que a ti no te presionan tus padres?

Blaise se encogió de hombros, infiderente.

&Me da igual lo que digan, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Eso tendrá que bastarles.

Draco se le quedó mirando largamente, sin demostrar ninguna expresión en particular. Después volvió a suspirar y trató de dejar el tema de lado, aunque a Blaise le seguía dando la impresión de que eso no era todo lo que preocupaba al rubio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Draco se llevó una desagradable sorpresa que le hizo dejar a medio comer su tostada untada con mermelada de albaricoque. Recibió una nota que había esperado no recibir.

__

Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche.

El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada.

Prof M. McGonagall

&¿El castigo es con Filch? – se sorprendió Nott, espiando el corto mensaje por encima del hombro del rubio.

&Pues no sabes la que te espera... – dijo Vincent siniestramente mirando sus cereales como ausente. Él había tenido ya sus tres castigos con el conserje y no parecían haber sido experiencias agradables.

Blaise, sin saber qué decir, palmeó amistosamente la espalda de Malfoy tratando de infundirle ánimos o de darle el pésame, no lo sabía muy bien. Draco le agradeció el gesto con un intento de sonrisa.

Todo ese día el rubio lo pasó preocupado por su castigo. Blaise, extrañamente a su costumbre, no dejó de hablar dicharacheramente durante todo el tiempo, haciendo que los demás le mirasen algo asustados, pero es que el moreno no sabía qué mas hacer para que Draco se olvidase del dichoso castigo. Estaba muy apático y él no solía ser así. La contínua charla de Blaise parecía distraerle un poco y le miraba algo asombrado de que de repente tuviera tantas cosas que decir ya que normalmente era de naturaleza callada. Claro que la mayoría de cosas que decía eran puras estupideces, como especular de dónde salía la leche del desayuno cada mañana, y si sería leche de vaca o de cabra porque no habia visto ninguna por Hogwarts y si había¿andaban sueltas por el bosque prohibido con los centauros y los hombres lobo¿y las ordeñaban los elfos domésticos del castillo¿o sería leche de elfo? Porque definitivamente nunca había visto una vaca en Hogwarts y en Hogsmeade tampoco parecía haber.

Draco, contagiado, daba sus propias explicaciones irracionales, logrando estar más relajado y hasta consiguiendo reír escandalosamente de cuando en cuando. Las chicas les miraban perplejas, sin saber qué pensar de esas conversaciones surrealistas, pero bastante divertidas con el radical cambio de esos dos, y Vince, Greg y Theo se mantenían algo aparte, sin terminar de comprender si estaban o no hablando en serio y escuchando alucinados cada palabra que pronunciaban.

Cuando Blaise tuvo que separarse de ellos después de clases para "cumplir su castigo" con Nicolas en la biblioteca, el ánimo de Draco decayó y se quedó más bien silencioso. Nott notó el abrupto cambio y trató de entablar conversación con él, pero Draco simplemente lo ignoró. A ninguno le daba buena espina que el castigo fuera tan tarde y con Filch. No era el procedimiento habitual y no era nada tranquilizador.

Esta vez Blaise solo estuvo con Nick la hora justa de su castigo. Con la mochila al hombro volvió corriendo a la sala común para encontrar a sus cuatro compañeros tratando de repasar sus apuntes de Astronomía en un raro silencio. Se dejó caer en la silla al lado de Theodore buscando dentro de su mochila para sacar también sus apuntes, aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de ponerse a estudiar. Después de diez infructuosos minutos miró a Draco, quien no paraba de revisar la hora en su reloj.

&¿Os apetece una partida de Snap explosivo? – preguntó el moreno alegremente. Los demás se volvieron a mirarle desconcertados.

&¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Draco, sorprendido por su propuesta. Blaise siempre había sido el más responsable de los cinco, así que el que estuviera dispuesto a dejar de lado los estudios era solo el remate final para el día tan extraño que estaba teniendo el moreno.

Blaise repitió su pregunta con una chispa divertida en sus ojos color miel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una vez más, Blaise no podía dormir. Se acomodó con sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia en el mejor sillón de la sala común dispuesto a aprovechar el tiempo, pero no pudo leer ni una sola palabra. Estaba preocupado por Draco. Un castigo a las once de la noche. ¿Qué clase de castigo sería? Había estado nervioso todo el día con la posibilidad de que al rubio le fuera a pasar algo. Blaise se reprochó por enésima vez preocuparse tanto por él. Se suponía que sabía defenderse solito¿no?

Se quedó adormilado en el sillón pese a su resolución de estudiar al menos un poco, y se despertó sobresaltado cuando alguien le agitó un por un hombro.

&Tranquilo, Zabini, soy yo – dijo el rubio en voz baja -. No deberías dormirte aquí, mañana estarás todo dolorido.

Blasie se sentó mejor en el sillón estudiando disimuladamente a Draco con secreto alivio. Aunque parecía estar más blanco de lo habitual y casi al borde de un shock, no parecía haber sufrido daño físico alguno.

&¿Qué tal el castigo? – preguntó en medio de un bostezo que no pudo reprimir. Draco se dejó caer a su lado en el sillón y lanzó un suspiro débil.

&Horrible – dijo con convencimiento -. Estuvimos en el bosque prohibido, buscando unicornios muertos.

Blaise le miró boquiabierto.

&¡Te lo estás inventando!

Draco lucía miserable.

&Te juro que es cierto. Con Potter, Granger y Longbottom. Hagrid nos guiaba – suspiró trémulamente -. Dijo que había algo matando unicornios en el bosque y que había encontrado la sangre de uno de ellos. Teníamos que buscarlo por si estaba malherido, pero... cuando lo encontramos ya estaba muerto – intentó rerpimir un escalofrío inutilmente -. Yo no sé qué era esa cosa... pero no parecía humano – se volvió hacia Blaise, mirándolo con ojos asustados &¿Tú has visto alguna vez un vampiro?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, preocupado por la expresión de Draco, que parecía medio ausente, como si aún estuviera en medio del bosque y no compartiendo el sillón con él.

&No sé si era un vampiro. Se movía de manera extraña. Salió gateando de entre los árboles y se acercó al unicornio. Empezó a chuparle la sangre. ¿Qué clase de criatura la chuparía la sangre a un unicornio?

&Nunca oí de un vampiro que bebiera ese tipo de sangre – comentó Blaise impresionado -. Los unicornios son animales muy poderosos, y los mayores comentan que el Barón Sanguinario tiene la maldición de vagar eternamente por haber matado a uno de ellos.

Draco volvió a temblar y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos recordando las manchas plateadas en los ropajes del fantasma de Slytherin.

&Sí, lo he oído – dijo asintiendo despacio -. Pero si no era un vampiro¿qué era?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Draco no paraba de temblar violentamente aunque él mismo no parecía darse cuenta. Blaise sabía que no podía ser por frío, había atizado el fuego al bajar y éste aún ardía alegremente en la chimenea, y el rubio aún estaba completamente vestido y embozado en su capa. Blaise, sintiéndose algo tonto, se acercó un poco más a su compañero y le rodeó torpemente con los brazos. No era un contacto muy estrecho, porque Blaise se limitaba a rodear los brazos del rubio con los propios, resultando que el hombro izquierdo del otro le quedaba encajado en el pecho incómodamente.

Draco se quedó completamente quieto, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Lentamente, giró la cabeza para enfrentar sus ojos con los de Zabini. Blaise pudo ver cómo las pupilas color tormenta del chico no tenían la frialdad acostumbrada, aunque el resto de su rostro pretendía conseguirla.

&¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó el rubio de manera cortante.

Blaise no se amilanó por su tono de voz. Sabía perfectamente que de no consentir al contacto ya estaría despatarrado al otro lado de la sala común con un ojo morado.

&Te abrazo – dijo el moreno, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Bien, tenía que serlo porque no había otra interpretación para su gesto.

&Pues vaya mierda de abrazo – dijo Draco. Como Blaise pudo detectar un tono algo distentido en su voz no se apartó.

&Pues lo siento, no sé darlos mejor – contestó, fingiéndose ofendido.

&¿Y qué finalidad se supone que tiene? – inquirió el rubio alzando una ceja interrogativamente.

&Está claro. Consolarte.

&Mmmm, no me siento demasiado consolado – hizo saber Draco cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

&¡Oh, pues entonces que te den por culo! – dijo Blaise agriamente.

Sin embargo no se apartó. Estuvo sujetándole hasta que Draco dejó de temblar, lo que fue bastante más tarde.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blaise siemrpe había creído que Draco les tenía un miedo irracional a los vampiros a pesar de no haberse encontrado nunca con ninguno, porque cuando estudiaban sobre ellos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras solía ponerse bastante pálido y se removía en su silla incómodo.

Según se contaba, su maestro de defensa, Quirrell, había estado un año estudiando a los vampiros en algún lugar lejano y por lo que podían ver también tenía un comportamiento un poco paranoico respecto a esos seres que no contribuía en tranquilizar en absoluto al rubio. Se les tenía por criaturas sanguinarias, sin piedad ni lealtades, dados a la crueldad extrema, y si Quirrell realmente se había encontrado con alguno de ellos no era tan extraño que hubiese quedado un poco traumatizado, llegando al extremo de que siempre olía a ajo a su alrededor. Se rumoreaba que llevaba toda una ristra de ellos escondida en su turbante por si las moscas.

Los vampiros eran la pesadilla infantil más común entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, superando con mucho a los zombis y los hombres lobo. Por eso Blaise estuvo al acecho esa noche, escondido tras los cortinajes de su cama, más que asustado por la historia de Draco sobre ese extraño vampiro, atento a la respiración del rubio por si tenía que despertarle de alguna pesadilla.

Draco tardó mucho tiempo en dormirse, como pudo comprobar al oírle dar vueltas y más vueltas en su cama. Tras unas dos horas así, Blaise decidió levantarse, ir hasta su cama y preguntar si quería que durmiera con él esa noche. Su respuesta fue un fuerte almohadanazo que casi lo tiró de espaldas. Draco le maldijo un rato y Blaise regresó a su cama rezongando. Para un favor que quería hacer y así se lo pagaban¡pues que se las apañase solo!

Sin embargo, al no poder tampoco dormise, decidió leer una de esas novelas de su madre que había echado en su baúl a principios de curso para los momentos más aburridos. El título era prometedor, "La mansión del los lamentos", pero Blaise pronto se dio cuenta de que no era una buena elección. En lugar de resultar la novela de fantasmas y misterio que el chico esperaba, se encontró con una sosa historia de una bruja enamorada de un mago que tenía que casarse con otro. A la tercera sesión de besos con estrambóticas declaraciones de amor eterno en menos de cincuenta páginas, Blaise cerró el libro sintiéndose aburrido y molesto. Esa era una novela "para chicas", y a él no le gustaba leer ese tipo de cosas. Se sintió aún más irritado cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros dos libros que se había traído debía ser por el estilo, porque habían estado en el mismo estante en la biblioteca de su madre.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Al principio pensó que venía de la cama de Crabbe, porque era un sonido muy bajo, pero aguzando el oído se dio cuenta de que el gemido habia sido de Draco. De puntillas se acercó a la cama del rubio iluminándose el camino con la varita y descorrió los pesados cortinajes. Draco dormía con el ceño fruncido, la respiración agitada y lágrimas en las mejillas. Blaise le miró paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Un gemido más alto, sin duda de molestia, y el movimiento brusco y repentino del rubio sobre el colchón, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, le dijeron a Blaise que no era tiempo de andarse con remilgos. Draco lo estaba pasando mal, y aunque sería una humillación para el chico despertarse bañado en lágrimas Blaise no tenía corazón para dejarle dentro de su pesadilla por más tiempo.

Se subió de rodillas al colchón de su compañero, cerrando las cortinas a sus espaldas y echandoles un hechizo de silencio por si el rubio se despertaba gritando. Luego puso una mano en el hombro de Draco, quien se apartó del contacto rápidamente, como si los dedos de Blaise le hubieran quemado la piel.

&Draco – llamó Blaise en susurros, volviendo a intentar agitar su hombro. Malfoy volvió a revolverse, más violentamente, y gimió más alto. Pronunció algunas palabras inteligibles en un tono desesperado y pateó las sábanas con rabia.

Blaise empezó a asustarse.

&¡Draco, despierta¡Estás teniendo una pesadilla! – esta vez si que logró agitarle, logrando que el rubio le diese un manozado en la cara al debatirse a ciegas.

Blaise frunció el ceño pensando lo que tenía merecido por meterse donde no le llamaban,pero cuando el chico empezó a sollozar con auténtico miedo dejóa un lado su idea de volverse a su camina y trató de despertarle con más empeño. Poniéndose la varita entre los dientes sujetó al rubio por las muñecas, tratando de mantenerle pegado al colchón.

&¡Graco! – dijo dificultosamente, tratando de no hincarle los dientes a su varita o al menos no llenarla de babas &¡esfierda!

Estaba inclinado sobre él, con las rodillas a un lado de su cuerpo, así que fue un movimiento muy certero el del rubio (parecía haberlo hecho a propósito) el de encajarle su huesuda rodillita en pleno aparato reproductor.

"¡Voy a ser el último Zabini!", pensó Blaise con lagrimillas de dolor agolpándose en sus ojos. Adolorido, no pudo aguantar su posición y terminó derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo del rubio, soltando sus muñecas para sostener sus zonas dolientes con cuidado.

Draco eligió ese inoportuno momento para despertarse, dando tremendo berrido en la oreja del moreno, que había cabado refugiándose en el hombro de su agresor, retorciéndose de dolor. Draco, al despertar sobresaltado de una horrible pesadilla en la que él era una indefensa víctima, tardó un poco en reaccionar. Lo cierto es que encontrar a Blaise (porque supo inmediatamente que era él por el olor de su pelo, que tenía casi bajo la nariz) encima de él, gimiendo bajito y toqueteándose a sí mismo, le supuso un tremendo shock.

&¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo, Zabini! – preguntó airado, quitándoselo de encima de un empujón muy poco amable que lo tiró de la cama.

Blaise se asomó por el borde, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando a Draco enfadado.

&No sé ni por qué cojones me preocupo – masculló con desagrado, tratando de ponerse en pie con dificultad.

&¿De qué¿De que tenga una sana vida homosexual? – gritó Draco alterado, poniéndose se rodillas sobre la cama con los puños apretados.

Blasie agradeció sinceramente el haber hechizado las cortinas, porque de lo contrario habria sido tremendamente humillante que los otros hubieran escuchado eso.

&¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Zabini también a gritos, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

&¡Qué cínico eres! – dijo Draco con desagrado.

&¿Pero qué hablas¿qué dices de vida homosexual¿Qué tipo de sueño estabas teniendo? – Blaise estaba confundido y ofendido, sin darse cuenta de lo que habría pensado el otro al depertarse y encontrarse con semejante panorama.

&Mira, pequeño salido, haz lo que quieras en la intimidad de tu cama¡pero a mí no vengas a meterme mano! – a Blaise se la cayó la mandíbula por la sorpresa -. ¡Y ahora no te hagas el inocente!

&¡Soy inocente¡Yo no te he metido mano! – se apresuró a defenderse el moreno.

&Síiiii, claaaro – dijo Draco con fingida sorna -, por eso te encuentro en mitad de la noche encima de mí, gimiéndome en la oreja y masturbándote. ¡Seguro que hay una explicación razonable para todo eso!

&Intentaba despertarte de tu pesadilla y me pegaste un rodillazo en los huevos – dijo Blasie mortalmente serio y mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró de inmediato. Se quedó mirándole indeciso. Después de todo, sí que había estado teniendo una horrible pesadilla.

&Entonces... no te estabas... – Draco intentó buscar una palabra apropiada.

&No – le cortó Blaise rápidamente -, no me estaba.

Draco asintió conforme. Después de todo, se trataba de Zabini, si hubiera encontrado a Nott en la misma situación otro gallo cantaría.

&Vale. Pues siento haberte tirado de la cama – dijo el rubio a regañadientes -. Me asustaste – reconoció.

&Y tú a mí – dijo Blaise un poco más relajado, al ver que Draco ya no le estaba gritando -. Llorabas y te agitabas en sueños.

&Solo ha sido una estúpida pesadilla – dijo el rubio tratando de quitarle importancia, tal vez sin darse aún cuenta de que sus mejillas seguían bañadas en lágrimas – Nada de qué procuparse.

Blaise lo miró un momento en silencio y después asintió. Fue a darse la vuelta para marcharse, mientras Draco se acomodaba de nuevo en su cama cuando recordó algo. Su varita. La encontró en el suelo, donde seguramente la había escupido al caerse de la cama. Estaba partida en dos.

&Estupendo – masculló, mirándola enfurruñado &¿Y ahora cómo explico yo esto?

Su padre le iba a dar una buena bronca cuando le dijese que había roto la varita. Más le valía inventarse una historia creíble, y sobre todo menos estrambótica que decir que la había partido con los dientes cuando Draco le echó de su cama acusándole de ser un pervertido. Su padre no estaría contento con una historia como esa. También tendría que pedir le mandasen una nueva o solicitar permiso para visitar el Callejón Diagon y poder comprarse una. Suspiró apesadumbrado.

&Zabini – dijo Draco desde debajo de dos kilos de mantas -. Si quieres... puedes... esto... puedes... si quieres... dormir conmigo.

La petición fue hecha con un tono tan brusco que Blaise supo que el rubio necesitaba desesperadamente compañía para superar aquella pesadilla, así que se arrastró bajo las mantas de Draco todavía adolorido y bastante disgustado con todo sucedido. Y todo por su estúpida procupación por Draco.

¿Pero podia saberse quién le mandaba meterse donde no le llamaban?

A modo de curiosidad, originalmente estaba escrito que cuando Draco llegaba a la sala común después de su aventurilla en el bosque y Blaise lo abrazaba, el rubio se echaba a llorar, pero por muy 11 añitos que tenga no me parecía algo que hiciera un Malfoy delante de alquien como Zabini, con quien su primer encuentro fue un enfrentamiento de fuerzas. Sin embargo, decirle que puede dormir con él si quiere es algo que Draco pordria justificarse a sí mismo como que le está haciendo un favor a Blaise, ya que fue él quien le ofreció la posibilidad en primer lugar.

Ahora vosotros sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

Besitos mil!


	5. Capítulo Quinto

**__**

Holaaaaaa!

He vuelto! En realidad este capítulo estaba escrito desde hace un tiempo, pero después de leer el libro 6 tuve que hacer un pequeño cambio que es imposible que nadie aprecie, aunque va a tocar bastante de la línea argumental que tenía pensada. Tranquilos, no hay absolutamente nada del "príncipe mestizo" aquí. Ni siquiera una leve insinuación. Este capítulo (y los siguientes) se puede leer sin peligro.

Es cierto que trato de hacer de esta historia un punto de vista distinto de los libros. No es precuela de "Vacaciones De Navidad" de "El Arma Definitiva" ni de ninguna otra que haya publicado. No va a salir Skye. Draco no se va a enrrollar con Hermione. Este Blaise no es el Blaise de Vacaciones. Su padre no le desprecia ni le muele a palos. Draco sí es igual, porque mi Draco es siempre el mismo ya que así es como me gusta.

Las situaciones en las que sale Harry son las que salen en los libros. Draco sí atacó a Neville fuera de la biblioteca solo para probar un hechizo nuevo, Draco sí que se lió a golpes con Ron y Neville en lo alto de una grada de quidditch, Draco sí que entró en la enfermeria y le quitó a Ron su libro y la carta de su hermano. También hizo que les descontaran puntos por iniciar una pelea en Navidades. Y definitivamente, Draco sí estuvo en el Bosque Prohibido. Tal vez olvide alguna escena en la que Draco ataque a Harry o se meta con el trío o con Neville o se mencione que hace algún comentario o tiene una actitud determinada en una situación, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

Por último, en la cena de fin de curso que está cerca del final de este capítulo hay algunos párrafos copiados del libro, prácticamente el discursito de Dumbledore, etc. Los exámenes se basan en la explicación del libro. Y, sin que pueda ser considerado como "joder un trozo del libro", en "El príncipe Mestizo" descubrimos que en sexto curso también hay prefectos (cuento a cuatro por casa, dos chicos y dos chicas, más los premios anuales de séptimo año que no se cuantos son), así que Nicolas Stark es prefecto de quinto año y Lionel Kaplan el de sexto, quiero decir que no es un error, ok?

Más aclaraciones al final del capítulo. Siento no responder a los reviews, pero dicen por esos mundos que quitan las historias que los responden. Para mayor seguridad, a partir de mañana responderé directamente en mi live journal, la dirección la podéis encontrar en mi perfil.

Y nada más por ahora. Espero que no os aburra mucho el capítulo de hoy. Besitos mil y gracias por el apoyo!

Capítulo Quinto.

La mañana siguiente fue bastante movida para Blaise.

Theodore puso el grito en el cielo al descorrer las cortinas de Draco y encontrarse a Zabini compartiendo el mismo lecho del rubio. Avergonzado, Blaise tuvo que inventarse sobre la marcha que se había equivocado de cama después de volver del baño medio dormido. Draco ni siquiera fingió estar sorprendido de verle en su cama. En realidad, ignoró a todos olímpicamente y se encerró en el baño por tres cuartos de hora, casi haciendo que llegasen tarde al desayuno.

Blaise tuvo que soportar las continuas burlas de Crabbe, Goyle y todo aquel que se enteró del asunto (que fue casi toda la casa) por no ser capaz de encontrar la cama correcta, pero Nott no parecía demasiado dispuesto a creerse su pequeña mentira y no paraba de mirar a Draco suspicazmente. El rubio había como que la cosa no iba con él y se mantenía al margen del asunto.

Esta actitud molestaba a Blaise, tal vez porque se había convertido en el blanco de las bromas del día por su culpa, o puede que fuera que Malfoy no parecía dispuesto a agradecerle el gesto que había tenido. Blaise se enfurruñó (algo que no había hecho en años) y dejó de hablarle al rubio por el resto de la jornada, prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a preocuparse por ese engreído.

El problema era que ignorar a Draco hacía las cosas más aburridas. Crabbe y Goyle casi no tenían conversación, en realidad ninguna si se descontaban los monosílabos con los que se comunicaban mutuamente. Nott seguía enfadado con él, provocando en el moreno unas increíbles ganas de partirle la cara de una vez. Y Draco parecía indiferente a su decisión de no volver a hablarle, pues no había intentado decirle ni media palabra en todo el día. Solo le quedaban las chicas, que se movían en manada, haciendo que Blaise se sintiese en una opresiva inferioridad numérica. Al ser sábado y no tener clases con las que entretenerse el día se le estaba haciendo bastante lento e insoportable, así que, harto de la situación, decidió hacer algo productivo después de la comida y cargó en su mochila todos los deberes para hacerlos en la biblioteca.

Estuvo trabajando unas tres horas, aburriéndose a muerte pero terminando varias tareas que no tendría que entregar hasta la semana siguiente. Finalmente, hastiado, empujó los libros a un lado y cogió un pergamino en blanco para ponerse a dibujar.

- ¿Ya has terminado?

La voz le hizo respingar, sobre todo porque no se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado Nick.

- Más o menos – contestó algo desganado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el prefecto preocupado.

Blaise intentó una sonrisa, pero se sentía tristón y solo y únicamente pudo esbozar una dudosa mueca.

- Estoy cansado – concedió al fin.

- Claro, es que eso de vagar de cama en cama durante la noche... – dijo Nicolas seriamente. Blaise se sonrojó avergonzado y dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa. Nick rió un poco -. Vamos, no te lo tomes así. Es gracioso.

- A mí no me ha hecho ninguna gracia – dijo Blaise lastimeramente.

Había soportado bromas de todo tipo, aunque aún le hacían sonrojar las de los mayores, que le invitaban a equivocarse de cama en su cuarto cuando quisiera. Las chicas eran las peores en ese aspecto, pues les encantaba verlo avergonzado y se decían entre ellas "¡mira que mono!" sin preocuparse de si él podía oírlas. Y, para su bochorno, las oía. Blaise no creía que fuera "mono", y lo que es peor, no quería serlo. Deseaba estar tan lejos de ser "mono" como fuera posible. Quería ser un tipo frío, duro y arrogante... justo como Draco. ¿Ves? Nadie pensaría que Draco Malfoy era "una monada" si no paraba de fulminar con la mirada a todo el mundo y comportarse como un cabrón. Pero Blaise ya se había hecho con una fama de chico agradable y atento, dispuesto a escuchar amablemente y la gente pensaría que tenía algún problema o estaba enfermo por comportarse de manera distinta a la de costumbre. Seguramente entonces le tendrían un poco de lástima, y eso era algo que Blaise no soportaría.

- ¿Y en la cama de quien te metiste? – preguntó Nick divertido.

Blaise le miró de reojo de muy mala manera.

- Malfoy – dijo escuetamente. Nick le miró sorprendido por unos instantes.

- Vaya – dijo al fin - ¿Y has sobrevivido?

- Más o menos. No me habla – concedió Blaise molesto.

- Ya se le pasará – dijo el prefecto quitándole importancia -. Tampoco te pierdes nada. Por lo que he visto, es un chaval difícil de aguantar¿no?

Blaise frunció el ceño, extrañado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Siempre es tan serio, parece que esté de mal humor – dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros.

Blaise le observó perplejo. Nunca habría pensado así de Draco. Suponía que no debía ser favorable la imagen que tenían los demás de él: un niño consentido que estaba acostumbrado a que todos se tirasen a sus pies. Blaise sabía que debía ser así, porque era lo que él había pensado de Draco en un primer momento, cuando lo vio enfurruñado en su asiento del expreso de Hogwarts esperando a que sus lacayos le llevasen chucherías, y lo cierto era que el rubio se las pintaba solo para dar esa sensación a casi todo el mundo. Pero Blaise sabía cómo era realmente; un niño que intenta parecer mayor pero que en el fondo sigue siendo un niño. Él mismo era así, aunque en su caso la seriedad de su carácter le hacía parecer menos inmaduro en ocasiones, y solía llevarse un poco mejor con los demás porque ni siquiera se molestaba en echarlos de su lado cuando le estorbaban. Blaise simplemente les ignoraba, y todos lo tomaban como que su compañía era bien recibida y él era un chico demasiado tímido para empezar una conversación.

Lo cierto era que tanto Blaise como Draco tenían alma de insociables, costándoles relacionarse con los demás y en algunas ocasiones rechazando hacerlo, habiéndose creado un círculo íntimo con el que se sentían satisfechos. La diferencia tal vez radicaba en que Blaise se relacionaba con más gente de manera superficial, pareciendo más sociable que su compañero de cuarto, pero sin que llegase verdaderamente a profundizar en su amistad con nadie. Draco, por el contrario, cuando incluía a alguien en su entorno inmediato lo hacía con confianza absoluta y tras haberlo meditado cuidadosamente. Un Malfoy no era alguien que regalase su amistad a cualquiera.

Blaise, de alguna extraña manera, había conseguido introducirse en ese círculo, pero podría llegar a considerar como un verdadero amigo a Draco.

Claro, que después de lo de esa mañana tenía serias dudas al respecto.

- Te has quedado muy pensativo – dijo Nick mirándole preocupado - ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

Blaise sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Malfoy es difícil de tratar – dijo despacio -, si no se sabe cómo hacerlo. Pero no es tan serio, y suele estar bastante lejos del malhumor. Le encanta hacerse el frío e indiferente, pero muchas veces baja la guardia, aunque normalmente es solo con nosotros – volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Parece que sois muy amigos – dijo Nick mirándole sorprendido.

- No sé que decirte – dijo Blaise sonando cansado de repente -. Es complicado saber cómo piensa de esta situación.

- Bueno, si se ha enfadado contigo por una tontería como esa, no creo que puedas considerarlo como un amigo – dijo Nick razonablemente.

El moreno pensó que seguramente el prefecto estaría en lo cierto, pero él no sabía todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Blaise no paraba de darle vueltas a la acusación de Draco sobre su supuesto acoso, no sabía si el rubio habría vuelto a considerar lo sucedido a la luz de la mañana y había llegado a la conclusión de que Blaise era un pervertido y lo mejor era alejarse de él. O si solo estaba haciéndose el ofendido delante de Nott y los demás. O si solamente se encontraba algo deprimido por lo sucedido en su castigo y había dejado de hablar con todo el mundo, no solo con él. Pero con Vincent había hablado esa misma mañana, durante el desayuno. Y con Nott había estado terminando la tarea de Astronomía en la Sala común, pese a lo raro que era que Malfoy decidiese hacer tarea un sábado por la mañana.

El caso es que Blaise se encontraba confundido por la actitud del rubio, que no había cruzado una mirada con él en todo el día. Y Blaise se sentía angustiado, ya que se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos la compañía de ese rubio engreído. Se había acostumbrado tanto a tener a Draco cerca que el día le estaba pareciendo espantosamente lento sin él. Se sintió triste al darse cuenta de que había llegado a considerar a Malfoy como un amigo, sentimiento que el otro, por las trazas, no parecía compartir. Nick tenía razón. Draco Malfoy no le necesitaba ni le echaba de menos. Todo lo contrario a lo que le pasaba a él. Blaise respiró hondo, dolido por sus propios pensamientos, y se reprendió mentalmente por deprimirse por ello. ¡A él no le importaba lo más mínimo Draco Malfoy¡Por él podía pudrirse en el infierno!

Decidido a animarse, borró al rubio de su mente y se volvió hacia Nick para empezar una conversación intranscendente que les duró gran parte de la tarde.

Mientras cenaba tranquilamente en el gran comedor, decidido a ignorar olímpicamente a Draco, que estaba sentado a su lado comiendo silenciosamente, Blaise se dio cuenta de que Nicolas Stark, un chico de quinto año, había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca hablando con un estudiante de primer curso.

¿No era un poco extraño eso?

Esa noche, acurrucados todos en sus camas de una habitación demasiado silenciosa para tratarse de chicos de once años, Blaise pensaba seriamente en la carta que tendría que haber enviado esa misma mañana y que no había sabido ni cómo empezar. ¿Cómo podía decirle a su padre que había roto su varita y necesitaba otra a esas alturas del curso¡Se enojaría con él¡Le consideraría el mago más torpe del mundo! Solo alguien como Longbottom sería tan descuidado como para dejar que su varita se quebrara, y ni siquiera él había hecho algo como eso. Blaise se encontraba avergonzado y temeroso¿a quien se le ocurría ponerse la varita entre los dientes¿No podía haberla dejado en la mesilla de noche para sujetar a Malfoy? Ahora había quedado completamente inservible, pues no parecía tener ningún arreglo y de todas maneras sería más rentable comprar una nueva. Tal vez podría hacerlo a espaldas de su padre, pero no estaba seguro de si Ollivander servía pedidos por correo.

Se giró hacia la derecha, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, frustrado. Tal vez por eso no notó como las cortinas de su lado izquierdo se abrieron furtivamente y se volvieron a cerrar con rapidez. Saltó asustado cuando Draco tocó delicadamente su hombro para llamar su atención.

- ¡Malfoy¿Quieres matarme del susto? – gritó alterado cuando pudo reconocerle, a la luz trémula de la varita de Draco.

- No seas exagerado, Zabini – dijo el chico con frialdad. Sin más preámbulos le tendió una cajita estrecha y alargada.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Blaise extrañado mirándola sin tomarla.

- Escribí a Ollivander – dijo secamente -. Necesitas otra varita. Tuve la culpa de que se rompiera la otra. Ten, podrás usarla hasta que puedas comprarte una apropiada.

Blaise se quedó mudo por el gesto de Draco. Hacía apenas un par de minutos que a él se le había ocurrido hacer un pedido vía lechuza, y ahí estaba el rubio, ya con la varita en la mano y habiéndolo hecho por él.

Por supuesto, esta varita no le daría tan buenos resultados como la otra, pues Blaise no había tenido la oportunidad de elegirla personalmente logrando encontrar aquella que se adecuara a su magia (o que lo eligiese a él, como decía el mismo Ollivander). Antes de empezar el curso Blaise había tenido que estar casi dos horas plantado en esa tienda polvorienta probando una por una casi todas las piezas de la tienda hasta dar con la varita adecuada para él, así que dudaba que los resultados fuesen a ser muy favorables, pero al menos podría hacer los ejercicios de Transformaciones y Encantamientos (aunque, seamos sinceros, Transformaciones no le importaba demasiado después de su enfrentamiento con McGonagall). Miró agradecido a Draco, cogiendo al fin el paquete, y sin dar las gracias en voz alta porque no parecía algo apropiado entre ellos. Al abrir con cuidado la cajita, encontró una varita de madera clara, fina y estilizada, que se parecía mucho a la que Draco sostenía entre sus manos iluminando el pequeño espacio que creaban los cortinajes de su cama.

- Madera de Álamo – dijo Draco sencillamente -. Nervios de corazón de Dragón. 29 centímetros y medio, excelente para Defensa.

Blaise observó admirado su nueva varita, encontrándola bastante flexible y algo más larga que la que tenía (27 centímetros). Miró de nuevo la mano de Draco, quien le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Son hermanas – dijo sorprendiéndolo -. Le pedí a Ollivander otra varita y me mandó una exactamente igual sin que yo le dijese nada. Me escribió diciendo que habían salido del mismo árbol y sus nervios eran del mismo corazón de dragón – hizo una extraña mueca -. Me aconsejó que me cuidase de no volver a necesitar otra por un largo tiempo. Creo que estaba algo enojado conmigo, debió suponer que deterioré la mía.

Blaise le dio otra sonrisa de agradecimiento, esperando que Ollivander no le guardase mucho rencor al rubio después de haber supuesto que había desgraciado uno de sus trabajos. Sacó la varita de la caja y la sostuvo delicadamente, admirándola desde todos los ángulos y sintiendo cómo la magia de la varita se conectaba con la suya propia, reconociéndolo y haciendo saltar unas ligeras chispas doradas y plateadas.

- Me irá bien con ella – dijo satisfecho, haciendo un _Lumos_ para comprobar que se acoplaban bien. El hechizo le salió más luminoso de lo que normalmente le salía, que Blaise logró reducir la cantidad de luz para que no les dañase a los ojos. Esa varita era un poquito más poderosa de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no era difícil de dominar.

Draco parecía satisfecho con la demostración y con un mudo asentimiento, Blaise supuso que de buenas noches, se deslizó fuera de los cortinajes de vuelta a su propia cama. El moreno se quedó mirando sus cortinas por unos momentos, pensando que esa había sido una manera muy extraña de volver a ser amigos. Siendo así, se sintió casi en la obligación de salir de su cama y llegar hasta la de Malfoy. Se asomó cautelosamente entre los cortinajes, encontrando a Draco colocando cuidadosamente las mantas encima de su cuerpo.

- Si crees que no vas a poder dormir bien... – empezó a decir, pero la mirada helada de Draco le hizo detenerse y reconsiderar mejor su impulso. Dio apresuradamente las buenas noches y volvió corriendo hacia su cama, con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho al pensar que tal vez había arruinado de alguna manera lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de quietud, el rubio abrió de nuevo sus cortinajes de terciopelo.

- Si realmente necesitas la compañía te dejaré dormir conmigo – dijo envaradamente. Aunque Blaise tuvo ganas de ahogarle con la almohada, terminó siguiendo a Malfoy de vuelta hasta su cama y acomodándose cuidadosamente en el borde contrario al que ocupaba el rubio.

- Buenas noches, Draco.

- Buenas noches, Blaise.

Era la primera vez que no se llamaban por sus apellidos.

Los exámenes se acercaban inexorablemente y Draco y Blaise eran incapaces de dormir una noche entera. El primero porque sufría de pesadillas desde su encuentro en el bosque y el segundo porque estaba atento para despertarle cuando notaba que el rubio estaba agitado. Theodore les miraba más enojado que nunca, tal vez porque Blaise se había vuelto la persona más cercana a Draco después de ese extraño distanciamiento. El rubio no les había contado a los demás lo del vampiro porque consideraba que se reirían de él y de las pesadillas que le producía el recordar ese encuentro. Como medida extrema para no despertarse en las noches y dado que Pomfrey no le había querido dar a Draco ninguna poción para dormir sin sueños, Blaise propuso que la mejor solución era dormir juntos todas las noches. Draco le miró como si estuviera demente cuando le hizo la propuesta, pero esa misma noche, cuando Blaise se acercó a su cama a despertarle porque estaba volviendo a tener una pesadilla, no dejó que el moreno volviese a su cama e incluso insistió en que durmiese a su lado el resto de la noche. Pero claro, el rubio nunca decía que era porque necesitase a Blaise a su lado. Nunca reconocería ese flaqueza, por muy obvia que fuese pera ambos, y siempre decía que si Zabini necesitaba la compañía él no iba a negársela. Después del incidente de "equivocarse de cama" ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de que sus compañeros de cuarto descubriesen que dormían juntos, así que Blaise decidió hacer las cosas de la manera más discreta posible. Esperaba a que todos estuviesen dormidos antes de pasar a la cama de Draco y programaba su despertador para volver a su propia cama antes de que el resto se levantase. Porque eso sí, el rubio era bastante exigente al respecto y proclamaba que no podría dormir en otro lecho que no fuese el suyo, así que era Blaise quien tenía que saltar de cama en cama a oscuras. Desde que había adoptado esa solución Draco no había vuelto a tener una pesadilla y Blaise también podía dormir toda la noche de un tirón. Era una buena solución para los dos, aún cuando pasasen por el mismo bochorno cada mañana al despertarse estrechamente abrazados el uno al otro. Era algo incómodo para Draco encontrarse babeando sobre el pecho del moreno, y también para Blaise, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a perder su tranquilizante natural y Blaise no iba a dejar de hacerle compañía si el otro no se lo pedía expresamente.

El estudiar para los exámenes les seguía requiriendo casi todo su tiempo. Alguna vez cogían sus mochilas y se plantaban en la orilla del lago para tratar de relajarse jugando a Snap explosivo o simplemente alejándose de la sala común y la biblioteca, lugares que empezaban a aborrecer por pasar en ellos demasiado de su tiempo. Crabbe y Goyle en seguida empezaban a aburrirse y o bien se entretenían tirando piedras al lago o dándose golpecitos juguetones el uno al otro que habrían dejado el brazo de Blaise morado por una semana. Theo, Draco y Blaise simplemente charlaban relajadamente, aunque solía ser Draco quien llevaba la voz cantante casi siempre y Nott asentía entusiásticamente con la cabeza.

Fue en una de esas charlas triviales cuando Theodore, al parecer, cayó en la cuenta de que Malfoy y Zabini habían dejado de llamarse "Malfoy" y "Zabini" el uno al otro. Blaise pudo comprobar el momento exacto en el que el chico se dio cuenta, pues su cara cambió completamente de la media sonrisa que estaba sosteniendo a una expresión perpleja para más tarde tornarse algo sombría. Blaise, hasta hacía relativamente poco, había sido el único del cuarto que no contaba con el "privilegio" de ser llamado por su nombre por Draco. Tal vez Theodore se había creído más cercano al rubio por este detalle, pero era bastante claro que Malfoy no lo consideraba muy importante, pues lo ignoraba con pasmosa frecuencia.

De alguna manera, parecía que Draco y Blaise se habían vuelto más amigos tras el tema de las varitas hermanas. O puede que fuese desde el acuerdo de dormir en la misma cama. El caso es que hablaban más a menudo de lo que solían hacerlo y, aunque en clases seguían sentándose cada uno por su lado, casi siempre trataban de hacer los deberes juntos cuando antes cada cual terminaba su tarea cuando buenamente podía.

Trataban de estudiar los cinco juntos, agregándose de cuando en cuando el grupito de las chicas, siendo más fácil de recordar las lecciones que se preguntaban unos a otros entre risas y bromas, pero Theo no se mostraba demasiado cordial con Blaise y prefería repasar el temario en un silencio espeso, vigilando a todos por debajo de sus pestañas. Después Blaise se preguntaría cómo había podido el chico aprobar sus exámenes, si parecía prestarle más atención a sus movimientos y los de Draco que a sus propios apuntes.

La semana de exámenes fue estresante para todos. Millicent Bulstrode lloriqueaba antes de cada examen, asegurando a todo el mundo que suspendería estrepitosamente. Pansy Parkinson repasaba los apuntes hasta un minuto antes de entrar al aula. Azura Moon mordisqueaba su pluma nerviosamente, echándola siempre a perder y teniendo que pedir prestada alguna de repuesto. Míriam Archer aseguraba, con un tono ansioso, no recordar una sola fecha de Historia de la Magia, el examen para el que más se había preparado. Verena Walker andaba de un malhumor constante, mirando mal a todo el mundo y cargando siempre con su mochila llena de apuntes. Theodore Nott no podía dormir bien por las noches, agitándose nervioso en su cama. Vincent Crabbe comía más de lo acostumbrado, lo que ya era decir mucho. Gregory Goyle aseguraba que no era tan grave tener que repetir curso, lo que sin duda era su perspectiva de futuro. Draco Malfoy parloteaba nerviosamente de todo y con todos, haciendo parecer que había tragado litros de cafeína. Y Blaise Zabini tenía problemas digestivos, vomitaba todo lo que comía. La señora Pomfrey le hizo varias pruebas para descartar y le aseguró que se trataban de simples nervios, que tomase tisanas relajantes de cuando en cuando y se encontraría mucho mejor.

Blaise acabó cogiéndole asco a las "tisanas relajantes" después de tantas como tomó para calmar su inquieto estómago y decidió pedirle ayuda a Snape. Por supuesto, Draco le bronqueó con enojo, asegurando que debía haberlo hecho desde un principio en lugar de fiarse de esa estúpida mujer que tenían por enfermera. Snape le miró de arriba abajo concienzudamente, hizo sus propias pruebas y le dio una poción ligera, un calmante suave para tomar antes de dormir. Blaise, generosamente, compartió la poción con Draco, que buena falta le hacía porque parecía a punto de tener un ataque de puro estrés, y sugirió discretamente a Nott que pidiese consejo al maestro de pociones para solucionar su insomnio. Nott no le hizo el menor caso, profundizándose sus ojeras de día en día mientras el despacho de Snape recibía visitas constantes de parte de los alumnos de todos los cursos (aunque solo de Slytherin) en busca de un remedio para sus males, ya que la noticia de la ayuda que había obtenido Blaise se había filtrado sospechosamente rápido (Draco y su bocaza).

El resto de alumnos de primer curso parecían sufrir un caso parecido a los Slytherins. Excepto los Ravenclaw, que siempre serían unos pedantes insufribles y se sabían todos los libros del curso hasta la última coma y por lo tanto tenían una seguridad pasmosa. Los demás andaban todos medio desquiciados, con problemas para dormir y para concentrarse en la más mínima cosa.

Cuando por fin llegaron las pruebas, la tensión se hizo casi insoportable. Blaise estaba seguro de haber contestado correctamente en los exámenes escritos de Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa y Pociones. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo en Astronomía y Herbología, pero no tenía demasiadas esperanzas. Los exámenes prácticos fueron otro cantar. Había hecho correctamente, creía, la poción para olvidar que había pedido Snape, pero definitivamente lo que entregó a McGonagall, que había pedido que convirtieran un ratón en una caja de rapé, fue tomado casi como un insulto por la mujer.

- No me dirá que ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo, señor Zabini – le dijo duramente, blandiendo una caja con patas, rabo y bigotes y de un horrible color ratonil.

Blaise después se sintió rastrero, pero estaba tan decidido a aprobar que echó mano de su golpe más bajo; le hizo una carita tierna. Los grandes ojos amielados llenos de falsas lágrimas ablandaron tanto el corazón de la severa mujer que, sintiéndose generosa, le dejó repetir la prueba. El segundo intento fue más aceptable, aunque su caja seguía teniendo un feo color y chillaba al levantarla.

Flitwick les pidió que hicieran que una piña bailara claqué. Blaise, quien ignoraba de qué les iba a servir este hechizo en el futuro, lo hizo aceptablemente, aunque su piña en realidad acabase bailando break dance de manera entusiasta. En ambas ocasiones Blaise rehusó echarle la culpa a su nueva varita.

Historia de la Magia, el último examen de todos, le fue definitivamente mal. Estaba seguro de haber equivocado todas las fechas, aunque no se dio al ánimo de comprobarlo en el libro. Salió bastante deprimido pero contento de haber terminado al fin, observando como Draco se estiraba gatunamente, aparentemente satisfecho con su trabajo. A su alrededor sus compañeros no paraban de comentar lo que habían respondido a cada pregunta del examen, haciendo que en Blaise creciera poco a poco la certeza de que había suspendido.

- Vayamos al lago – propuso sorpresivamente, haciendo que todos los Slytherins se volviesen a mirarle. Las chicas pronto sonrieron por su idea, contentas de poder relajarse por fin. Greg y Vincent no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, prefiriendo bajar a las cocinas para comer algo. Theodore, completamente exhausto por estar tanto tiempo sin pegar ojo, estaba que se caía de sueño, así que decidió retirarse para dormir el resto del día. Draco le sonrió entusiasmado.

- ¡Buena idea! Hace un gran día para estar fuera.

Así que las cinco chicas mas Draco y Blaise fueron a tumbarse cerca de la orilla del lago, estirándose perezosamente bajo los rayos del sol. Pansy se apresuró a coger sitio cerca de Draco, y Blaise se vio rodeado por todas las demás chicas, quienes empezaron de nuevo a hablar sobre los exámenes.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor¡Tenemos una semana de paz hasta saber los resultados! – dijo Draco molesto. Las chicas cerraron la boca de inmediato.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones, Draco? – preguntó Pansy incorporándose sobre un codo para poder mirarle.

- Nada especial, supongo – contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

- Nosotros iremos a visitar a mi abuela, que ahora vive en Italia – dijo Pansy sonando disgustada.

- ¡Italia¡Qué bonito¡Y qué guapos que son los italianos! – dijo soñadoramente Míriam con clara envidia.

- Preferiría quedarme – explicó Pansy -. No me llevo demasiado bien con mi abuela y he estado tan poco tiempo en casa este año que echo de menos estar allí.

- A mí me pasa lo mismo – intervino Azura -, pero creo que iremos a recorrer Escocia por un tiempo.

- Pues yo no quiero volver a mi casa – dijo Míriam arrugando la nariz -. Me aburro mucho estando allí sola. Mis padres siempre están fuera y como no tengo hermanos...

- Podrías venirte a pasar unos días a mi casa, si quieres – ofreció Millicent -. Estará mi hermano pequeño, pero si le amenazo un poco no nos molestará mucho.

Míriam hizo un gesto de desagrado pero dijo que lo pensaría. Blaise tuvo la clara impresión de que ni siquiera consideraría la idea, pues no parecía aceptar muy bien a Millicent como parte del grupo.

- ¿Y tú, Blaise, que vas a hacer estas vacaciones? – preguntó Azura volviéndose hacia él.

- Si todo va bien, tal vez mi tío venga a visitarnos. El año pasado dijo que lo haría – contestó el moreno –. Es el hermano mayor de mi padre y mi tío favorito, así que si viene me lo pasaré muy bien.

Draco se incorporó para mirarle extrañado, tal vez porque nunca le había hablado de ese tío suyo, o puede que la sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios fuera demasiado intrigante para él.

Esa noche, cuando todos se habían metido en sus camas pensando aliviados que ya podían dormir tranquilos sin la presión de los exámenes, Draco trepó a la cama de Blaise y se tendió a su lado en silencio.

El moreno le miró extrañado, porque no hacía tanto que se habían acostado los demás y si habían visto al rubio metiéndose en su cama tendrían que dar una incómoda explicación. Pero Draco no pareció preocupado. Se quedó tumbado de espaldas mirando el techo por un buen rato antes de decidirse a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no mencionaste nunca a tu tío? – preguntó en un tono que pretendía ser indiferente.

- No sé – dijo Blaise con sinceridad -. Supongo que nunca salió en la conversación.

Hubo un rato de silencio.

- ¿Le aprecias mucho? – inquirió el rubio.

- Sí, bastante.

- Pero aún no sabes si pasará el verano con vosotros... – tanteó.

- No ha dicho nada todavía, pero prometió que lo haría – dijo Blaise con gran convicción.

- ¿Te fías de sus promesas? – preguntó Draco mirándole casi con un deje de burla.

- Nunca ha roto ninguna – dijo Blaise con seguridad -. Además, yo le prometí dejarme el pelo largo y he cumplido mi parte.

Draco se incorporó abruptamente, quedando sentado en la cama. Miró a Blaise con una expresión indescifrable.

- ¿Esa es la promesa? – preguntó, recordando el jaleo con la orden de McGonagall de cortarse el pelo y el empecinamiento de Blaise de seguir dejándolo largo - ¿La que no me querías contar?

Parecía ofendido, y Blaise se vio en la obligación de aclarar las cosas, sentándose también en la cama par estar al mismo nivel de sus ojos.

- Nunca dije que no quisiera contarte. Lo que no quería era que Vincent y Theo se enterasen. No lo entenderían.

- ¡Yo tampoco puedo decir que lo entienda! – dijo Draco con molestia.

- ¡Tampoco hay tanto que entender! A él le gusta mi pelo y me hizo prometer dejarlo largo. De ser así, se comprometía a volver este verano a pasar las vacaciones¡eso es todo! – contó el moreno exasperado.

- ¿Y para eso tanto secreto? – preguntó el rubio algo despectivo.

- ¡Ningún secreto! – puntualizó Blaise -. Aquel no era buen momento para contártelo, y después simplemente se me olvidó.

Draco le miró fastidiado por un largo momento, cosa que incomodó a Blaise.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te enojas tanto? – terminó preguntando, hastiado de la actitud del rubio.

- No estoy enojado... – empezó a decir Draco.

- Sí, ya...

- ¡No lo estoy! – espetó el rubio. Blaise supuso que Draco había puesto un hechizo a sus cortinas para poder hablar libremente, porque su voz había sonado tan fuerte que sin duda habría despertado a sus compañeros dormidos -. Quería invitarte a mi casa por unos días – confesó Draco tras un tenso silencio -, pero creo que ya no va a poder ser.

Realmente había sonado enojado, y cuando se bajó de la cama para ir a dormir a solas a la suya, Blaise pensó que esa habría sido la razón por la que había querido invitarle a su mansión.

Aún no era capaz de dormir solo sin tener pesadillas.

Sintiéndose mal por estar siendo utilizado como un vulgar oso de peluche para dormir, Blaise se giró al lado contrario de la cama de Draco envolviéndose bien con sus sábanas. No pensaba acudir esa noche a la cama del rubio. Ya era hora de que se fuera acostumbrando a dormir sin compañía.

Al día siguiente Draco parecía haber olvidado su discusión nocturna, porque habló a Blaise como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Blaise se sintió mal por no haber acudido a su cama. Tal vez Draco había vuelto a tener sus pesadillas y no habría habido nadie allí para despertarle. La culpabilidad le dejó un poco taciturno, lo que hizo que Azura y Verena le preguntasen varias veces si se encontraba bien. Padma también se acercó durante el desayuno, asegurando que no parecía el de siempre. Aprovechó para contarle que le había ido muy bien en los exámenes y que esperaba obtener unas notas bastante altas.

Fue en mitad del desayuno cuando les llegó el rumor. Lo trajo Parvati, quien viendo a su hermana hablar con Blaise decidió no ser menos y arrastrando a su amiga Lavender por la manga se plantaron ante la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¡No os vais a creer lo que ha pasado! – dijo en un tono tan alto que se ganó por completo la atención de mucha gente.

A continuación procedió a contarles una historia algo surrealista de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger jugando como piezas en un ajedrez gigante para rescatar no-se-qué de una especie de sótano del colegio. Potter estaba inconsciente en la enfermería y Weasley había aparecido con unas feas heridas que Pomfrey curó con rapidez.

También habló de un perro gigante de cinco cabezas (que Blaise supiera solo existían los de una y los de tres), de una planta carnívora (¿en el colegio?) y de que Quirrell en realidad era un vampiro que Harry había podido matar haciéndole mirar su reflejo en un espejo.

Las caras de los Slytherins le hicieron saber a Parvati de que no la creían demasiado y se marchó de allí ofendida.

- Creo que esa tía delira – dijo Draco con convicción.

Padma le miró mal, aunque se sentía algo avergonzada de que su hermana contase esas patrañas.

A media tarde, el rumor había crecido hasta proporciones apocalípticas. Había quien decía que Potter se había enfrentado al mismísimo Señor Oscuro regresado de entre los muertos para poseer al profesor de Defensa y conseguir un poderoso objeto que se guardaba nada menos que en el colegio.

- La gente está muy mal – dijo Blaise cuando Hanna se lo contó - ¿Cómo se va a guardar algo poderoso en un colegio con trescientos menores de edad rondando por todos lados¡Y todos sabemos que Potter acabó con quien-tú-ya-sabes cuando tenía un año! Suena como algo que se inventaría una fan loca para matar el tiempo y enseñar a sus amigas, tan locas y fanáticas como ella.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo le dio la razón, porque era algo inverosímil, pero esa misma noche Dumbledore anunció que el profesor Quirrell había muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Eso hizo preguntarse a todos qué había de verdad en los rumores que corrían por el colegio. Cuando Granger y Weasley salieron de la enfermería, donde Pomfrey les había retenido para tenerlos bajo observación, se vieron asaltados por estudiantes de todas las casas ansiosos de saber qué había ocurrido realmente. Los malditos no dijeron ni una palabra, dejando a todo el colegio en ascuas.

A la mañana siguiente, tras la derrota de Gryffindor ante Ravenclaw en _quidditch_ porque Potter no había despertado a tiempo para el partido, lo más destacable fue que los gemelos Weasley provocaron una inundación al tratar de arrancar un inodoro del cuarto de baño de chicos del tercer piso, según ellos, "para regalárselo al valeroso Harry Potter". Eso provocó un nuevo castigo para los Weasley y una bajada de puntos para Gryffindor que los dejó en el último puesto para la copa de las casas.

Slytherin, que ya iba a la cabeza de todas maneras, se regocijó con la noticia de la caída en desgracia de los favoritos de la escuela y se metieron con cada pobre leoncito que tenía la mala fortuna de cruzarse con ellos en algún pasillo. ¿Qué queréis, Slytherin no se caracteriza precisamente por ser una casa bondadosa, sino todo lo contrario, y a los Slys siempre les ha tentado eso de ser malos, les divierte demasiado.

La noticia del despertar de Potter llegó hasta Blaise casi al mismo tiempo que una carta de su madre aquella mañana. Amina Zabini, bruja conocida y destacada por su belleza, que Blaise había podido heredar en parte, anunciaba con orgullo a su hijo que su tío Flavio pasaría parte del verano con ellos.

Flavio tenía cerca de 38 años y nunca había formado su propia familia. A pesar de que no se llevaba muy bien con Malcom, su hermano menor, Amina y él tenían una buena relación, y Blaise pensaba que tal vez su tío en algún momento había podido estar enamorado de su madre. Trataba a Blaise con mucho cariño, y el chico se sentía muy especial cuando estaba con él. Para Flavio tanto Amina como Blaise eran más parte de su familia que el mismo Malcom y le encantaba visitarles por largas temporadas.

El humor de Blaise mejoró considerablemente, a pesar de que Draco ahora parecía no necesitarle y le trataba con un poquito más de distanciamiento que antes. Blaise se sentía aliviado al ver que el rubio no tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, lo que quería decir que descansaba apropiadamente a pesar de su ausencia. Supo que le iba a echar de menos esas vacaciones. Había llegado a cogerle aprecio, a pesar de todo, y podría decirse que era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, aunque por los continuos berrinches del rubio no sabía si podía darle esa denominación a su relación.

Cuando entraron en el Gran comedor esa noche para la fiesta de fin de curso, los alumnos de primer año de Slytherin no pudieron reprimir la oleada de orgullo que les recorrió. Los colores verde y plata dominaban la decoración, y un gran estandarte con la bandera de su casa se extendía tras la mesa de los profesores. Sonriendo encantados, se sentaron a su mesa sintiéndose más Slys que nunca. Las otras casas les miraban mal, nunca habían sido muy queridos en el colegio y su victoria de la copa de las casas por siete años seguidos les sentaba como una patada en el estómago. A los Slys les daba exactamente lo mismo. Habían trabajado duro por esa copa y volvería a ser suya ese año.

Blaise se sentía exultante. Sentía que era parte de la casa, junto con todos sus compañeros. Que su esfuerzo conjunto había logrado su premio, a pesar de haber perdido la copa de _quidditch_. Todos en su mesa estaban contentos, y hasta Draco sonreía encantado con la decoración y la victoria.

Ni siquiera la entrada de Potter, con toda la atención que atrajo, pudo hacer que dejasen de perder la sonrisa. Esa noche Potter no contaba, porque era la noche de Slytherin.

Dumbledore se puso en pie ceremoniosamente y se hizo el silencio en el recinto para dejar al vejete dar su discurso de fin de año. Fue breve, como todo el mundo esperaba, y pasó directamente al grano.

- Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa – dijo ceremoniosamente - y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. No fueron secundados por nadie más, pero ellos solos se bastaban para celebrar ruidosamente, golpeando la mesa con sus copas y el suelo con los pies. Sonrisas amplias y jubilosas se extendían por toda la mesa.

- Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin - dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad -. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco. Draco se giró para mirar a Blaise con una mirada igual de incrédula que la que el moreno le enviaba.

- Así que - dijo Dumbledore - tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. - Nadie en la mesa de los Slys se atrevía a replicar. ¿Qué era aquello¿Puntos de última hora¿En ese preciso momento? - Dejadme ver – continuó el director -. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...

El Weasley enrojeció de repente por su mención. Draco y Blaise le miraron expectantes.

- ... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Blaise se puso pálido. ¿Qué tenía que ver el ajedrez con nada? Aunque recordaba que Parvati había dicho algo sobre piezas de ajedrez gigantes, no podía terminar de entender a qué venían esos puntos ahora cuando aquello había ocurrido casi una semana atrás.

Por supuesto, la celebración de los leoncitos fue ruidosa y se alzó la voz del prefecto pelirrojo de Gryffindor por encima de las demás para decir alegremente: "Es mi hermano¿sabéis¡Mi hermano menor¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!"

Blaise alzó una ceja completamente confundido.

Cuando los malditos leones comprendieron que Dumbledore no había terminado aún, se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

- Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Los leones volvieron a vitorear y gritar como energúmenos. Los Slytherin no eran capaces de mover ni una pestaña, temiendo lo que podía llegar a ocurrir con esa tonta dotación de puntos que a Dumbledore debía de habérsele ocurrido en el último momento.

- Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... - continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa -... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.

- ¡Nos han empatado! – gritó Nick Stark furioso. La indignación de todos sus compañeros le acompañaba. Blaise miró a Snape, que estaba lívido en su sitio en la Mesa Alta, y después a Draco, que aún tenía cara de no creerse todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Al menos no nos han ganado – dijo Theo a modo de consuelo. Pero Dumbledore volvió a pedir silencio.

- Hay muchos tipos de valentía - dijo luciendo una sonrisa que a Blaise se le antojó de lo más hipócrita -. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.

Los Slytherins se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡Nos superan! – chilló Diana Farrow. Draco tenía una expresión horrorizada en el rostro que compartía más de la mitad de la casa. El resto estaba tan atónita y pálida como Blaise.

- Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin -, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.

Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara. No era para menos. Slytherin acababa de ser humillada públicamente sin ninguna necesidad. Esos puntos Dumbledore podía haberlos otorgado perfectamente mucho antes, incluso esa misma mañana si no tenía otra opción, pero el maldito viejo había tenido que esperar a que todos estuvieran en el Gran Comedor para presenciar su derrota, para poder desterrar los colores de Slytherin de una manera que hizo que los miembros de esa casa (que no podían marcharse de allí como hubieran querido bajo la mirada severa de Snape) dejasen esa noche intactos todos y cada uno de los platos de comida de su mesa. Ninguno se sentía con ánimos suficientes para compartir esos manjares. No cuando habían recibido la mayor muestra de desprecio por parte del mismísimo director del colegio.

Snape tuvo que comparecer esa noche en la sala común de las serpientes, donde el ambiente era lúgubre y lleno de rabia contenida a duras penas.

- ¡Señor, no podemos permitir esto! – gritaba Lionel Kaplan, el prefecto de sexto curso, a pesar de que no solía tomar los deberes de su puesto demasiado en serio - ¡La copa ya había sido concedida a Slytherin¡Ha sido un acto deliberado de humillación!

Por supuesto, el resto de la casa le apoyaba ruidosamente. Blaise pensaba secretamente que sólo les faltaban unas cuantas hoces y unas antorchas encendidas para parecer un grupo de linchamiento, claro que tanto él como sus compañeros de curso participaban de la exaltación general.

- Ya he presentado una queja al director – dijo Snape calmadamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho -, pero no ha servido de nada. Gryffindor ganó esos puntos y se queda la copa de las casas – se le notaba la acidez a leguas, y tal vez por eso los Slys dejaron de protestar ruidosamente. Tenían muy en cuenta que el maestro de pociones era uno de ellos, el único que les defendía y sostenía en toda la escuela, y que la humillación también había sido para él, como representante de su casa. Incluso podía haber sido más dura, porque los otros profesores ahora le miraban con un poco de burla. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que al día siguiente saldrían de Hogwarts y se ahorrarían más insultos de los necesarios.

Aún así los ánimos no se calmaron, y Snape tuvo que estar escuchando sus quejas casi hasta las cuatro de la mañana, pues ningún Sly tenía intenciones de dejar su sala común para ir a acostarse. Únicamente accedieron cuando Snape dejó claro que los quería en sus habitaciones en menos de cinco minutos, orden que cumplieron a regañadientes.

Aún así, Blaise y los demás no pudieron dormir y se pasaron la noche sentados en la cama de Goyle comiéndose los restos de sus chucherías y tratando de animarse un poco tras el fiasco de la cena de fin de curso.

Los resultados de sus exámenes los recibieron esa misma mañana. Tanto Draco como Blaise obtuvieron muy buenas notas, logrando aprobarlo todo, hasta el temido examen de Historia de la Magia, con calificaciones más que decentes. Theodore y Vincent tampoco habían quedado mal, aunque no había nada destacable en sus calificaciones. El pobre de Greg aprobó muchas de las materias por los pelos, pero al menos lograba pasar de curso.

En silencio, terminaron de alistar sus baúles, muertos de sueño y hambrientos, sin saber si estaban listos para afrontar el desayuno. Por ello decidieron bajar antes de lo usual, encontrándose a más de la mitad de su casa sentada a la mesa tras haber tenido la misma idea. Pudieron despedirse unos de otros tranquilamente, pues sería un lío hacerlo en el tren, buscando de compartimento en compartimento. Nick se acercó a Blaise y le revolvió el pelo en plan juguetón, a lo que el moreno le fulminó con la mirada.

- Ale, que te críes – le dio el prefecto con una sonrisa burlona. Saludó con un gesto a Draco y los demás y se perdió por el pasillo.

- Menudo idiota – masculló Draco con enojo. Blaise decidió no replicar, más ocupado en intentar volver a peinarse.

Cuando ya se levantaban de la mesa para volver a su cuarto y asegurarse de que su equipaje estaba completo, Lionel Kaplan les obstaculizó el camino de salida.

- ¿Qué es esto¿Acaso estamos huyendo?

El tono en el que lo dijo hizo que los chicos se mirasen los pies contrariados.

- Venga, de vuelta a la mesa. No quiero ver a nadie salir de aquí. Vamos a demostrar que Slytherin no se siente humillada por la maldita injusticia que se cometió anoche. ¡Tenemos nuestro orgullo, carajo¡Vamos a aguantarles la mirada a esa panda de presuntuosos que se creen mejores que nosotros¡No nos vamos a arrugar ante ellos¡Somos Slytherins!

- ¡Cierra la boca, Kaplan! – saltó Draco con evidente enfado. El prefecto cerró la boca de inmediato y miró al rubio con incredulidad. El resto de Slytherins, que habían escuchado el discursito con cansancio y escepticismo, centraron su mirada en ese crío bajito y delicado con expectación.

- Nuestro orgullo Slytherin no se ha levantado de la cama esta mañana, por si no te has dado cuenta – siguió Draco casi mordiendo las palabras -. Lo único que va a ocurrir si nos quedamos en este comedor es que los demás se burlarán de nosotros sin piedad. Dumbledore no le dará ninguna importancia a que nuestra mesa esté llena, pero apuesto a que se dará cuenta si no hay ni un alma en ella a modo de protesta por su actuación de anoche. Por mi parte, no pienso quedarme a verle la cara a San Potter y su tropa de arrastrados. Estoy seguro de que no podría contenerme de escupirles.

Apartando a Kaplan bruscamente, Draco salió del comedor con aire digno sin esperar a sus compañeros. Blaise se descubrió sonriendo orgullosamente por la actuación del rubio. Sin embargo, el único gesto de apoyo que tuvo a las palabras de su compañero fue mirar desdeñosamente al prefecto y pasar por su lado para seguir a Draco. Cuando llegó a su lado no le dijo nada, solo caminó en silencio, esperando a que el malhumor se disipase del ambiente. No tenía intención de criticar o alabar sus palabras. Draco ni siquiera parecía consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, desafiando a un prefecto de sexto curso, que tenía la admiración de la mayoría del alumnado. Tampoco se había percatado de que sus observaciones hicieron que un montón de Slytherins se levantasen de la mesa para seguir su ejemplo y dejar vacío el Gran Comedor.

Theodore se les unió unos pasillos más adelante, con signos evidentes de haber corrido todo el camino hasta allí.

- ¡Espectacular, Draco! – dijo entusiasmado - ¡Salieron todos el Gran Comedor¡No se quedó nadie¡Ha sido increíble¡Ha sido...!

- Corta ya¿quieres? – dijo Blaise bruscamente, haciendo que el otro le mirase ofendido. Theodore parecía no darse cuenta de que Draco no estaba de humor para alabanzas. Blaise sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Había huido del Gran Comedor para no enfrentar a Harry Potter. No soportaría ver su sonrisa burlona y su actitud de superioridad. No soportaba ser derrotado por él, y esto a todas luces había sido una derrota, no solo de Draco sino de toda Slytherin, porque había sido por Harry Potter que la casa de la serpiente había perdido la copa.

Theodore, al parecer enojado porque Draco no había salido en su defensa, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. El rubio solo dio un suspiro y miró a Blaise de soslayo.

- Sé como te sientes – dijo Blaise devolviéndole la mirada -. Yo me siento igual.

Eso pareció reconfortar a Draco.

Pansy lloró sobre el rubio a la hora de la despedida. Millicent, Azura, Verena y Míriam lo hicieron sobre Blaise. Y no por turnos. Cuando pudo librarse de ellas comprobó que su capa estaba arrugada y mojada y presentaba en general un aspecto lamentable. Aprovechando las últimas horas que podrían utilizar la magia hasta volver al colegio, Draco logró arreglarle lo suficiente para no dar mucha pena y se trasladaron con todos sus bártulos a uno de los compartimentos del último vagón, esperando poder pasar desapercibidos.

No lo lograron. Hanna Abbot tuvo el arrojo suficiente para buscar a Blaise ella sola y, desafiando la mirada helada de Malfoy, logró hacerle prometer que la escribiría con frecuencia. Padma llegó un rato después, con su hermana Parvati parloteando nerviosamente tras ella. Padma se despidió calurosamente de Blaise con un abrazo que el chico correspondió un poco incómodo. Le dio una sonrisa a los demás y prácticamente salió corriendo para librarse de su hermana. Parvati, sin darse cuenta de la sutil maniobra de despiste de su gemela, se sentó con los chicos y estuvo hablando con ellos (más bien fue un monólogo) por casi una hora. Cuando su amiga Lavender llegó para buscarla, preocupada porque tardaba en regresar, se ganó la simpatía general de los cuatro chicos (Draco hacía tres cuartos de hora que había dicho que iba al servicio). Parvati se despidió de Blaise plantándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla y pasó olímpicamente de los demás, como si no estuvieran allí. Lavender se marchó con un tímido "hasta septiembre" cerrando la puerta tras ella. Draco volvió dos minutos después.

- Cobarde – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

- Me sentó mal el desayuno – explicó el rubio con altivez, lo que demostró ser una inmensa mentira cuando se metió en la boca cuatro ranas de chocolate casi simultáneamente.

Como al parecer había dejado sin existencias a la señora del carrito de los dulces, Blaise le atosigó durante todo el viaje para conseguir una porción de su tesoro. Draco, harto de él, le metió en la boca la rana que se estaba comiendo, totalmente babeada y mordida, con el chocolate medio derretido sobre sus dedos. Blaise forcejeó con él, riendo, y terminaron cayendo estrepitosamente del sillón y rodando por el suelo entre risas y patadas. Blaise terminó con el chocolate refregado por toda la cara y Draco con las manos pringosas, la rana caída debajo de algún sillón, pero después de eso el rubio accedió a compartir sus golosinas con él.

Theodore, que había empezado el viaje enfurruñado, poco a poco se fue relajando y entrando en la conversación. Después de ver la tonta pelea entre Draco y Blaise se quedó pensativo y prefirió mirar por la ventanilla la mayor parte del tiempo, casi ajeno a la conversación.

Después de unas cuantas despedidas más, unas pocas idas al baño y unos cuantos hechizos que no podrían volver a probar hasta septiembre, el tren por fin llegó a la estación. Los chicos bajaron su equipaje y salieron del andén a indicación de un mago en grupos de dos y tres para no llamar la atención. Ya al otro lado miraron por la estación tratando de reconocer entre el gentío a sus padres.

Los padres de Nott fueron los primeros en ser localizados, y el chico se despidió de sus compañeros con cierta carita de pena, arrastrando su baúl hacia ellos. El siguiente fue el señor Malfoy, quien charlaba con el padre de Crabbe tensamente, aparentemente molesto por ver a lo lejos a los Weasley, ya que señalaba hacia ellos con desagrado. Draco se volvió hacia Blaise antes de acercarse a sus padres, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca el nombre del moreno resonó por la estación.

- ¡Blaise!

Era su madre, una hermosa mujer de largo pelo negro, lacio, medianamente recogido, con los ojos amielados de su hijo y un porte distinguido. Venía acompañada por un hombre alto, ancho de espaldas y con los ojos y el pelo negros.

- ¡Tío! – chilló el chico con entusiasmo, lanzándose a sus brazos. El hombre le estrechó con cariño y le acarició el pelo con mucha suavidad.

- Te dije que vendría si te dejabas el pelo largo – le recordó acariciando los mechones negros con embeleso. Blaise le sonrió ampliamente y se separó de él para saludar a su madre.

- ¿Mi padre no ha venido? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Está hablando con Lucius Malfoy – dijo su madre, señalando al padre de Draco que parecía estar muy interesado en lo que Zabini tenía que decirle. Lucius miró durante un segundo a su tío y después a Blaise. Luego se acercó junto a su padre para que ambos saludaran a sus hijos, ya que Draco se había quedado parado al lado de Blaise y observando atentamente a su tío.

Después de un intercambio cortés de saludos, la presentación oficial de los chicos, ya que ni Lucius Malfoy ni Malcom Zabini conocían al hijo del otro, Lucius se volvió hacia el tío de Blaise, Flavio Zabini.

- ¿Y qué es lo que le trae por aquí?

- Visitar a la familia, ya sabe – Flavio sonrió acariciando el pelo de Blaise -. No puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ellos.

Lucius dio un corto asentimiento educado, pero sus ojos estaban bastante fríos. Blaise pudo ver que intercambió una extraña mirada con su padre, pero Flavio no se dio cuenta porque se había vuelto hacia Draco, quien no paraba de mirarle.

- Y tú eres compañero de Blaise en el colegio¿verdad¿Qué tal se porta mi sobrino¡Espero que no haga muchas trastadas! – dijo riendo un poco y achuchando a Blaise por la espalda a modo de cariño, poniendo una ancha mano sobre el estrecho pecho del moreno para acercarle a él.

- Nos dedicamos a estudiar, señor – dijo Draco fríamente, sin asomo de sonrisa, ni siquiera el intento de una expresión cordial -. No a "hacer trastadas", como supondrá. Así que puede estar tranquilo.

Tanto Blaise como el Señor Malfoy miraron extrañados a Draco. Era bastante evidente que Flavio le había caído antipático al primer vistazo. Blaise no entendía el por qué. Su tío solía caer bastante bien a todo el mundo. Incluso Vincent y Greg parecían bastante cómodos con él.

El señor Crabbe se acercó entonces al grupo acompañado por el señor Goyle, a quien había encontrado unos minutos atrás. Deteniéndose lo imprescindible para saludar, se llevaron a sus hijos con algo de prisa prometiendo a Lucius Malfoy que se verían la semana siguiente. Draco se despidió de sus compañeros con un poco de indiferencia. Después de todo a ellos los veía bastante seguido.

- Draco, despídete, es hora de irnos – dijo Lucius antes de volverse para besar la mano de Amina Zabini. Estrechó la mano de Flavio un poco envaradamente -. Un placer – dijo simplemente. Se volvió hacia Malcom y le dijo algo en privado que los demás no pudieron entender, pero se estrecharon las manos con calor, Malcom con una sonrisa un poco extraña.

Blaise miró a Draco y se sintió de pronto muy solo. Iba a extrañar a ese chiquillo caprichoso, lo sabía.

- Puedes venir a mi casa de vez en cuando – ofreció, tendiéndole la mano tal y como habían hecho sus mayores. Draco la cogió con algo de reticencia, apretándola después con firmeza.

- Lo mismo te digo, Blaise – dijo casi en un susurro. Luego le miró a los ojos e, inesperadamente sonrió. Blaise no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, y antes de que supiera lo que sucedía, estaba abrazando a Draco. No como aquel abrazo que le dio cuando volvió asustado del Bosque Prohibido. Esta vez era uno de verdad, que era devuelto por el rubio sin vergüenza alguna, dando estas torpes palmaditas en la espalda que pretenden ser muy viriles. Se separaron con lentitud y pronto se estaban perdiendo de vista, cada uno por su lado, tragados por el gentío que cruzaba con prisas de lado a lado de la estación.

------------------

** __**

Las varitas: Me he guiado por el calendario celta descrito en . Según este calendario, y guiándome tanto por las fechas que pienso poner para sus cumpleaños (tengo mis razones para no hacer a Draco escorpio de nuevo) como por lo que cuadraba esta explicación con ellos, llegué a la conclusión de que su varita tenía que ser de álamo. Os dejo con la explicación que he recogido en la página mencionada anteriormente.

ÁLAMO - Del 4 de febrero al 8 de febrero; Del 1 de mayo al 14 de mayo y del 5 de agosto al 8 al 13 de agosto -La Incertidumbre - Es una persona con un alto sentido de la estética, no muy segura de sí misma, valiente sólo si es necesario, necesita rodearse de un ambiente agradable, es muy selectiva, a veces solitaria, muy entusiasta, de naturaleza artística, buena organizadora, intenta aprender a través de la filosofía, confiable en cualquier situación, asume las relaciones muy seriamente.

Esto implica que los chicos cumplirán años entre el 5 y el 13 de agosto, por eso no ha habido hasta ahora ningúna mención del cumpleaños de ninguno de los dos. De los demás no nos interesa demasiado, verdad? Lo único que me molesta es que serán Leo, como Harry, pero qué le vamos a hacer! Además, la explicación, a mi modo de ver, cuadraba tan bien con ellos que no me pude resistir, sobre todo a Draco le viene como anillo al dedo!

Nada más por hoy. Espero que no os haya disgustado mucho este capítulo o que os haya resultado muy aburrido (14 páginas). No sé como saldrá ahora el formato, de todas maneras para leerlo en formato "correcto" y con la ortografía ligeramente corregida (vamos, pasado el word y basta), dirigirse a mi live journal.

Gracias por la atención. Besitos mil!


	6. Capítulo Sexto

Feliz año nuevo!!!!!

Hace tiempo que no actualizo esta historia y me temo que este no es precisamente el mejor capítulo del mundo. Es absurdo y corto, pero no lo he perdido de milagro después de la última tontería de mi ordenador y sinceramente, después de haber estado tanto tiempo para escribirlo (por muy malo que sea y cutre que haya quedado) no me apetece nada tener que repetirlo todo.

Así que sin más os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a los fieles!

Besos.

Capítulo Sexto.

Blaise Zabini estaba sentado en la repisa de su ventana viendo caer la ligera lluvia de verano sobre los terrenos de su mansión. Las gotitas de agua producían una ligera ondulación en el pequeño lago que tenía a la vista, hacían que los nenúfares se balancearan y que las ranas que se posaban sobre ellos croaran de contento. Pero a Blaise no le entusiasmaba demasiado la vista. Bostezó aburrido y se preguntó, no por primera vez en esas tres semanas, qué estarían haciendo los demás en ese momento.

Este verano no estaba resultando como había esperado. Malcom y Flavio se pasaban el día juntos de un lado para el otro. Casi no paraban en casa y cuando lo hacían no era por mucho tiempo, apenas comer y dormir. Blaise sabía que toda esa actividad era cosa de su padre, no solo por las miradas fastidiadas que su tío le brindaba cuando Malcom proponía alguna salida, sino porque a su tío le agradaba más sentarse en el jardín a tomar el té con él y su madre que visitar a los insulsos amigos de Malcom. Los hermanos nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, y el chico sospechaba que si se habían seguido tratando a lo largo de los años había sido por insistencia de la abuela de Blaise primero y de su madre después. No era ningún secreto en esa casa que el padre de Blaise detestaba a Flavio con pasión. Incluso había tenido sonadas discusiones con su esposa por invitarle a pasar temporadas con ellos, y siempre se había mostrado más que receloso con él. Esta repentina cercanía era, cuando menos, desconcertante, aún más cuando era Malcom el que la forzaba. Blaise podría haber pensado que su padre quería retomar una relación amistosa con Flavio, que después de todo era su hermano, y que por eso se estaba tomando la molestia de pasar un tiempo a solas con él, pero esto estaba llegando a unos extremos exagerados.

Amina se había marchado a pasar unos días con su madre, algo delicada de salud últimamente, hacía más de una semana. Durante todo ese tiempo, era como si Blaise no hubiese vuelto de la escuela. Era ignorado en las salidas de los hermanos, y cuando intentaba estar un rato con ellos para no aburrirse tanto su padre le enviaba sin contemplaciones a su cuarto. Blaise había hecho ya todos sus deberes, había vagabundeado por los alrededores durante horas y horas, se había leído buena parte de los libros de su habitación, había escrito a todos sus amigos y hasta una vez, por puro aburrimiento, había ordenado el armario, cosa que solo hacían los elfos domésticos. ¡Estaba mortalmente aburrido! Los chicos que vivían cerca de su casa o eran demasiado mayores para prestarle atención, o demasiado pequeños para que se la prestara él o, en su defecto, habían salido a pasar el verano a otro lugar.

Blaise resopló molesto, apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal. ¡Lo que hubiera dado para poder salir del país también! O tan siquiera de casa. Su padre no le permitía ni bajar al pueblo cercano, mucho menos acercarse hasta el Callejón Diagón para quedar con sus compañeros de clase. Al menos las cartas que había estado escribiendo habían servido de algo, hacía un par de días que estaba teniendo algo nuevo de lectura.

Padma le había enviado una amistosa carta, anunciándole que su hermana y ella visitarían a la familia de su padre en Nueva Delhi por dos semanas, así que no podría escribirle mucho dada la distancia que tendían que recorrer las lechuzas. Blasie se entristeció un poco. Padma era inteligente y sensible, las pocas conversaciones que había mantenido con ella por los pasillos o en la biblioteca habían sido bastante interesantes, así que sus cartas no podían ser menos. Bueno, algo menos con lo que tendría que contar ese verano.

Parvati también le escribió a pesar de que Blaise no lo había hecho. Seguramente al ver a su hermana teniendo correspondencia había sentido envidia y había decidido imitarla. En esencia le contaba lo mismo que su gemela, solo que lo que a Padma le había llevado una página explicar a ella le costó cinco. Tan aburrido estaba Blaise que hasta la leyó entera. No se podía decir que Parvati no tuviera tema de conversación, aunque al Slytherin no podia importarle menos el número de saris que se habia comprado la chica ni tampoco su colorido. Aún menos lo bien que combinaban con los pendientes que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños.

En fin, al menos leer la carta y evitar fijarse en las horrorosas faltas de ortografía y gramática le había ocupado más de media hora de su vida, lo que en su situación no dejaba de agradecerse.

Hanna también le escribió contándole afectuosamente su tranquilo y pacífico verano. Su carta tenía un tono tan alegre y relajado que a Blaise le dio envidia. Hanna no necesitaba grandes aventuras para pasárselo bien. Seguramente, de estar en la misma situación que él, encontraría el lado bueno y le sacaría mucho partido. Blaise había oído decir que los Hufflepuffs como característica principal tenían la estupidez. Él también lo pensaba, desde luego, pero confiaba en que Hanna fuera la excepción. Su sencilla manera de contar las cosas y de ver la vida era estimulante. Nunca intentaba hablar de lo que no sabía, regla que ya se podría aplicar Parvati más a menudo, y era tan buena escuchando como él, por lo que era fácil hablar con ella de cualquier cosa. A veces le frustraba que fuera tan cándida, pero en el fondo la apreciaba.

Millicent también le había escrito. Para Blaise fue una carta muy preciada, porque a Millie no le gustaba nada escribir. Tenía una letra horrible que no conseguía mejorar ni con los libros de caligrafía con los que solía practicar, y cuando escribía a sus padres en el colegio siempre le costaba unos cuantos borradores lograr una carta más o menos pasable. Blaise sabía que se había esforzado mucho y lo apreció sinceramente, más por la forma que por el contenido, porque básicamente se la pasaba quejándose de lo incordiante que era su hermanito y de que Míriam aún no le había dicho si pasaría unos días en su casa. Blaise dudaba de que le llegase algún día la respuesta, Míriam no toleraba a Millicent y la única que no lo había notado era la pobre chica.

En realidad, Míriam no le caía muy bien. ¡Es más, incluso Parvati le caía mejor que ella!. La encontraba vana y superficial, celosa de los demás y egañosa. Una de esas personas que viven fingiendo lo que no son. Cuando se encontró con la carta de Míriam fue todo un shock para él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica esperaba que Blaise la invitase a pasar unos días en su casa, cosa que por supuesto no hizo, haciéndose el desentendido, aunque sin duda habría traído un cambio a su tedioso verano.

La carta que recibió esa mañana no es que fuese una sorpresa, dado que él le había escrito primero, pero le hizo sentir una intensa añoranza. Draco había escrito seis hojas contándole los líos en los que se había metido con Crabbe y Goyle, de los que era vecino desde niño, haciéndole reír un rato. También de las intensas declaraciones de amor que le enviaba Pansy día sí y día no desde Italia, donde parecía que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que suspirar por el rubio. Le contaba de sus avances en un extraño experimento que trataba de llevar a cabo en las mazmorras de su mansión y que involucraba una poción con ingredientes asquerosos y un elfo doméstico despistado. _"Se lo merece" _escribía Draco_ "la mitad de las veces, cuando lo busco, no parece estar en la casa y tiene prohibido salir. Me mosquea. Creo que últimamente se está planchando mucho las orejas, y mi padre no les presta tanta atención a los elfos para castigarlos tan a menudo." _

También le contó lo mal que le había mirado Ollivander el día que se encontró con él en el Callejón Diagon. Al leer este párrafo Blaise se sintió culpable, porque el hombre creía que Draco había roto su varita ya que había pedido una nueva. Blaise lo sentía por Draco, pero por nada del mundo pensaba confesarle al hombre que la varita rota había sido la suya. Nunca le había gustado demasiado, así que no le iba a contar que había echado a perder uno de sus queridos trabajos de una manera tan tonta.

Aún tenía que comprarse una varita apropiada, dado que la que Draco le regaló parecía demasiado poderosa para él, pero no tenía demasiada prisa porque le había cogido cariño. Aunque en vacaciones no le estaba permitido usar magia la llevaba siempre encima, digamos que "por si acaso" aunque no podría pasarle nada dentro de su mansión.

Al final de su carta, casi pasando desapercibido en forma de comentario indiferente, Draco le invitaba a pasar un par de semanas en su mansión, al menos hasta su cumpleaños, que era el 9 de Agosto, y por el que pensaba dar una fiesta por todo lo alto. A Blaise le sorprendió y llenó de tonto orgullo el ser mayor que Draco. Bien, apenas un par de días, porque él nació el 7 de Agosto, pero era un argumento que esgrimir a la hora de imponer su voluntad sobre el rubito; _"haz caso a tus mayores, chavalín"._

Esbozó una taimada sonrisa al pensar en ello, y hasta dejó escapar una risita al imaginar la enfurruñada expresión de Draco cuando se lo dijera. Su risa hizo que el cristal de la ventana se empañase ligeramente por su aliento. Blaise lo miró indiferente, viendo como la mancha de vaho se hacía más pequeña hasta finalmente desaparecer. _"Lo que hace el aburrimiento",_ pensó hastiado. Llevaba esperando toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde a Dinky, el elfo doméstico al que había encargado que le avisara en cuanto su padre llegase a casa. Al principio había esperado con ansias, creyendo que para la hora de la comida ya estarían de vuelta tanto él como su tío, pero ninguno de los dos había aparecido.

Ahora Blaise estaba algo mohíno porque había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y creía muy probable que su padre se negaría a darle su permiso para visitar a Draco. Vamos, ¡si casi parecía que lo tenía secuestrado en su propio hogar! Se había pasado más tiempo en su cuarto en esas dos semanas que en todos los castigos de su vida juntos, y ni siquiera había tenido el placer de hacer algo malo que justificase el encierro.

Decidió, en un impulso, que si su padre no le dejaba ir a casa de Draco haría todo lo posible para convertirse en el hijo más molesto que nunca hubiera tenido un mago. Ya estaba planeando asaltar el despacho de su padre en busca de esa botella de oporto que parecía atesorar para momentos importantes cuando Dinky apareció en medio del cuarto con un estallido. Antes de que el elfo pudiera abrir la boca, Blaise ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. No por nada le había dicho al elfo que solo se presentase ante él cuando llegase su padre, no antes.

Corrió escaleras abajo con la esperanza de poder salir de allí al menos unos días. Al saltar el último tramo de escalones, se dio de lleno contra su tío, que pretendía emprender la subida.

- ¡Ouch! – exclamó Blaise, perdiendo el equilibrio. Flavio fue rápido y le sujetó por los brazos antes de que fuera a dar al suelo. Soltó una corta carcajada.

-Tranquilo potrillo, no tengas tanta prisa.

Blaise sonrió cálidamente a su tío y en respuesta éste la acarició el cabello con su mano grande.

- ¡Blaise! – llamó su padre sonando bastante enojado. El chico se separó de su tío y fue junto a él. - ¡Se más cuidadoso la próxima vez!

Blaise bajó la cabeza avergonzado, sabiendo que había puesto de mal humor a Malcom y que nada de lo que dijese sería bien acogido. Tendría que esperar a un momento mejor.

- Bueno, yo voy a mi cuarto – dijo Flavio. Subió las escaleras dejando a padre e hijo solos.

Malcom suspiró profundamente.

- ¿A qué venía tanta prisa? – dijo en un tono más amable.

Aunque Blaise se extrañó de esa repentina relajación no se quejó en absoluto.

- Draco Malfoy me ha escrito – dijo intentando no sonar demasiado ilusionado -. Me invita a pasar unos días en su mansión. El día 9 es su cumpleaños y piensa dar una fiesta...

- Tu cumpleaños es el 7 – le atajó Malcom alzando una ceja extrañado - ¿No quieres dar tu propia fiesta?

¡Mierda! No había pensado en eso. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas de raras en casa no se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que su padre le dejase invitar a sus amigos, y mucho menos para fiesta alguna.

- Podemos celebrarlo juntos – contestó el chico rápidamente. Si tenía que sacrificar su propia celebración para tener unos cuantos días más de diversión, iba a hacerlo con los ojos cerrados – O puedo volver un par de días antes para organizarlo todo – terminó diciendo. Bueno, si no tenía que sacrificar nada mejor, ¿no?

Malcom pareció pensarlo un momento.

- Está bien – dijo finalmente, haciendo que una sonrisa se extendiera por la cara del chico -. Hablaré con los Malfoy para arreglarlo todo.

- ¡Gracias! – saltó Blasie emocionado. Su padre, en un gesto espontáneo, le revolvió el cabello de manera juguetona, no como solía hacerlo Falvio que más parecía acariciarlo. Malcom esbozó una sonrisa y miró el pelo de su hijo.

- ¿No llevas demasiado largo el pelo, Blaise? – le dijo pensativamente - ¿No te dicen nada en Hogwarts? En mis tiempos no nos dejaban llevar el cabello tan largo.

- No he tenido ningún problema – mintió el chico encogiéndose de hombros aparentando indiferencia.

- De todas maneras no estaría mal que te lo cortases un poco – dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si pensase en algo -. Aunque así te pareces mucho a tu madre...

Blaise sonrió satisfecho.

- Lo sé. Tío Flavio ya me lo ha dicho varias veces.

Con una sonrisa brillante el chico volvió a darle las gracias a su padre y subió de nuevo corriendo las escaleras de vuelta a su cuarto, esta vez para hacer apresuradamente el equipaje, sin ser consciente de lo desconcertado que había dejado a Malcom.

Ver a Draco de nuevo no le resultó tan grato como había esperado. Es más, justo después de salir de la chimenea de los Malfoy le dio un repaso con la mirada y frunció el ceño. Draco hizo lo mismo con él y le sonrió con malevolencia.

- ¡Bienvenido, Blaise! Vaya, estas _exactamente igual_ que hace tres semanas – dijo con sorna. Blaise apretó los labios indignado, dejando que el rubio llamase a un elfo para que se ocupase de su equipaje y de cepillar su ropa para quitar la ceniza. Tan pronto como el sirviente desapareció, Draco soltó una carcajada.

- Vamos, no estarás molesto, ¿verdad?

Blaise le miró de mala manera.

- ¿Ese era tu proyecto secreto? – le preguntó señalándole con un dedo acusador. Draco pareció sorprenderse por sus palabras un momento, pero después sonrió orgulloso.

- ¿Acaso crees que me he tomado una poción de crecimiento o algo así? ¡Esto es cosa de genes, chaval!

- ¡No me llames chaval! ¡Cumplo años el día 7, soy más mayor que tú!

Draco sonrió torcidamente.

- Sí, pero yo soy más alto – dijo con guasa. Se acercó a él hasta que solo les separaba un palmo -, como puedes comprobar – dijo con retintín.

Era cierto. De alguna manera Draco Malfoy había crecido al menos cinco centímetros. Ahora el rubio miraba a moreno desde un poco más arriba, y aunque Blaise hubiera querido que eso no le afectara no era así. ¡Cuando se despidieron en la estación tenían _exactamente_ la misma altura!

- ¿Cómo has podido crecer tanto? ¡Es inhumano! – soltó enfurruñado. Draco, aprovechando su aventajada posición, le revolvió traviesamente el pelo. Blaise soltó un bufido. ¿Se podía saber qué le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo con su pelo?

- Vamos, no te enojes – dijo Draco conciliadoramente -. No lo he hecho a propósito.

Le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese y ambos emprendieron camino hacia el vestíbulo para subir las escaleras hacia la segunda planta.

- Además, ni siquiera me dí cuenta de que habia crecido tanto hasta que ví que tú estabas tan bajito.

Blaise tuvo ganas de arrojarle escaleras abajo.

El cuarto de Blaise tenía unas bonitas vistas del jardín trasero de la mansión. La cama estaba situada en una esquina semicircular, cercada por grandes ventanales que daban a un balcón privado que colindaba con el de Draco. Disponía de un amplio escritorio con cerradura, un armario oculto tras un espejo de pared y un descalzador a los pies de la cama. Cerca del armario había uno de esos trastos que su madre llamaba "galán de noche" en el que se suponía que debería dejar su ropa cuando se la quitara para evitar arrugarla. A Blaise le parecía una estupidez y nunca ponía allí su ropa. No es que le gustara demasiado despertarse por la noche y encontrarse un perchero vistiendo su ropa y con especto demasiado humano para su tranquilidad.

La habitación también contenía un tocador de aspecto sobrio, con el espejo en tríptico que se podía cerrar como un armario para evitar las estupideces del reflejo. La habitación estaba decorada en azul, con cortinas de seda bordadas con arabescos de terciopelo haciendo juego con el cobertor de la cama y la tapicería de las sillas. Unas magníficas alfombras de color hueso cubrían prácticamente todo el suelo de madera.

La habitación era elegante y confortable, parecida a los cuartos de huéspedes de su propia mansión, y por ello no tuvo curiosidad de revisar el cuarto de baño anexo, sabía perfectamente lo que encontraría tras la puerta de caoba.

- Draco – dijo volviéndose hacia él después del breve vistazo a su entorno -, gracias por invitarme.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer – dijo el rubio con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros -. Tu carta parecía una desesperada petición de auxilio, ¡no podía dejarte más tiempo allí encerrado!

Blaise sonrió de lado. Vale, igual había sido demasiado entusiasta a la hora de describir lo tediosos que se habían vuelto sus días, el lento discurrir de sus horas, el patético espectáculo que era observar cómo se escurrían las sombras por la habitación según terminaba la tarde... Bien, sí, sabía que se había pasado, ¡pero al menos había valido la pena!

- Te lo agradezco de corazón – dijo con total sinceridad.

Draco sonrió satisecho.

- Venga, te enseñaré mi cuarto. Está justo al lado. Lo digo por si tienes pesadillas de noche – dijo con altivez.

Blaise tuvo ganas de tirarle por el balcón.

-¡Expeliarmus!

- ¡Protego!

Lucius Malfoy asintió con aprobación al ver la rapidez con la que Blaise había rechazado su hechizo. Draco era mejor, por supuesto, pero el chico era bastante bueno.

- Malcom te ha entrenado bien.

- Gracias, Señor. Aunque este verano todavía no he empezado a entrenarme – contestó Blaise educadamente, poniendo de manifiesto que si no era tan hábil como Draco era por falta de práctica.

Lucius sonrió, comprendiendo el mensaje.

- Malcom tiene que estar muy ocupado con tu tío.

- Así es – dijo Blaise con algo de pesar -, casi nunca están en la casa.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta. Tienen asuntos pendientes que solucionar – dijo el hombre apaciguadoramente, para sorpresa de los chicos – Y hablando de asuntos pendientes, tendré que retirarme. Podéis practicar entre vosotros. Pero nada demasiado aparatoso – advirtió seriamente mirando a Draco -. No quiero que probéis hechizos nuevos sin supervisión. Acuérdate de cómo se asustó tu madre la última vez.

- No te preocupes, seremos cuidadosos – dijo el rubito con formalidad. Aunque en cuanto su padre hubo salido de la habitación sonrió maliciosamente - ¡He encontado un hechizo genial en un libro de la biblioteca! ¿Quieres problarlo, Blaise?

Por supuesto, no esperó su consentimiento.

- ¡Mamáaaaa! – gritó Draco abriendo de una patada la puerta de la sala de estar de su madre. Narcisa se descolocó tanto que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el libro que estaba leyendo, algo que no sería digno de una Malfoy ni de una Black.

- ¡Draco! ¡Espero que tengas una buena razón para...! – la rubia se quedó muda al ver que su rubito hijo la miraba con pánico mientras sostenía en sus brazos a un bonito bebé envuelto de mala manera en un suéter que no era de su talla.

- ¡Algo salió mal, mamá! ¡Tienes que arreglarlo! – le tendió al niño mirándola esperanzada.

Narcisa casi retrocedió en su butaca, pero no tuvo más remedio que coger al niño para que su hijo no lo dejara caer.

- Eto e humiliate _(Esto es humillante)_ – dijo el bebé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Narcisa casi colapsó. ¡Ese niño apenas tendría cinco meses! ¡No podía hablar todavía! Y de hecho lo hacía muy mal, pero entendió lo que quería decir. Miró a Draco con suspicacia.

- ¿Encogiste a tu amigo?

- ¡No era mi intención! – dijo Draco indignado.

- ¡Meno ma! Podque de pendar gue bodíaz habedlo hesho a pdopózido... _(¡Menos mal! Porque de pensar que podías haberlo hecho a propósito...)_ – dijo Blaise mosqueado.

Draco, pese a todo se hechó a reír. Blaise intentó fulminarle con la mirada, pero solo logró hacer un puchero, lo que aumentó las risas del rubio.

- ¡Draco, ya basta! – dijo Narcisa severamente poniéndose en pie -. Para empezar, no tengo ni idea de cómo solucionar esto. ¿Sabes al menos qué hechizo utilizaste?

- Er... – a Draco toda la hilaridad se le había ido por los suelos -. En realidad intentaba el hechizo Infamare, pero estornudé y...

- ¿Qué hacías intentando ese hechizo? – preguntó Narcisa con curiosidad - ¡No creo que tu padre te haya enseñado algo tan infantil!

Draco enrojeció y miró al suelo murmurando por lo bajo. Blaise alzó una ceja con incredulidad, aunque su rostro solo mostró una extraña mueca de sorpresa.

- Bueno, haremos algo – dijo Narcisa con decisión. Se levantó de su butaca sosteniendo a Blaise lo más lejos que podía de ella -. Buscaré en la biblioteca alguna referencia sobre el hechizo que puedes haber utilizado y trataré de averiguar cómo deshacerlo.

Le tendió el bebé de vuelta a Draco, quien lo cogió mirando a su madre con cierta sospecha. Blaise suspiró. Pese a todo su amigo le cogía mejor que la mujer, aunque tampoco es que se diera mucha maña.

- Er... mamá, ¿qué hacemos con él mientras tanto? – preguntó Draco temiéndose lo peor.

- ¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer? ¡Vas a cuidar de él, por supuesto!

- ¡Mamá! – protestó el rubito mirando a Blaise con horror.

- Hijo, es tu invitado. Y tu castigo, si a eso vamos – dijo Narcisa con altivez saliendo de la sala de estar con paso elástico -. Pediré a un elfo que recupere tus cosas de bebé para que puedas cuidarle adecuadamente.

Draco, con Blaise sostenido contra su pecho de mala manera, se quedó mirando a su madre con desesperanza.

- Dako _(Draco)_ – llamó el bebé su atención, enrojecido hasta su cabeza pelona -. Tego kaka. _(N/A ¿Necesita traducción?)_

Y Draco Malfoy supo entonces que le esperaba un buen paseo por el infierno.

El rubio heredero de los Malfoy miró con ojos crítico su obra de arte y dijo:

- Juro que nunca tendré hijos.

Había tardado más de una hora en ponerle un pañal a Blaise. Eso sin contar lo que había tardado en limpiarle el culo al método muggle, algo totalmente asqueroso si le preguntaban.

- Y prometo que aprenderé todos los hechizos de limpieza que me sean posibles.

A Blaise no le parecía una mala idea. No era demasiado agradable haber ensuciado su suéter con sus propias heces. Cuando él había encogido su ropa no lo había hecho y Draco le había enrollado apresuradamente en la primera prenda que encontró a sus pies. Blaise aprendió que ser un bebé implicaba no poder controlar sus intestinos a su antojo.

Ni tampoco sus expresiones faciales.

Ni tampoco su blandito paladar que le hacía hablar como si tuviera la boca llena de papilla.

Ni tampoco sus emociones.

Se había echado a llorar sin pretenderlo, terriblemente ofendido porque Draco le había insinuado que iba a ser una gran molestia para él. Había tomado muy a pecho las palabras del rubio y había montado tal berrinche que los elfos domésticos habían preguntado a Narcisa si no sería mejor que ellos se ocupasen del bebé.

Narcisa, por supuesto, se negó.

- Mi hijo está castigado – dijo terminante.

Blaise se preguntó por qué aquello se tenía que convertir también en su castigo.

- ¡Gogeme da gabeda! _(¡Cógeme la cabeza!)_– exigió Blaise cuando Draco le cogió el brazos para darle el biberón.

No era un simple capricho infantil. A Blaise le pesaba la cabeza y no era capaz de mantenerse erguido de manera aceptable. Le daba la sensación de estar como borracho, ladeándose de lado a lado sin ningún tipo de sujeción.

Draco bufó fastidiado, pero le sujetó la cabeza como pudo y le metió el biberón en la boca de mala manera.

Blaise se puso a llorar de nuevo por su rudeza.

- ¡Dadame meho! Do no dego da gudba de zdad adí _(¡Trátame mejor! Yo no tengo la culpa de estar así)_

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Eres un fastido! No me extraña que tus padres no quisieran tener más hijos – exclamó Draco enojado.

Blaise dejó de llorar para mirarle mal, aunque aún seguía haciendo pucheros en contra de su voluntad. Quería decirle que él también era hijo único, por si no lo habia notado, y tenía que haber sido igual de fastidioso, sino más, porque era tremendamente caprichoso. Pero solo de pensar que tendría que decir esa larguísima frase con su media lengua le pareció un trabajo enorme y prefirió quedarse callado.

Draco se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia. Después de todo Blaise había dejado de llorar, seguramente porque le había intimidado.

Lucius Malfoy llegó a su casa cansado, irritado y hambriento. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala de estar de su esposa para indicarle que prefería adelantar la hora de la cena, pero no la encontró allí, algo bastante extraño en ella. Llamó a un elfo doméstico para preguntar por Narcisa y cuando la criatura le informó de que la señora que encontraba en la biblioteca Lucius se dirigió hacia allí frunciendo el ceño.

A Narcisa no le gustaba nada la biblioteca. Prefería leer en su sala de estar tranquilamente que en aquella inmensa habitación de tres alturas que las chimeneas nunca calentaban del todo en invierno y donde olía a pergamino viejo constantemente por muchos hechizos ambientales que se lanzasen.

No llegó a la habitación. Draco le salió antes al paso llevando en brazos lo que parecía… ¿un bebé? Lucius se quedó tan sorprendido que ni preguntó, claro que no hizo falta, pues Draco, con una cara de cabreo monumental, le tendió al bebé con rudeza a la vez que decía:

-¡Papaaaaaa! Es Zabini, ¡arréglalo! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Me he cambiado 4 veces de túnica, me ha vomitado, me ha meado y me ha tirado la comida encima! ¡No pienso tener hijos nuncaaaaaa!

Decir que Draco estaba histérico era poco. Lucius se había echado atrás instintivamente nada más ver al niño, pero entendió que Draco estaba dispuesto a endilgárselo hiciera lo que hiciese y se resignó a cogerlo por las axilas manteniéndolo alejado de él, tal y como había hecho Narcisa anteriormente.

Blaise puso cara de humillación para a continuación echarse a llorar escandalosamente. Lucius lo miró con fijeza y lo agitó un poco para ver si se calmaba. Desde luego, nadie podía decir que los Malfoy tuviesen mucho instinto maternal.

- ¿Y tu madre? – preguntó Lucius sonando aterrado, como preguntándose porqué tenía que cargar él con el crío cuando tenían una mujer en casa (N/A ¡Machista!)

- Dijo que buscaría una solución en la biblioteca- dijo Draco agitado - pero de eso ya hacen como… - trató de recordar – ¡buf!, unas 200 horas y no ha encontrado nada. La última vez que le pregunté me dijo que le enviase a Dobby con el wisky y que dejase de molestar.

Lucius vio su oportunidad de oro.

- No te preocupes hijo, ayudaré a tu madre y encontraremos la solución antes de que te des cuenta. Tú cuida del niño – le devolvió el bebé a Draco y salió disparado hacia la biblioteca.

Blaise quería preguntarle a Draco si creía que tardarían mucho en arreglar el asunto, pero el rubio se le adelantó diciendo confiado.

- Blaise, papá lo arreglará en un periquete, ya lo verás – sonrió más tranquilo –. Es el mago más listo del mundo y para la hora de la cena todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad.

Tardaron 4 días en dar con la solución.

Blaise casi se echó a llorar de alivio cuando recuperó su propio cuerpo. Logró contenerse y atribuyó el arrebato a alguna reminiscencia de su tiempo como bebé. Inmediatamente después se puso sus ropas con calma y salió a buscar a Draco para darle una paliza.

Por suerte los Malfoy demostraron ser más eficaces soldando huesos que encontrando el remedio a hechizos de juventud, por lo que Draco pudo mover perfectamente los brazos para la hora de la comida, aunque aún estaba enfurruñado con Blaise.

- No sé porqué te pones así, yo me he llevado la peor parte teniendo que hacerte de niñera – rezongó.

Afortunadamente los Malfoy también eran buenos sacando panecillos atascados en la boca de su hijo.

Habían acordado no contarle nada a los padres de Blaise sobre el incidente. Su madre había intentado contactar con él por chimenea el día anterior y Narcisa no había tenido más remedio que improvisar que Lucius se había llevado a los chicos a dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagón. Blaise hubiera sido el último en querer que su madre se enterase del incidente. Aunque solía ser bastante independiente Amina de vez en cuando tenía estallidos de instinto maternal y agobiaba a Blaise hasta el extremo con sus cuidados, por lo que el moreno no dudaba que lo habría pasado mal estando a su cuidado de nuevo como un bebé.

-----------------

Gracias por seguir leyendo!


End file.
